Things change, or do they?
by rosegirl220
Summary: It's after Total Drama, and Noah and Cody are broken up. But, with constant nagging and abuse from their new relation's, will fate take pitty, and give them another shot at being together? Rated T because I can! :D
1. Prolog: Is this really goodbye?

_**So...yeah...this is something I'd just wanted to write. o3o Anyway, if you DON'T like NoCo, you might not wanna read this story. Although...you may like this prologue because...well...you need to read to see. Also, if you DO like NoCo, your gonna hate the next few chapters, but I PROMISE you, this IS a NoCo story. :3**_

Even though no one seemed to know; _they_ had the first relationship on the Island - despite what people thought. A relationship that was both stronger and more under-standable than Trent and Gwen's, and Duncan and Courtney's put together. Despite the first glance apperance of the two; they were atually the perfect couple. Both had the same interests, knew what it was like to be bullied, an even had the same scence of humor. The couple, of course, is Noah and Cody.

The two of them met like any other normal couple would. When Cody came onto island, Noah couldn't help but think the tech geek was the cutest thing he's ever seen. (yes, he's been secretly homosexual all his life) When the cameras turned to greet an ariving camper, Noah gave Cody a sudel smile, and a wink. Cody blushed, and instantly turned away. Noah shruged playfully, and turned his attention to the next contestant. Of course, what Noah didn't see was Cody turning back to look at him - interest in his teal eyes. Of course, they didn't automatically become a couple. The process took time, and consideration, and, in fact, it wasn't till the night before the season finally that either of them made a move.

It was a regular night, and Noah and Cody were star gazing on the beach. They were currently trying to find the Big Dipper when Noah looked over, and noticed how the moon-light reflected beautifully on Cody's pail skin. Cody noticed Noah was staring at him, but...he was to lost in Noah's chocolate brown eyes to stop him. Noah then slyly put his arm around Cody's shoulder, and, before either of them knew what happened, they were sharing their first kiss. Cody was shocked at first, but soon kissed back, and so began their relationship. Of course, since they both knew how society felt about _their _kind of relationship, they decided to keep it a secret for as long as they could.

From that point on, the two always spent time together off-camera at Playa De Losers - their friendship and secret relationship growing stronger with each day. They didn't think things could get any better, but, as it turned out, they were wrong.

Right after Total Drama Island ended, it seemed, they had this huge reunion special - which ended with 1,000,000$ (the prize Chris offered Owen) being eaten by a shark. It was then that the host, Chris McLain, announced ever challenging Total Drama Action started. Despite the drama of not being on the new season, Gwen having a rough break-up with Trent, and, as always, Duncan and Courtneys on-again-off-again relationship/battle for dominance, Noah and Cody took no notice. While others (aka Courtney) rambled abut it being unfair that they weren't on the new season, Noah and Cody kept quiet, not stating any opinions about how they felt - mostly because they loved being able to spend countless afternoons in their hotel room; either kissing, or just talking about where they saw themselves in the next five to six years.

They both had to agree - it was the best time in their lives. And, it seemed, nothing could ever come between the two. For them, it was as if they had a personal paradise.

Of course...it all ended as soon as it began.

Soon after Duncan won TDA, it seemed the boys headed in different directions with their lives. Cody focused more and more on his growing music carrer, while Noah quietly became the loyal lap-dog of a certain self-absorbed host to try and get bumped up a few notches on the society social latter. They momentarily lost touch, but then the reunion came around, and the two looked happy to see one another.

Even after their bus (which was on fruitless "save-our-fame" mission) crashed into a ditch, the two sat around and caught up - as if nothing had ever changed.

Of course...as said before, it didn't last.

Soon, Chris swooped in with a helicopter, and saved all the teens. They were then taken to the Craft Service tent from TDA, and told that the people in the tent were gonna be on TD's new season - Total Drama World Tour. Or, as it was known to Noah and Cody, hell on a plane.

It seemed like when they were put onto different teams, it was as if it was inttentional. On top of being on seperate teams, there was also Cody's new, obsessed stalker - Sierra (who was new to TD), and the unseen problem of Alejandro (another person who was new to TD) constantly flirting with Noah when the camera's where focusing on something utterly point-less - like Courtney and Gwen going nuts because of Duncan's absence. (they were both gaga for him, but Courtney was seemingly oblivious to Gwen's longing for Duncan) In fact, on one occasion, Alejandro even manedged to slip his cell number into Noah's back pocket without said boy noticeing, but Noah vowed never to call it. Despite the trials, the two continued to secretly see each other.

Every night, the two snuck to the cargo hold while everyone was deep in sleep, and reassured the other about their feelings. They'd often hug, kiss, and hold each other as much as they could before going back to their miserable lives on the plane. It seemed to the once insufferable couple, that this was the worst point in both their lives, and things couldn't possibly get worse.

But...things did get worse.

Around the episode where the teams went to Paris, Noah had notied...something odd. Cody had been actually **nice **to Sierra! The one who's been stealing his toothbrushes since she came on this stupid show! Of course, all Noah could do was hope it was an elaborate plan to gain the fangirls trust, and get her eliminated. So, Noah went to the cargo hold as usual, and waited for Cody to come in, and asure him of his plan to get rid of the purple-haired stalker. Of course...Cody didn't show up. But Noah still waited for the smaller boy - even if it ment staying up till the sun rose. It was quit ironic, since Noah actually stayed in wait for Cody until he saw the first signs of daylight. With a bitter sigh, Noah went to loser-class (they had lost the challenge the day previous) plopped down in his seat, and got in an hour of sleep before Chris announced it was time for todays challenge.

The night previous was still buzzing around Noah's head, and all he could think of was being all alone in the cargo hold...waiting for Cody...

For the next couple of nights, Noah would go down to the cargo hold, and wait for Cody - who didn't show. Each time Noah went, he had the hope that...somehow...Cody would eventually show up and tell the high IQ he loved him. That, no matter how many times Noah swore he saw Cody smiling loveingly at the crazed stalker while no one was really paying attention, he still cared for Noah. That, now matter how many times Noah saw Cody's lips turn into a small smile whenever the fangirl wanted to basically tounge-rape the poor boy, he still wanted Noah's tannd lips on his pink, plush ones. Noah wanted Cody to tell him he was being crazy, and that...he was the only one he longed for.

But he _never_ did. The skinny tech geek _never_ came, and never reasured Noah that he was the one he wanted.

Noah eventually gave up going to the cargo, and decided to stop putting his heart through all this misery. He then quickly put together a sure-fire plan that would get him kicked off the screaming metal death trap that was the TDWT plane. All he did was call Alejandro an eel dipped in grease, swiming in motor oil, (A/N: I think thats what he said...) and **boom**! Instant elimination - curtisy of the one and only flirt, Alejandro.

So, Noah took the drop of shame, and when he landed, this girl in her mid to late thrity's with blond hair, a red dress, and a sly smile that reminded the high IQ of Chris's pulled up in a limo, and offered the cynical teen a ride. He accepted her invetation, and was taken to the after-math studio where all the other ex-contestants came when they were thrown out of the plane. Soon after he arrived, he was given a room, (the studio also had a little hotel area built off to the side) and told to wait there until the season was over. It seemed simple enough, but...Noah couldn't help but miss Cody - even if he did stand him up numerous times.

After that, the days all seem to run together for Noah. He'd drag himself out of bed, pull some clouthes on, fource himself to eat something in the studio's cafeteria, and then go back to his room. He'd then go under the covers, and lay there till six o' clock. At that time, he'd turn on the TV, and watch the newest episode of TDWT with his un-divided attenion. Seeing Cody always lightened his mood, and seeing the tech geek get toally weirded out by Sierra on multiple occassions was a huge plus as well. After the half hour show ended, he'd once again drag himself out of bed, and go to the cafeteria to, once again, fource himself to eat it's food. Once he was finished, or just didn't want to be there anymore, he'd go back to the forming sanctuary that was his hotel room. He'd throw the covers over him, and fall asleep till the next morning to start the pathetic rutine of self-loathing once more.

Then, quicker than I actually thought I'd be, the finale of TDWT was apon us. Noah, of course, was rooting for Cody to win, while others rooted for either Alejandro or Heather. (said Spaniard actually was pretending to be head over heels for the Asian girl) Noah kept a face of indifference as Cody approuched the island of Hawii, (TDWT's offical last stop) but, on the inside, he was juming up and down with glee. Of course, when Cody got there, he realized...Sierra was with him. Noah felt his heart brake even more, but decided not to over-react to it. Well...at least not at that moment.

So, after Heather was fourced to pick a tie-breaker for Alejandro and Cody, (who both came in at the exact same time) the two were put into cocunut bra's, and sent into a plat-form in the water. They were given these poles with foam blocks at the end of them, and were instructed to basically hit the other until one of them falls into the water.

Noah was a little worried, but...he had faith Cody could somehow pull this off.

As Alejandro and Cody began wacking eachother, Noah had hopes that Cody might actually win. Sudenly, Heather called out Sierra had rolled into the lake, (she was injured the day before due to a plane explosion she caused...long story) and that she needed help. Noah scoffed, thinking Cody would never get distrackted by that, but...to his great suprise...he did. Cody turned away for one meer second, and that was all it took for Alejandro to knock the boy into the shark-infested water. Noah jumped up - ready to swim in and save Cody - but Sierra had already wheeled in, and caught the shark that had swallowed Cody. Noah akwardly and quickly sat down before anyone saw he had stood up. Seirra then got the fish to spit Cody, and the tech geek. let out a groan of pain.

After a minute of laying there, Cody got up, and came over to take a seat on the bleachers. Noah smiled, and guestured for Cody to come over, but...the brunett dosn't even egknowledge Noah's presents. Through out the rest of the finally, Noah is trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with Cody. Of course, it was all forgoten when the volcano started to erupt. As Noah ran for his life, the only thought he had was: "I hope Cody's alright."

After everyone finally reached the life-gaurd boats, they were quickly given a medical check up, and taken to the hospital if nessesary. Everyone except Alejandro, Heather, Sierra, and Ezekiel had excaped the event with no serious injuries. The other four, however, were in very bad shape, and needed imediant medical care. Alejandro, Heather, and Sierra were all taken to a regular hospital, while Ezekiel was rushed to a nearby mental institution for hard-core treatment. Noah was gonna ask Cody what his plans were, but...he saw said tech geek going with Sierra to the hospital - probably to make sure she was okay. Noah got a saddened look, and sulked to the nearby hotel Chris had put them up in - for the time being anyway.

That whole week was like the one before the TDWT finale to Noah. Of course, the only thing that was different was...Cody was there. Noah would often try to talk to the pale tech geek, but...Cody was often rushing off to check on Sierra - leaving Noah all alone with a whole bunch of people he didn't want to be around any more.

This continued for a whole freaking month before Chris announced they were allowed to go home. Noah honestly didn't want to leave, but...in the same instance, it would be best for him mental health if he did. Cody had, once again, been avoiding him, and it was irritating Noah to no end. Noah partly knew why Cody was avoiding him, but...if what he suspected was true, he needed to hear it directly from Cody. Not throught the internet, not through a text or phone call, but face-to-face talking. So, as the camera was closing in on a little spat between Heather (who had gotten out of the hospital a week previous) and Gwen - Noah decided to get Cody alone before he made his usual visit to the hospital. Noah grabbed Cody by the arm when he was distracted, and pulled him into a secluded corner.

"Cody...whats gong on?" Noah asked his secret boyfriend in both worry and in angier. Cody looked at the ground - refusing to meet Noah's eyes.

"I don't know what your talking about." Cody lied, keeping his eyes glued to the ground.

"Cody...I'm not stupid!" Noah hissed, getting both annoyed and saddened by Cody's little dumb rutine. "I know something going on! Cody, you've been avoiding me for the past month and a half!"

"I've been with Sierra!" Cody defended. "She's seriously hurt you know?"

"Thats not the point!" Noah semi-chocked out. "Cody, you've been avoiding me was before this happened! First it was on the plane, then hear, and now even right now! Besides, we heven't even spoke since the wholw Paris thing! Cody...as I said before, I'm not stupid. I see what doung on, and...I just wanna hear it from **you**! Not an e-mail, not a phone call, face-to-face! Becase, if you can't say it to me, theres no point in saying it at all!" Cody kept his eyes on the floor for several more minutes, but he finally lifted his eyes so that he was looking Noah directly in the eyes. The eyes he once thought he loved...the eyes he was about to make cry...

"Noah...I've moved on." Cody stated. "I...I love Sierra know." even though Noah saw this coming a mile away, hiss eyes got watery, but the high IQ refused to let tears drop.

"How can you stand her?" Noah asked, his voice showing sadness more than anything.

"Noah...Sierra's not as bad as you think!" Cody defended. "I know she may be obsessive, but...she's obsessive over me! Me, Noah! No girl has ever wanted me, and I can't let that slip by! She has all the same interests as me, so I don't see why I can't give her a chance! Besides...with her, I can have a normal life. I mean...in case _you_ didn't know, it's custom for a boy to like a girl." Noah's jaw dropped slightly at Cody's last few words. It's not exactly what he said, but...it was just the tone he said it in. It was a harsh, cold tone - the kind investegaters used when telling the suspect in question that they were officially labeled the culpret. Noah felt a huge lump in his throat, and he had to quickly swallow it down before he totally lost it, and started to cry heavily right there and then.

"Okay...I understand." Noah mumbled. "So, I guess...this means we're over?" Noah asked. Cody then gave Noah a blank look, and shook his head.

"No...we can't be over if we never started." Cody replied. Noah felt as if his whole world was thrown into complete darkness. Cody, the only one he can truly say he ever loved, was leaving him for...for...for that **freaking** stalker, and he can't even admit they at least ** had **something before she came and ruined it? Noah wanted answers, but, Cody had turned around and was leaving fast. Noah knew he had only time for one, carefully picked question.

"Cody...can we still be friends?" Noah called out. The question makes Cody stop, and pause for a moment. Cody then spins around, and looks at Noah with a hard, cold expression.

"No." Cody replies. And with that, Cody bolted from the sceene, and from Noah's life. The high IQ stood in utter disbelief. Cody, the only person who Noah opened up to about everything, was gone. Gone forever from Noah's life. Noah felt...violaed in a way. He had let Cody into his life...let him into his head with no suspecions...and then just took off with no intension of returing. Noah felt tears slid down his cheek, but he didn't want to acknowlege them.

Noah sadly trudged to the bus Chris rented to take the ex-contestants home, hopped on, and rode silently to his newly bought apartment. (he was able to afford it with the money he earned from basically sucking up to Chris) Even as his hyper dog, Simon, (a full grown Golden Retrevier) tries to lick his face, Noah can't even pretend to be happy. Noah sulks to the couch, and plops hardly down on it. Simon quickly picks up on Noah's sad mood, and whimpers - walking slowly up to it's sad master. Noah looked at his dog - who had a sad face - and once again felt tears roll down his cheek.

"Where'd I go wrong Simon?" Noah asked, and he gently scrated between Simons ears. The dog licked some tears away from his cheeks, and put it's head and front paws in Noah's lap and whimpers. Noah pets Simon, and actually feels a little better.

_'Where did I go wrong?' _Noah asked himself as he and Simon both began to cry and whimper.

_**And, that, my friends, is how you make the LONGEST prolog ever! **_

_**AWW, POOR NOAH! n He deserced a hug! **_

_***sniffels* Anyway...I was hoping it'd be shorter, but...oh well. ^^; Anyway, please say if I should continue this, or if I should let it die. (also, I'm NOT a Codierra fan beofore anyone asks -.-) BTW: I HATE Cody's reson or liking Sierra! . *sighs* Oh well, thanks anyway for the reason Emily! :D (my suprisingly cool Codierra friend)**_

_**Please read before you review! :D**_


	2. My life without you

_**So...yeah, it's finally the next part! XD Anyway, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting for this too long! Just real quickly, I wanna thank all the kind reviews I've gotten for this story so far. It really makes me feel special when I see feed back. X3 Anyway, here's part 2! **_

*no ones POV*

And just like that, Cody was out of Noah's life. After their break-up, the two drifted world apart. In fact, after their relationship ended, Noah never heard from Cody again. No phone calls, no e-mail, no nothing. Cody had walked out of Noah's life, and there was no sign of him returning anytime soon. Then again, neither Noah or Cody made any efforts to reach one another. Cody was busy with Sierra, and he honestly forgot all about Noah. Noah, on the other hand, was still broken up, but he continued on anyway. In fact, he moved to NYC to get a some-what better education than Canada had to offer him. The two were now miles and miles apart, and, it seemed, they'd never see each other again.

They lead seemingly happy lives...or so they let on. Of course, they both have moments where they wish the other as by their side, but...these said moments didn't last. Both would quickly remind themselves it was in the past, and go back to their normal, probably happy lives.

It is now three year later, and things are still continuing to change rabidly for the two. Cody and Sierra are still together, and even Noah has hooked up with his room-mate. (A/N: don't worry, you'll see who soon enough) They both had finished collage (they were able to complete their usual four-year courses in a matter of two) and both had good paying jobs. They were also still miles and miles apart, and they hadn't seen or heard form the other. It seemed as though they'd never see each other again, and that the love they once shared was gone – never to be found again.

Of course...the universe had a funny way of working.

Once Cody graduated, he applied for a job at a store called Cosmos Computers. (basically a company that sells, buys, and repairs computers) Thanks to his high-level collage diploma in Tectonics, he was immediately given a job, and in a mere four months, he had raised the company's profits by a large Seventy-two percent. Because of this amazing profit raise, he was offered a promotion – which meant moving to the busy Big Apple or, as people also called it, New York City. Cody, seeing no harm in this, took the promotion, (oddly to Sierra's disliking) and moved out to NYC with his loyal girlfriend – who finally agreed to come after much wagering. He was given a permanent hotel room that was both close to the new Cosmos Computers store, and on the good side of town. (he and Sierra both were happy to hear that last bit of info) Cody thought he knew everything the job entitled, and was ready for the responsibilities it held.

Of course, what he didn't know was...he would be in the same city as Noah – both unaware of the nearness of their ex.

*Cody's POV*

I was peacefully sleeping until the alarm went off in a fury of beeping. I groaned, and reached for the off button. I missed it on the first couple of times, but about the fourth try I finally got the alarm off. I then sat up, and stretched – yawning as I did. Beside my, my purple haired girlfriend Sierra also sat up, and yawned. Her hair was shorter now because of that little lava accident, but I didn't mind. It looked cute either way she wore it. Although...she could have not died it purple again, but...hey, it's her hair. I then smiled at her, and put an arm gently around her shoulder.

"Morning beautiful." I say warmly to my ever-loyal girlfriend. Of course, all I get in response is the cold shoulder. I made a confused face, and got a little closer to her. "Hey...is something wrong Sierra?" Sierra then shot me a dagger, and scoffed.

"You seriously don't know why I'm upset?" Sierra asked, hissing slightly.

"No Sierra...I honestly don't." I replied, a little upset and insulted by my girlfriends snappish tone. Sierra gave me another hard look, but then got all teary eyed.

"Fine, Mr. Take a job all the way in NYC without telling his girlfriend and then spring it on her at the last possible second, I'm just gonna go to the kitchen till you do." Sierra semi-chocked out while getting up, slipping on her robe, and hurrying out of the room. I then sighed slightly at this. Ever since we came here three weeks ago, Sierra has been constantly reminding me about my stupid little in-pulse to take a job all the way out in NYC without her input. It's not that I didn't care what she thought, it's just...I wanted a change of scenery and she didn't. I know I should have thought about this more, but...I couldn't help myself. It was just a whimsical decision, and, at the rate it's going, Sierra was never gonna let me live it down. Plus, if she was that upset about coming, she should have just stayed in Canada. I mean, at this moment, I'd probably be a lot better off without her here. In fact, at some time, I wish I could just pack up and leave the stalker. Once, I'd even thought about ditching her in a particularly large crowd, but didn't because she had a good grip on my hand.

'I don't think Noah ever made me want to ditch him in a crowd.' I thought bitterly. It took me a minute, but...I realized what I had just thought. I had compared my old relationship and my new relationship...again. Ever since I moved here; I've been thinking about my old relationship with Noah more and more frequently. I never knew why I do it, and...when I do...I get this empty feeling inside of me. I then snapped out of my daze, and I had a sudden need to see Sierra. I quickly got dressed (I basically threw my cloths over my PJ's) over my , and ran into the kitchen. Once I entered; I saw her in a pink bath-robe slumped over the counter with a coffee mug in her hand. Her facial expression showed misery more than anger, and it made my stomach turn in guilt. "Sierra..." I stated sheepishly. Said stalker then turned to look at me with her teary eyes. "I'm truly and deeply sorry I made you so upset. Could you please forgive me?" Sierra then got a big smile, and rushed over to pull me into a hug.

"Oh Cody!" Sierra squealed in utter joy. "I could never stay mad at you!" the hug somehow got tighter, and I started to feel slightly light-headed.

"Sierra...stop...can't...breath..." I gasped out. Sierra then released me, and smiled warmly.

"Sorry about that snuggle bear!" Sierra lightly laughed. She then pulled me into a kiss, but...there was nothing there. No spark; just two lips touching. I had noticed this was happening to our kisses more and more often. Every time we did kiss, I felt as though something that had once been there was no gone. Of course...I had to always ignore it, and kiss back. Soon, our lips parted, and Sierra gave me a warm smile. "come on, lets get you some breakfast before work." with that; Sierra quickly went to the refrigerator, and pulled out a carton of milk, some eggs, and a few other ingredients. In about a half-hour; I had a delicious looking cheese omelet with some bacon on the side and a mug full of coffee in front of me.

"Wow Sierra, this looks amazing!" I say as I start to wolf down the omelet. It tasted as good as it looked.

"Thanks sweetie." Sierra cooed proudly. "The girls down at the cafe have me making stuff like this all the time. I should be able to cook you just about anything your heart desires!" I then remembered Sierra had gotten a job at a local mall cafe about two weeks ago. From what she's told me; it seems like a pretty easy job. They already had her as a greeter, a waitress, and now were teaching her how to cook – just in case the cook they had got sick.

"That's cool Sierra." I replied with a mouth-full of the omelet. "I'll have to come and visit the cafe sometime." that must have been the right thing to say, because Sierra got a wide smile. She then pulled me into another tight hug.

"Oh Cody, that would be a dream come true!" Sierra shrieked happily. She then let me go, and looked at the clock hanging on a nearby wall. "OMG! I need to get ready for my shift!" she then dashed off to the other room. Soon, she returned, and was in her cafe uniform – basically just a long baby-blue blouse and a pair of dress pants with an apron to wear over them. "I gotta Codykinz! Have a nice day at the office, and I'll be waiting for you when you get home with a nice dinner!" Sierra then gave me another kiss, and...again I felt nothing. As she skipped merrily out the door...I couldn't help but wonder why I never felt anything when we kissed. I mean, before we came to NYC, I had always felt a spark whenever me and Sierra kissed. Whenever we kissed before; everything and everyone became non-existent. It felt incredible, and there was, without a hint of doubt, she was the one for me. Now, however, I felt nothing. Each kiss we shared was meaningless, and...I was beginning to doubt if Sierra and I were really meant to be together. If...somehow...the person I was meant for was the one I destined to be with was the one...I had turned away some odd years ago. I shook my head, and pushed the thought out of my brain.

"No, I'm supposed to be with Sierra!" I exclaimed. "With her I can show her I love her in public, and not have to worry about people judging me! With her I can actually make my father proud of the person I choose to be with! And...and I'm talking to myself, aren't I?" I then sighed sadly, and looked at the same clock Sierra looked at. It read 7:30, and I suddenly remembered...I was supposed to be at the office at 8:00 today for an important staff meeting, and it took about Fifteen minutes (thanks to the metro system) to get there. "Oh fudge, I'm gonna be late!" I then chugged the rest of my coffee (which had thankfully cooled to a safe temperature) and ran out the door. All of my previous thoughts were gone now. The only thing that was truly important right now was getting to Cosmos Computers.

Besides...I'd have plenty of time to think about my personal life when the work day ended.

*Noah's POV*

I was sleeping heavily, but the alarm went off – causing me to wake up. I groaned – not really wanting to get up, but knowing I had to. I hit the off button on the alarm on the first try, and slowly opened my tired eyes to the eyes. Once I opened them fully...I noticed I was in a room different then the one I usually was in. The walls were a blood red, and had black curtains that blocked out most of the morning sun.

'Where...where am I?' I thought frantically. I was about to jump out of bed, and run out of the room when someone on the side of me wrapped their arms around me. I looked over, and upon seeing the person next to me, the memories flooded back.

The person sleeping next to me...was Alejandro.

You see; we had actually meet about three weeks after I moved to NYC. It was when I was still broken up about Cody leaving me. I had been sobbing on the couch all alone (I had left Simon with my parents because no hotel would allow a dog of his size, and I couldn't afford a house) when I happened to reach into my pocket, and found the paper with his number on it. Without even thinking; I dialed his number, and begged him to come over. (the hospital he had been in – which he had checked out a week prior, and was now staying at his cousins house – was in NYC) Almost in an instant; he was standing at my door step. He had come in, listened to my heart-breaking story, comforted me a bit, and then kissed me. I was shocked at first, but the kiss was so poisonous I couldn't help but give into it. After that, me and Alejandro started to see each other regularly. On occasion we would go to the others house, and spend the night. Don't get the wrong idea; we didn't do anything – just talked and kissed. I then snapped out of my memories, and looked at the clock. It read 7:00, and I realized I needed to get going if I wanted to make my shift at Creative Cafe. (the coffee shop I had applied to work at -cause, apparently, cold-fusion scientists were in low demand – and had luckily got a job at)

'I guess I better get going.' I thought groggily. I then wiggled out of Alejandro's grasp, and hurried into the bathroom. I quickly changed into my clothes (which were more color-full, and lacked a sweater-vest – all thanks to Alejandro making me get a "more appealing" wardrobe) and put on my work apron. Once I was ready, I walked back into the bathroom to find Alejandro awake and smiling seductively at me.

"Well good morning early riser." Alejandro chucked out.

"Morning." I replied quickly as I walked over to the bed side. "Sorry, but I'm in a rush, so I can't make you breakfast. But...I promise we'll meet up for lunch or something." I then grabbed my keys from the night-stand, and shoved them into the pockets of my apron. I was about to leave when Alejandro grabbed my wrist with one hand, and used the other to caress my cheek.

"You know...you could always call in sick." Alejandro reminded, causing me to blush deeply. Before I could answer, Alejandro pulled me into a kiss, and immediately shoved his tongue into my mouth. I wanted to object to the action, but...the kiss was just so intoxicating. I then sank into it, and meekly moved my tongue against his. We had a momentary battle for dominance, but Alejandro won the battle in seconds. It was actually a useless attempt; since Alejandro always was the "male" in our relationship. It was a big change; since I was so used to being top, but...it was all okay. Besides, once we start kissing, all my troubles and worries seem to vanish. Of course...they always come back after we separate. Soon, we did just that.

"Look, Alejandro...I really need to go." I urged him. This, of course, caused him to frown.

"Oh come on Noah." Alejandro insists in a husky voice. "You know it's my day off, and I could sure use some company." Alejandro then plants another kiss on my lips, and I have to use every ounce of my strength to not give in. I then pull away, and give him a sad expression.

"Sorry, I really want to, but I can't afford to miss a day of work." I explained sadly. "But...I promise once I get home, I'm all yours." Alejandro perked up at this, and smiled.

"I'll be counting the seconds until then, mi amour." I blushed at Alejandro's words, and decide to give him another kiss before I leave. After our lips parted, I quickly dashed downstairs, and practically ran out the door. I was really close to being late, and I knew my boss, Crystal, would kill me if I wasn't there on time. And she might just literally kill me to! She was basically a taller, tanner, and shapelier version of Izzy, and is crazy enough to do just about anything. How she was running a coffee shop without any sort of financial help was beyond me. Anyway; I hurried down to the metro, caught my train, and, in an instant, was running into the coffee shop.

"Your almost late!" Crystal exclaimed, laughing insanely after she said it.

"Sorry." I mumble. I then take my place at the counter, and sit there. It was a very slow morning. The rush for our little store was usually between seen and nine, but today only one or two people wondered in.

A couple of hours later, around 9:00 - the time I usually got a two hour break in between my two shifts - Crystal came up to the counter.

"Hey, Noah, I have some paper work I need to get done or they'll close the store." Crystal announced a bit awkwardly. "So...uh...would you mind filling in for me while I get them done? I promise I'll take the shift after this one, and you can have your two hour break then." she then gave a sheepish smile, and I knew I had to say yes.

"Yeah, why not?" I asked in an emotionless tone. Crystal gave me a huge smile, and quickly hugged me before hurrying to the back room. I sighed, and went back to looking at the door. I thought this morning was slow, but I apparently under-estimated it. The time I spent covering for Crystal was probably the slowest it's ever been. Although, the three hours soon flied by. Crystal then took over, and my two hour break began. I quickly dialed Alejandro's number, and was so exited when it picked up. "Hey Alejandro, it's Noah! So, I was thinking, could we maybe have an early-"

"Hello; you've reached the phone of Alejandro Burrmitos." (A/N: sorry if I got it wrong XP) Alejandro's voice says soothingly. "I can't pick up the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." it then quickly did a Spanish version of his message, and the beep went off.

"Hey Alejandro." I say, feeling a bit disappointed. "It's just me calling to ask if you wanted to do an early lunch. So...please call me back when you get the chance." with that, I hung up the phone, and shoved it in my pocket. Since I had no where else to go; I decided to hand around the coffee shop. After about an hour of waiting for Alejandro to call back; I decided to try again. I had the same results, and left a more sad sounding message. This happened for all of my two hour break, and, by the time I needed to start working again, I was in tears. I called Alejandro one last time, and was, once again, met with the answering machine. I then left this message; "Hey Alejandro. Um...I'm just calling to say don't worry about lunch. I need to get back to work, so...I'll just see you at the apartment." I then hung up, and wiped a tear that was trailing down my cheek.

"Boyfriend troubles?" Crystal asked teasingly. I then quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, and shook my head.

"Just not picking up his phone." I mumbled. I saw Crystal give me a sympathetic look, and stroll casually over to the counter. She then pulled herself up into it, and sat on the edge.

"Look...I know I shouldn't be butting into people's lives, but...I just wanted to say something." Crystal then leaned in, and whispered into my ear. "I thought that one brunet with the gaped teeth was a better fit." her words made me blush. No one has ever said that to me, and...I didn't know what to say. Crystal noticed my blush, and started laughing heartily. "Uh-oh, I've made someone blush!" she then hopped off, and walked off humming what sounded like 'My Lullaby' from the Lion King two. I then rolled my eyes at my insane boss, and went back to manning the counter.

Of course...I still had that damned blush on my face.

*Cody's POV*

'Ugh, how much longer till I can go home?' I wondered as I typed away at my computer. After the meeting, (which I made by seconds, and lasted until 12:30) I was swamped with all kinds of paper work. As a matter of fact, I had been working on this since I got out of the meeting, and still had a ton of it to go. I then glanced at the clock, and...it read 7:30; two hours after quieting time. I suddenly remembered my dinner plans with Sierra, and I face-palmed myself. "How could I forget my dinner with Sierra?" I asked to no one particular.

Even though I still had a lot of paper-work to do, I decided to pack up, and hurry home. I quickly put all the files into the file cabinet, and ran out of the office. I then bolted to the metro system, hopped onto a train, and, in no time, I was back at my apartment. Once I entered; I saw a crying Sierra seated at a set table with candles that had already burned down to their holders. 'Man...how long has she been there?' I wondered guiltily. "Hey...Sierra." I say sheepishly. Sierra then looked at me, and wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Cody...where in the world have you been?" Sierra asked angrily. I gulped, and scratched the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

"Well...you see, I was-"

"You were with some other girl, weren't you?" Sierra asked, interrupting me. I was then gonna try and explain myself, but Sierra didn't give me the chance. "I knew it! You were off having some glamorous affair, and where do you leave me? All alone in this apartment; wondering when you're gonna be home!" with that, Sierra broke down into sobs. "I was so worried Cody!" she chocked out. "I mean, anything could have happened to you!" seeing the perfect timing; I raced over, and pulled Sierra into a hug.

"Sierra, I was just at the office." I explained soothingly as she continued to cry. "I would've called you, but...it honestly slipped my mind." Sierra the sniffled, and looked at me.

"So...you weren't with some other women?" she asked. I gave her a reassuring smile, and nodded. "Promise?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." I reply as I actually cross my finger over my heart. Sierra smiled widely at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Cody, I should have never doubted you" Sierra squealed, hugging me tighter. After I gasped for air, she finally released me, and we both sat down to eat a spaghetti dinner Sierra cooked. It was a little cold, but...that was kinda my fault. After we were done eating; we both went and did the dishes. I cleaned, and Sierra dried. After every dish and glass was clean, it was already 8:12. I was actually feeling worn out, and I needed some rest because I have the rest of that cursed paper-work to finish. Of course, once I headed for the bedroom, Sierra came out carrying my pillow and a blanket. She then put them on the couch, and got the creases out of the blanket.

"Okay...what are you doing?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Just making your bed for you." Sierra replies merrily. I then got wide eyed, and I a shocked look on my face. Did Sierra...just say I was sleeping on the couch tonight?

"Wait...what!" I asked in a shocked tone. "But...but I told you I was just at the office!" I defended.

"Oh, I know you did." Sierra giggled. "I'm just teaching you that you can't keep your wife waiting. So, for the rest of tonight your on the couch." I felt my left eye twitch, and I wanted to just scream. I had to actually wake up earlier than I already due tomorrow, and she expects me to sleep on the couch? Besides...we're not even engaged; let alone married!

"Sierra...we're not married!" I shrieked.

"Not yet anyway." Sierra reminded me, giggling like someone who's had a little to much wine. "Besides, you said after your first pay check you were gonna go and buy me an engagement ring, and then it'll be official!" I could hardly remember the event, but, if I went against Sierra's word, she'd probably show me a recording that has me saying the exact thing she said I said.

"Well...if this is the way I'm gonna be treated, I don't think I wanna get married to you!" I spat out. Sierra then got a dumbfounded look, and her eyes filled with tears. I then felt guilt wash over me, and...I wanted to her stop crying. "Sierra..."

"Cody Anderson...your spending the whole week on the couch now!" Sierra howled angrily. I wanted to retaliate, but...I knew I'd just be starting more trouble than there already was. Sierra then went back to the bedroom, and slammed the door shut. I groaned, and plopped down on the couch – which was getting more uncomfortable by the second. I could just already tell I was gonna have a stiff back tomorrow, and I had Sierra to thank for it. I then pulled the blanket over me, and tossed till I found a position that I could stand.

Despite sleeping on the worlds most lumpy couch, I fell asleep pretty quickly. After all, tomorrow was gonna be a busy day.

*Noah's POV*

As I the hours ticked by, I wondered what happened to Alejandro.

'Did...did something happen to him?' I thought as I kept my face of indifference. I then glanced at the clock, and I saw it read 5:52; only eight minutes till I'm off work for the day. I had just slumped over the counter when I felt my phone (which was in my back pocket, and on vibrate) start to go off. I then checked to make sure no one was around, and pulled out my phone. As I opened it; saw it was a text from Alejandro. I smiled, and opened it. The text read:

_Hey Noah.:) Sorry I didn't answer any of your calls. Work forced me to come in today. :( I had to show this total b*** around all day, and...I just need to see you. So, since I missed lunch, how about you cook us a romantic dinner at your place? I'll be back at the apartment around seven. Can't wait for our "alone" time. ;) See ya then!_

The text made me smile. I had to admit...it was nice knowing where Alejandro was. I then shoved my phone in my back pocket. I then looked up, and I noticed it was time for me to leave.

"Hey Crystal, my shifts over!" I called out.

"Get out then!" she called back – laughing hysterically. Without another word, I took off my apron, (I only brought it home to wash it) and ran out of the coffee shop. I then went to the metro, hopped on a train, and didn't stop running till I got back at my apartment. Once I got in, I immediately went to work in the kitchen. Luckily I already had some precooked steaks for such an occasion, so all I had to do was put them on the oven – since we didn't have a grill. I also pit some vegetables on the other burner, and made sure they had plenty of boiling water. As they cooked, I decided to grab a very quick shower. After I had cleaned up, I put on Alejandro's favorite outfit of mine, (a semi-tight light green shirt with light blue jeans) and went to check on the steaks. Time must have been on my side, because when I came to check them, the steaks and vegetables were ready. I then put them both on plates, and quickly poured some tea into two separate glasses. I then took my seat across from where Alejandro would be sitting, and waited. I glanced at the nearby clock, and it read 7:01.

"Perfect timing." I thought out loud. I turned my head toward the door, and waited for my loving boy friend to come through the door. I waited...and waited...and waited. After awhile, I look at the clock, and I realize it was...11:57. "Where is he?" I thought out loud again. Just then, I heard someone outside if the room. Then, Alejandro came walking through the door. My jaw dropped when I saw him. The tie on his black suit was loose, his hair was all askew, and he had red lipstick marks all over his cheeks.

"Oh...hey Noah." Alejandro giggled out.

"Hey Noah?" I repeated, agitation showing in my voice. "You show up five hours late, you look like you've just come from getting lucky with someone, and all you have to say is hey Noah?" Alejandro gave me a confused look, but it quickly turned into a humored one.

"Oh come on mi amour, I was forced to go to dinner with that person I was talking about in my text." Alejandro explained calmly. "She got kiss-y, true, but I don't return it. Besides, your kisses are much sweeter. I promise you Noah, this is no cause for suspicion." I then narrowed my eyes at Alejandro. That was probably the most fake reason I have ever heard in my life.

"Yeah, because coming home covered in lipstick rises no suspicion." I retort in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. Alejandro gave me a angry look, and swiftly crossed over to me. He then grabbed my wrists, and starts to squeeze them – which actually hurt more than you'd think.

"What I'd say about you being sarcastic?" Alejandro hissed. He then squeezed my wrists tighter, and...the pain was getting unbearable.

"Alejandro, please stop, that hurts!" I whimper out. Alejandro then looks at me with pure rivalry in his eyes.

"You are forbidden from using sarcasm." Alejandro says in a controlling tone of voice. "Are we clear on this?" I then fell tears swell in my eyes, and I realize...I've never been so scared of someone in my life. "I said, are we clear on this?"

"C-crystal!" I stuttered out. Alejandro then smirked, and slid his hands down to my side. He then pulls me in, and captures me in a kiss. I wanted to shove him away, but...he was to strong for me to do so. As more tears slid down my face; I eventually gave in and returned the kiss. Our tongues then danced with each other, and, for a moment, I had forgotten all of my troubles. I then noted that his tongue tasted unfamiliar, and with a hint of Tobacco. Soon though, we separated, and Alejandro gave me a simply captivating smile.

"Come on Noah, lets go get some sleep." Alejandro then pulled me by the waist into the bedroom. We both fall onto the bed in a heated make-out session. Of course, Alejandro soon pulls away from me. "Sorry amour, but I need to work in the morning." Alejandro then kissed me on the lips once more, and rolled over. I sighed, and I suddenly remembered the dinner I cooked. I then get up, and creep off to the kitchen. I then throw the food out, and quickly clean off the dishes. I put the dishes up, and went back to bed. I snuggled into the sheets, and the heat from Alejandro's body feels...comforting in a way. My eyes slowly shut, and I fall into a deep sleep, but, of course, without one last thought.

Why can't Alejandro be more like Cody was?

_**So...yeah...there you haves it. :D I really hope I didn't make this to bland...**_

_**Oh well! XD Also, what the F Alejandro! Don't you know Noah is fragile? :/ Anyway, that's kinda it. Also...the next art is where their gonna meet up! ;) Till next time!**_


	3. Seeing you again

_**Here's yet another chapter of Noah and Cody's love story! :D So...yeah...I really should start to update this a little more quickly. . Oh, just so you know, the italics are for flashbacks, and notes that aren't read out loud! :D Anyway...hope you enjoy this!**_

*no ones POV*

So, that was how their lives normally played out.

Sierra would randomly get mad at poor Cody, and all he could was sit back and take it. He didn't want to, but...he had to. Despite his player past; Cody was ready to exit the dating world, and settle down. You know; marry a nice girl, have a couple of kids, and get buried side by side. Of course...Cody never expected the girl he'd be with would turn out to be Sierra. And, to be honest...he was starting to have second thoughts on if she really was the one he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with. But he didn't expect to find anyone else who'd love him to the level of obsessing over him, and...her personally thought it was a little faltering. Of course...it also made him shutter...

As for Noah; he's tried numerous times to leave Alejandro. But...whenever Noah would get the nerve to head for the door, Alejandro would pull him into a forced, but passionate, kiss. Noah would then lose all bad thoughts of the Spaniard, and sink into his poisonous kiss. In a way, Noah was being controlled by Alejandro. Noah often tried to go against what Alejandro commanded, but...all it brought the High IQ was many bruises and scratches. Soon, Noah didn't even see the point in defying Alejandro's will and just went along with it. As soon as Noah started doing every last thing Alejandro asked of him; things got much better. He didn't get the bruises, and...Alejandro showed him more an more that he "loved" him. On the surface it was good, but...deep down, Noah knew he was just Alejandro's little puppet. And Noah was almost positive that's what Alejandro saw him as; a limp, lifeless puppet that he could pick up and use anytime and in any way he choose.

So, it seemed that the two were destined to live out their lives on the path they were currently on; no other option but the one laid out for them. Of course...the universe had different plan.

*Noah's POV*

It seemed like I had just fallen asleep when the alarm started to blare. With my usual morning groan; I reached over, and shut off my alarm. I then rolled over, expecting to see Alejandro still asleep next to me, but all I saw was a note on the pillow he usually laid his head on. I reached over, grabbed the note, and read it silently.

_Dear Noah, _

_I had to leave for the restaurant early today because of my day off yesterday. I'll see you when I get home, and...I'm truly sorry for my behavior last night. Noah, your my whole world, and I;ll d anything to make it up to you. I should have never hurt you, and...I really do love you. _

_Yours forever,_

_Alejandro _

I read the note over and over again. I was particularly focusing on the last two words of it. Those two words that, when put together by the right person, mean so much more than when their separate. I then laid the note aside, and looked down at my wrists. They both had similar, visible bruises where Alejandro had squeezed them.

"If he loves me...then why do I feel like I'm just some limp puppet to him?" I asked sadly. I has been wondering this for awhile, but...I always manege to push the thought away. But...no matter how much Alejandro claimed he loves me...I'll always feel like a useless puppet around him. And, truthfully, I had wanted to leave Alejandro for a long time, but...I can't even get passed the front door without winding up in a kiss with him – all thoughts of leaving gone."Maybe...maybe I should just leave while he's gone..." I thought out loud. The thought gave me a certain hope, but...I soon shoved it from my mind. "No...I love Alejandro, and he...he loves me!" the very sentence sounded like a lie, but I didn't have time to think on it. Because, at that very moment, I glanced at the clock, and I saw it was already 7:10 - meaning my shift at Creative Cafe started in ten minutes. "OH HOLY CRAP!" I shrieked, realizing it took at least twelve minuted just to get to the cafe. I bolted up, threw on some clothes, and ran out the door. I didn't stop running till I was inside a metro car, but even then I was twitching in my seat. Once the metro doors opened at my stop; I zoomed out, and bolted down the street. After one block of straight running, I was finally at the cafe entrance. Luck must have been on my side, because I had arrived right when my shift started. I sighed in relief, and went inside. Once I opened the door, I was greeted with the pleasant aroma of coffee, and, as a added scent, baked goods. (like cookies, cakes, etc) "Man this place smells good!" I exclaimed; quickly putting on my apron.

"I know!" Crystal's voice called out from the kitchen. Said red-head then bursts through the kitchen doors with roller skates, and carrying a tray filled with baked goods. "Our pastry chief Brandy– who just got back from a vacation in California – made then this morning! There as good as they smell man! Try one!" Crystal then stopped perfectly at where I was, and presented the tray to me. On the tray were an assortment of chocolate chip cookies, white fluffy-looking cakes, and what was either muffins or cupcakes with pink frosting on them. Since I knew Crystal wasn't gonna move till I took one; I decided to just take a cookie. I cautiously took a bite of the pastry, and...it was actually very good.

"Wow Crystal!" I gasped out. "This...this is the best cookie I ever ate!" Crystal then got a smile, and laughed lightly.

"I know right!" Crystal bellowed. "Brandy has always made the best cookies and cakes on the market! It just sucks she isn't at one of those fancy bakery places where everyone can taste them... Oh well! I'm sure if she works hard she'll get what she deserves sooner or later. Oh, and by the way..." Crystal then takes a piece of cake off the tray, and shoves it into my face. "That's for almost being late...again!" the insane girl laughs madly, and runs off to the kitchen. I groaned, and also went into the kitchen to wash up. Inside, Crystal and Brandy (a 7-foot tall African-American girl with jet-black curly hair in corn rows that lead to a pony tail) were busy getting several cookies and cakes ready for the oven. Brandy saw me, and gave me a nod in greeting. I nodded back, and went to the sink. I then turned on the water, and quickly washed my face off. As soon as I did; Crystal was looking at me from over my shoulder.

"What now?" I groaned – expecting another cake to the face.

"Oh, nothing!" Crystal hummed; a creepy smirk on her face. "I was just letting you know we're having an office party today, and your invited! Also, since you were almost late again, you get coffee duty today!" I know it may not sound that bad, but, trust me, it is. The coffee maker here is very old, and you have to put almost a whole bag of coffee beans in to get even a half cup. And even then the beans often got stuck, and you had to shove all the beans down so the coffee could be made properly. I really wanted to protest this, but...Crystal was my boss after all.

"Okay...I'll get right on it." I groaned. Crystal gave me a huge smile, and gave me a hearty pat on the back. She then went off to who knows where, and I went over to the coffee machine. As I started to already struggle with getting the beans into the machine, I knew today was gonna a long day.

*Cody's POV*

Despite the place I was sleeping at; I fell asleep fairly quickly. But, of course, it was a chopped sleep. I kept falling asleep, and falling asleep through-out the night. Finally, after a long night of this, I decided to finally get up, and get the day started.. I went to the hall-way shower, (we had one in the bed room as well) washed up, and got dressed. I then thought Sierra would like it if I make her some coffee. I then walked into the kitchen, and once I did, I noticed it was 6:58.

"Huh...Sierra should have been up by now..." I mumble as I put the beans in the machine. At that exact moment, Sierra came in with her work clothes on, and a indifferent look on her face. "Hey Sierra, did you sleep well?" I asked a bit meekly as the coffee started to be made. Sierra gave me a blank stare, and just continued to her purse. "Uh...Sierra, don't you want some coffee or breakfast?" Sierra seemed not to hear me, but she then responded.

"I'll get something at the cafe." Sierra then swung her purse over her shoulder, and went to the door. "I'll see you when I get home, not that you care..." with that, Sierra then walked out the door. I was momentarily stunned, but I then just slumped into my seat.

"How do I keep up with her?" I ask myself as I poured the freshly made coffee into a mug. "I mean...she doesn't even notice I'm trying to make up for last night! I don't deserve to be on the couch, and...I wish she wasn't always so emotional..." I sighed, and started to remember the last few days before Sierra got out of the hospital.

_*flashback*_

_I look at the clock in the emergency room for what seemed like the millionth time in the hour. You see, the doctors had just take my girlfriend, Sierra, into the ER because of injuries she got on TDWT._

"_Please let her be okay..." I beg to no one specific._

"_Mr. Anderson." a doctor, who had just poked his head through the door, called. I then ran up to the door, and was face to face with the doctor. "Mr. Anderson, I have good and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?" I shortly thought about it, and decided I wanted a little good news._

"_Good news." I reply nervously._

"_Well, the good news is Sierra's body is healing at a normal rate." the doctor explains before sighing sadly. "But...I'm afraid her mind had been damaged to an extent to where her rational judgment had gone, and con't be replaced."_

"_W-what are you saying?" I asked, shacking wildly._

"_It means...Sierra technically can't control her emotions." I gave the doctor a confused look, and he sighed before continuing. "You see, we all have parts of the brain that control things like speech,movements, and, of course, emotions. Well, due to the plane explosion, a small part of Sierra's brain cells went into a type of shock. If treatment would've been sooner, we could have saved them, but...it was to late. By the time she was brought in for treatment, the shock actually started to slow the body's emotion procession down. We tried to get them out of the shocked state, but only a few were re-animated. Because of this, she can still process emotions, but some of them might be wild and unpredictable."_

"_Look, I'm not a doctor!" I exclaim pressingly. "I don't understand what your saying, so please, just tell me whats wrong with my girlfriend!" the doctor stared at me for a bit, but then he sighed._

"_Okay, I'll put it simply." the doctor replies. "Parts of Sierra natural emotion control was, in other words, frozen. We tried to unfreeze them, but most of them were to gone to save. So, we saved the ones we could, and hoped for the best. From what she had showed us, her emotions still work, but she had wild swings of rage, sadness, or glee."_

"_But...she's getting better...right?" I ask hopefully._

"_The swings have gotten better, but have not stopped. At this point; we can conclude that she'll have the for the rest of her days She might have days where she can fully control her emotions, and she might have days where she's crying one second and screaming the next. This isn't gonna go away, but it will get slightly better. Listen...this girls gonna be on an emotional roller coaster. Are you sure you ready to tag along for the ride?" I gave his words serious thought, and then looked him square in the eye._

"_Yes." I simply reply. The doctor nods his head, and put an arm on my shoulder. _

"_Kid...your the bravest soul I've ever known."_

_*end of flashback* _

"Man...was he right about the emotional roller coaster." I muttered. I then sighed, and finished the coffee I poured while I was lost in memories. Once I was finished, I put it in the sink, and went out the door. I then went to the metro as usual, and, soon, I was back at my desk. I then started to get caught up, and, as I feared, I was way behind. I typed away at the computer, but...it seemed like the work was never ending. It even seemed like I was gonna miss lunch at one point. Of course, around 12, I heard someone walk by my cubical. I then looked up, turned around, and saw Jake, one of the newest members of CC, standing at the entrance of my cubical.

"Hey Cody!" Jake greeted warmly. "Hows it...hey, you look like you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"I didn't." I grumbled. "Sierra banned me to the couch, so I didn't sleep that good."

"Ouch." Jake replies with a sympathetic expression. "Sucks that happened. Did you...look at some other girl the wrong way? Or, were you home really late because of work, and she thought you were with some other girl?"

"Second one." I groaned. "I tried to explain it to her, but...she wouldn't listen. And, whats even worse, she's going around saying we're getting married when...I don't know if I'm ready for marriage!" Jake then gave me a even more sympathetic look. He then thought briefly, and then got a huge smile.

"Hey...you know what you need?" Jake asked. I then shook my head, and he smiled even more. "You need some pick me up coffee! Come on dude, I know this really awesome place that serves the best coffee! Plus, they also have killer bagels! And besides, you've had your nose in that computer all day, and deserve a little lunch break. So, what do you say?" my stomach rumbled slightly, and...I realized I didn't eat breakfast. The very thought of lunch at this moment made my mouth water, but I then remembered my files and frowned.

"Sorry Jake, but...no." I sigh sadly. "I'm already behind, and...I can't afford to miss work. I'll just have to take a rain check on eating lunch..." Jake then got this perfect pouting face.

"Aw come on man!" Jake begged. "It's not healthy to be behind a desk for that long! Besides...I can hear your stomach rumbling." I blush slightly at this, and...I decide, what the hell? It's only coffee and a bagel, right?

"You know what Jake, I will go with you for coffee!" Jake then got this big smile, and patted my shoulder.

"That a boy!" Jake cheered. "Lets get you out of this office! Some fresh air and coffee will really help take your mind off things!" with that, Jake lead me to the metro. We then hopped on a specific one, and, in seconds, we were zooming off to where ever Jake was taking me. I had to admit...it was weird traveling with someone other than Sierra, but at least I could ride in peace. I mean, with Sierra she always had to kiss me everywhere we went, like...like she was reminding people I was hers. As we rode silently in the metro, I just looked out the window – trying to take Jake's advice about forgetting about things for a bit. "Oh, by the way Cody, the owner of the shop we're going to is my girlfriend, so...not that you would, but...please don't hit on her." I laughed lightly at this.

"Don't worry, she's all yours." I reassured him. "Besides, I'm practically a married man." me and Jake then shared a good laugh, and, by the time we calmed down, the metro doors opened.

"Oh, here's our stop!" Jake says proudly. We then both run out of the metro, and head down a couple of blocks. We then finally came to a shop with a neon sign that read: "Creative Cafe".

"This the place?" I asked, honestly expecting something a little bigger.

"Yep!" Jake replies happily. "It may not be much, but, knowing Crystal, she'll get this place off the ground in no time! Now come on, lets get you that coffee!" Jake then opened the door, and I went through. Once inside, I was greeted with the smell of coffee and baked good. Jake then comes through, and was immediately captured in a hug by this tall, tanned, red head.

"Jake!" the girl squealed happily. "It's so nice to see you here!" Jake smiled, and hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you babe." Jake replies. He then pulls away from Crystal, and gestures to me. "I want you to meet Cody. He's a good friend of my from work. I brought him because he needed some coffee, and time away from that desk of his." Crystal then smiles, and offers me her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled, and took her hand. Of course, once I did, she pulled me into a hug.

"H-hey!" I exclaimed in surprise. She then hugged me for awhile, but then finally pulls away.

"Sorry, I just love hugs!" she giggled out. I nodded my head slowly, and Crystal got a look that said she remembered something. "Oh, since your here for the coffee, let me get you some!" she then ran to the desk, and Jake comes beside me – a lovestruck look on his face.

"Isn't she great?" Jake asked a bit distantly.

"She's...something." I reply, not really knowing any other way to describe the red head I had just meet. Honestly, she reminded me a lot of Izzy... She then poked her head through a window that lead to the kitchen, and called someones name that started with a N. Ned? Nick was it? Norm maybe? After that, she then came back with a white coffee mug.

"Sorry about that!" Crystal giggled, handing me the mug. "Our guy with the coffee should be around to fill it momentarily." Crystal then turned to Jake, and smiled. They then started a conversation, but I wasn't really listening. My eyes had found the snack display, and I was now staring at it hungrily. As I eyes the pastry's, I heard the kitchen door open. I looked up, and my eyes widened and jaw dropped when I saw the guy with the coffee pot. He must have been just as shocked, because his jaw dropped and the coffee pot he held in his hand has slipped right through, and landed on the floor below – causing it to shatter into various pieces. I then realize...he hadn't really changed in appearance since I last saw him those long three years ago.

For, you see, standing there in total shock in front of me was...Noah.

*No ones POV*

The two boys started at each other – both in total shock. This was the last place either of them had expected to see each other; if they'd see each other at all. Both spent a long amount of time staring at each other, and didn't stop till Crystal thew a bagel at Noah.

"You broke the coffee pot!" Crystal exclaimed – sounding moderately ticked. "That's gonna be coming out of your pay! Now go get a broom, and clean this mess up!"

"Yes mama." Noah replied. As Noah went to get to the broom; Cody realized...he hadn't changed that much. Same hair, same voice, but...he did notice Noah had an entirely different wardrobe. It was now more colorful, and lacked a sweater vest; something Cody thought Noah would never stop wearing. Noah then came back out, and promptly cleaned up the spilled coffee, and broken coffee pot. After he had cleaned it up, put everything away, and re-joined the group; Noah and Cody went back to staring at each other. It stayed silent for a long time, but Noah finally broke the silence.

"Hey Cody..." Noah greeted; praying to god it didn't come out all broken up.

"Hey...Noah..." Cody replies. "It's been...awhile..." Silence once again took over, and, soon, Cody breaks the silence. "So...uh, Jake, I'm gonna go back to the office." Cody stated as he turned around. He then saw Jake and Crystal making out, and rolled his eyes slightly. Jake and Crystal and Jake finally separated, and Jake turned his head to me.

"Sorry, but you can't." Jake stated. "No, serious, the metro doesn't come for another half hour. Plus, it's impossible to hail a cab at this time of day, so...looks like your stuck here for a half hour." Jake then chuckles slightly out of embarrassment, and turns back to Crystal. In seconds; they were both fiercely making out. Cody sighs, and looks slowly back at Noah. "So...uh...could I please get some coffee and a cookie?" Cody asked; feeling very embarrassed asking his ex for something.

"...sure." Noah mumbled. He then went back into the kitchen, and I decided to take a seat. Soon, Noah brought back a new coffee pot full of fresh coffee, and poured some into my mug. He then also gave me the cookie I asked for.

"Thanks." Cody mumbles. Noah nods slightly, and they both just stand, and sit there, in silence. The only thing that could be heard in the cafe was the slight moans from the making out Crystal and Jake.

"Hey...uh, Cody?" Noah begins after awhile of silence, getting a slight blush. "Well...since I have nothing else to do...would you...mind if I sat down and we get caught up?" Cody was surprised by this, but...he realized he missed Noah and wanted, no needed to, talk with him – boyfriend or not.

"Sure..." Cody replies. Noah smiled widely, and took a seat opposite of Cody. "So...how have things been?" Noah got wide eyed, and looked at the ground. Said High IQ debated telling Cody about Alejandro, but...decided to keep it to himself.

"I've been...good." Noah says with a certain tone that almost screamed he was lying. Cody waned to ask what was wrong, but...he was sure if Noah really wanted him to know, he'd tell him openly. "So...how are you things going for you?" Cody did the same thing as Noah but momentarily debated about telling Noah about Sierra, but decided to keep it to himself.

"I've been good as well." Cody replies. The two then fall back into a silence, and, once again,the only sound that was heard was Crystal and Jake making out.

"So...what sort of things has Total Drama's lady's man been up to?" Noah asks a but awkwardly. Cody smiles slightly, and tells Noah everything about his line of work. Cody told Noah all about Cosmos Computers, and how he brought their profits up so high in so little time. "Man Cody...that's really impressive!" Noah gushed slightly. "Sounds like you have your head on pretty straight my friend."

"Yeah...I guess I do." Cody chuckled. "So, has the cynical smart-ass really been working at a coffee shop this whole time?" Noah laughed lightly at this, and explained everything to Cody. Noah told Cody that he originally studied to be a cold fusion scientist, but, since they aren't in high demand, he got stuck with a job at this coffee shop. Noah then starts to tell Cody countless stories about the random stuff Crystal has done to him and other people over the years. "Wait, so let me get this straight!" Cody says through his laughter, and tear-filled eyes. "Crystal really put that down the guys pants?"

"Yeah!" Noah laughed out as well. "The guy was so freaked out; he peed himself and fainted right in the middle of the cafe!" the two then started to calm down.

"Did he sue?" Cody asked, still laughing slightly.

"No, he was so freaked he refused to take the stand for fear of her doing it again!" Noah explains, laughing slightly as well. The two of them laughed for awhile longer, and finally stopped. Once they did; both of their eyes locked, and they stared into each others eyes. This went on for a long time till someone started to clear their throat. Both looked away, and saw Jake – who was currently re-doing his tie.

"Well, Cody, if your done with staring at the waiter, it's time for us to leave." Jake then winked slightly; causing both skinny boys to blush deeply.

"Oh...alright then." Cody replies. The tech geek then gets out of his seat, and turns back to Noah. "Hey...um...I had a really nice time catching up, and I know we probably didn't even scratch the surface of it. So...would you...like to catch up again?"

"I'd love to!" Noah explains with a smile, but then gets a frown. "But...we have a little staff party here tonight." Say, oh, tomorrow night here when we're both off work?" Noah smiles widely at this.

"I'd love to Cody!" Noah exclaimed. Cody returns his smile, and his eyes fill with glee.

"Cool!" Cody gushes. "I'll just see you then!" the two smile at each other one last time, and they both go on their way. Cody goes out of cafe, and straight to the metro with Jake. They then hop on, and ride quickly back to the office. They then both go back to work, but, the whole time, Cody is smiling like a huge idiot – very enthusiastic about his and Noah's time tomorrow. Meanwhile, Noah went back to work in the cafe. Even though he was still working on the coffee machine; somehow, his talk with Cody made it a little more endurable. So, for the rest of the day, both boys had an great rest of the day, and both were in very good moods. Of course...not everything great doesn't have a price...

*Cody's POV*

As the metro speed toward my spot, I couldn't believe how excited I was. Seeing Noah...seeing Noah made me feel...feel something I haven't felt in a long time. Of course, I knew it wasn't gonna go anywhere. I was with Sierra, and...that was that. Soon, it was my stop, and I promptly got off. In no time, I was walking through the door of the my apartment. Sierra was in the kitchen, and I felt a creepy smile appear on my face.

"Hey Sierra, I wanna give you something." and with that, I captured Sierra in a passionate kiss. She was shocked at first, but she soon started to kiss back. After awhile, we separated due to the fact we needed air.

"Wow Cody." Sierra giggled happily. "What's the occasion?"

"Can't a boyfriend kiss his girlfriend?" I asked; causing Sierra to blush and smile wider. We then sat down, ate a nice dinner, and, after we leaned up, went to sit on the couch. Once we did, we pulled each other into another kiss, but separated a little quicker this time. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your never gonna guess who I talked to today!" Sierra then got a smile, and a totally hyper look.

"Who?" Sierra asked.

"Well...it was Noah." after I said this, Sierra's huge smile fades, and she gives me a shocked look.

"You...you really talked to Noah?" Sierra asked; sounding a little distance. I got a confused look, and told her all about today. From when I discovered Noah worked at the coffee shop I went to, the story Noah told me, and our little time out we arranged for tomorrow. "So...you two are just gonna...gonna...hang out tomorrow?" Sierra asked; still really shocked.

"Uh...yeah." I reply blandly. "Is...there...there something wrong with that?"

"...no." Sierra then stood up. "Look, I gotta go do some updating on my TD blogs. I'll be out soon..." with that, Sierra then walked to the door way of her office (she had one just or her computer) and turned back to me. "Your still on the couch by the way." she then goes into her office, and closes the door. I groaned slightly, but...I honestly was into good of a mood to be brought down. I then realized I was very tired, and...I just wanted to get some rest. I the stretched out on the couch, and pull the blankets over me. As soon as I laid my head down on the pillow, I instantly fell into a deep sleep – still excited about tomorrow.

*No ones POV*

As Alejandro unlocked to door to his apartment; he never expected to get a phone call. But, as soon as he shut the door behind him, the phone in the home started to ring. Alejandro tossed his jacket aside, (it was surprisingly cold outside on the mornings when he went to work) and quickly picked up the nearest phone. "Hello, Bonitos residence; Alejandro speaking."

"Alejandro, we need to talk!" a familiar female voice says. Alejandro smirks, and sits on the nearby couch.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a lovely surprise." Alejandro purrs; doing his best to sound seductive. You see...he had a thing for the female on the other line, and he was still trying to win her over...even if she is obsessed over a certain tech geek. "So, Sierra, let me guess, you just called to hear my voice."

"This is serious Alejandro!" Sierra hissed. "We have a real issue here!" Alejandro's smirk vanished, and he sighed heavily.

"Okay, lay it on me." Alejandro says, managing to groan only slightly. Sierra then told Alejandro of the supposed issue at hand. She told him how Cody and Noah accidentally met up at this cafe, and they had talked to each other the whole time they were there. In fact, Sierra explains, that they had such a good time, they had made arrangements to meet up again tomorrow night to talk some more over coffee. "No offensive chica." Alejandro says after Sierra finishes. "But I don't see a problem here. I mean...there only gonna have coffee and talk. What exactly is the harm in that?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Sierra hissed. "If they talk, and share coffee they could easily wind up falling in love with each other!" Alejandro sighed, and shook his head.

"Sierra...that's loco." You have Cody wrapped around your little finger! There's no way he'd leave you – especially for a guy like Noah!" there was a momentarily silence, and then Alejandro sighs. "Look, Sierra, if it's Noah your worried about, I assure you I have him on the shortest leash ever. There's no way he'd make a move on Cody while he's with me." there was, again, more silence.

"Then you know where he is?" Sierra asked curiously.

"Of course." Alejandro says soothingly. "He's at some staff party his boss is throwing, and I have him coming home in an hour. I assure you, I have everything's under control." Alejandro then suddenly sighs, and decides to tell Sierra his true thoughts. "Look, Sierra...I'm getting really sick and tired of manipulating Noah just so he won't be with Cody. Sure, it was fun to hear him moan my name and and make him blush, but...it just isn't as enjoyable as it used to be. It seems I'm kissing him more and more lately...and...I just don't like it. Sierra, I think I'm gonna turn Noah lose – whether Cody marries you or not.

"I...I can't believe you!" Sierra sobbed out. "You promised me that you'd help me keep Noah out of the picture until Cody and I were married! But...but now you're just gonna abandon me like a mangy mutt?" with that, Sierra burst into tears. Alejandro instantly felt waves of guilt pour over him, and...he felt terrible for making Sierra cry like this.

"Sierra...I'm not gonna abandon you." Alejandro sighed. Sierra finally stopped crying, and smiled slightly.

"Really?" Sierra asked hopefully.

"Of course." Alejandro says reassuringly. "I'd never abandon you in your hour of need. Besides, I made a promise, and I have not yet forgotten it." In fact, it was quit the opposite Alejandro could remember it like it was yesterday...

_*Flashback*_

_As the TDWT bus speed along to the cast's first destination; a certain Latin male couldn't help but scope out the competition for any threats. As he looked around, through his eyes, they were all gonna be pretty easy to take down. Lashawna, Bridgett, and Heather (even though she constantly denies it) were drooling over over him, so the weren't an issue; Courtney and Gwen were most likely gonna bring each other down once Gwen admitted she wanted Duncan – who would mostly likely lose because of his cocky nature – as well as Courtney; Owen, Lindsey, and Tyler were all mindless, and will probably get manipulated out if the game one way or another; the rest were of no interest, and Alejandro was sure they;d be gone in the first ten episodes. It seemed no one in this new season could bring Alejandro down – at lest in his mind. _

_Of course...there was one person that Alejandro feared might best him. She had long purple hair that was in a lengthy pony tail, and an obsessive mature combined with a endurance that, if used together properly, could easily bring Alejandro to his knees. Her name was Sierra, and...a plus to being a supposed threat to him...Alejandro found her quit attractive. Although...the obsessed teenage girl only cared about one thing. Cody. That small, geeky boy was all Sierra talked about. Twenty-four seven; it was all Cody! And, Alejandro had to admit, he was very jealous of it. But Alejandro couldn't concern himself with petty feelings This was all a game, and he intended to play it. So, in an effort to get inside Sierra's head, Alejandro took the seat right next to her on the bus – which was in the very back.. Alejandro tried to get Sierra to spill about her strategy for the competition, but...she only wanted to talk about her shaggy haired crush._

"_OMG, isn't Cody the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Sierra asked squealing. Alejandro rolled his eyes, and looked up a couple of rows where Cody sat. Once he did, he automatically noticed he was sitting next to TD's own cynical smart guy. Alejandro smirked, and he instantly knew how to get Sierra riled up._

"_So, Sierra, you really think Cody and you were meant to be a couple?" Alejandro asked with a evil smirk that would scare even the devil. Sierra got a worried look, but it quickly turned to skepticism._

"_Yeah...why do you ask?" Sierra asks Alejandro with distrust._

"_Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..." Alejandro then gestures to the seat Cody was in. "It seems your crush plays for the other team." Sierra then follows to where Alejandro is looking, and instantly gets wide eyed. Her jaw drops, and her eyes fill with tears._

"_But...but...this can't be!" Sierra whimpers out. Alejandro smirks, and puts an arm around Sierra._

"_Look, Sierra, I'm sorry about your crush." Alejandro coos with fake sympathy. "But, it seems as long as Noah is in the picture, he won't be falling for you anytime soon." Sierra then snivels, and...much to Alejandro's surprise, she got a devious thinking look. After awhile, she smirked slightly, and looked at Alejandro with a devilish look in her eyes._

"_Your right." Sierra says calmly. "He won't fall for me as long as Noah is in his life. Unless...you'd be willing to date him for me." Alejandro got wide eyed at this, but...he decided it must be a joke._

"_Well, what exactly do I have to do?" Alejandro asked chuckling. _

"_Hm...well, I suppose you'd have to kiss and hug him." Sierra says in total seriousness. "I mean, how else would you get him to fall for you?" Alejandro's smile then fades, and...he realizes Sierra is being totally serious. Alejandro's jaw dropped slightly, and he didn't really know what to reply to what Sierra had just suggested he'd do. _

"_Oh...uh...look Sierra, I'd love to help you out, but...I don't swing that way." Alejandro explains a bit awkwardly – getting a deep blush.. Sierra then got a sad expression at this._

"_But...but...you gave me the idea!" Sierra whined. "Besides...I thought...I thought we could be good friends!" Sierra then buried her face in her hands, and started to wail. Alejandro felt his heart pick up speed, and...he suddenly realized friends could easily be changed into something more. And all he had to do was pretend to be interested in a guy; I mean, how different would it be from liking a girl?_

"_Okay...so, if I did do this, how long would it be for?" Alejandro asked – thinking with his male parts instead of his brain. Sierra suddenly stopped crying, and gave him the happiest smile the Latino had ever seen._

"_Well, I was thinking just until Cody falls for me – so...end of the season?" Sierra replies happily._

"_And...it'd just be until then?" Alejandro asks a bit embarrassed. Sierra nods enthusiastically, and Alejandro lets out a sad sigh. "But...what would be in it for me?" Sierra got a thinking look, but then it turns into a smile._

"_Well, if you do this little thing for me..." Sierra begins, moving closer to Alejandro. "I'll give you as many of these as you desire." with that, she then places a kiss gently on his lips, and her hands went under his shirt and started to massage his shoulder's with pressure but, at the same time, with care. Alejandro is surprised at first, but the starts to kiss back. Of course, when he does, Sierra pulls away. "So...do you promise to do this for me?" Sierra asks innocently as if she hadn't just kissed him and massaged his shoulders._

"_Yes...I promise I'll help you out." Alejandro says, sounding very lovestruck. Sierra got an even wider smile – if that's even possible – and pulled Alejandro into a tight hug. _

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sierra squeals in pure delight. Alejandro blushed deeply, and hugged the purple haired stalker back. _

"_Your welcome...Sierra." Alejandro says, blushing madly. Sierra then pulls away, and looks out the window. Alejandro looked at her for a few minutes, and...he realized what he had just agreed to. Alejandro then looked away from Sierra, and to the local bookworm. Alejandro had to admit; Noah was very intellectual, but...he doubted he'd ever fall for him. Alejandro then quickly looks over at Sierra, and...he knows he at least needed to try to meet her wishes._

_*end of Flashbacks*_

And from that day on; Alejandro has been doing his best to keep Sierra happy. He had somehow got Noah to fall for him, but not without some complications. At first it was really fun having someone on the same IQ level around, but, soon, Noah's sarcastic remarks made Alejandro very ticked very quickly. So, because he was stuck with him, Alejandro decided to make some changes to Noah to fit his liking.

Alejandro change the High IQ's clothing, his choose in words, and, more importantly, his sarcastic behavior. The last one was hard to pull off, but with some minor beatings – or "reminders" as Alejandro called them – Alejandro changed the way Noah thought and acted. It had all been going smoothly for a long time – with some reminders along the way – but, recently, Alejandro has been having Sierra come around more and more often to...encourage him. The world was at a certain balance until...well, the last five to ten minutes.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do about this little issue?" Alejandro asked.

"Simple." Sierra replies happily. "Just use your man-whore powers to make sure he doesn't want to try anything on my Cody!" Alejandro rolls his eyes slightly. Personally, at this point, he could see things like this coming a mile away.

"Alright then...I'll do that..." Alejandro replies sadly.

"Aw, someone sounds sad!" Sierra chuckles. "Look, if you do this right, I'll come by later, and...give your part of our deal." Alejandro smiles, and gets an expression of pure joy.

"I'll do more than my best!" Alejandro repeats; more ecclesiastically than before.

"That's what I wanted to hear!" Sierra says in a happy tone. They both then hung up, and Alejandro started to rush around to get things set up. If Alejandro wanted his time with Sierra; he had to make sure this little seduction session with Noah went off without a hitch. 

*Noah's POV*

As the metro speed down the track, I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely. My time with Cody...it made me get more self confident. It made me feel...feel more than just a puppet – something I haven't felt in a long, long time. In fact, I was in such a good mood, I stayed at Crystal's little staff part till 8:57. The staff party was actually the most fun I've had since I started to work at Creative Cafe.

'Sierra is one lucky girl for having a guy like Cody around...' I thought dreamily. Truthfully, being with Cody even made me think even more seriously about leaving Alejandro. I know it sounded stupid, considering it was only a half hour conversation, but I just...just...was confused about what I really wanted. As my inner battle took place; the metro doors opened at my stop. I quickly got off, and hurried to my apartment building. I then climbed the stairs to my room, and took out my key. I unlocked the door, and went inside – expecting to find my normal apartment room. Of course...when I got inside, I was greeted with candle light. Of course, what was the most shocking, Alejandro was laid out on the couch – a devious smirk on his face.

"Hello Noah." Alejandro says in a very seductive voice. "How was your day at the cafe?"

"Hey...Alejandro." I reply a little embarrassed. "Um...it was...it was actually very good. Uh...so...whats with all the candles?" Alejandro smirked at this, and got off from his spot on the couch.

"I was just trying to create a...romantic atmosphere." Alejandro says huskily, causing me to blush deeply. He then came right in front of me, and wrapped his hands around my waist. I was about to say something when he put a finger over my lips to silence me. "Lets not spoil this moment with talking mi amour." and with that, Alejandro pulled me into a kiss. His tongue instantly found it's way into my mouth, and I couldn't help but melt into it. Then, what surprised me even more, I felt Alejandro's hands sneak underneath my shirt, and slowly takes it off.

"A-Alejandro!" I gasped out. He then smirks, and moves to my ear.

"Please, let your body's movements be your words." Alejandro whispered huskily; sending shivers down my spine. He then starts to lightly nibble my ear while his hands start to expertly massage my shoulders. I moan slightly, and lean further into Alejandro's touch. He then slowly kisses his way from my ear to my neck, and begins to suck and lick it. I moan again, and angle my head so he could have more access to the my neck. He continues to suck and nibble my neck until he found his way to my collar bone. He then started to lightly suck on it – making me moan deeply.

"Alejandro." I moan out as he continued to suck at my collar bone. Of course, as soon as this happens, he instantly moves back to my ear, and whispers something again.

"I love you." Alejandro whispers. "You are mine, and no one else may have you. You are the one thing that I truly desire and have. I don't want you to think about anyone but me. If you don't choose me, then my heart is truly broken. Do you understand this?" just then, something deep inside me held up a red flag. Something about Alejandro's words should have sent me flying out of his arms, but...my head was to clouded with pleasure to even get the slightest warning.

"Yes." I whisper out; wanting Alejandro's previous actions to resume. The Spanish teen smiles, and pulls me into another kiss. This one was shorter, but it still had the same spark. Soon, Alejandro pulled away with a devilish smile.

"Alright my love...let me give you what I know you desire." Alejandro then quickly kisses down my neck, and goes back to my collar bone. I moan slightly, and started massaging Alejandro's shoulders so he wouldn't be left out. Of course...he doesn't even notice my action. In fact, in a way, he repeals it. By that I mean; he took a hold of both my hands, and placed me on the nearby couch. He then once again kisses my lips, and inserts his tongue in my mouth. Another warning is sent from deep within my mind, but...I didn't hear it. I partly knew this was all a fake somehow, but...I didn't want to admit it.

This moment was for me and Alejandro...no matter what the reality was.

_**Uh-oh, things are getting spicy! XD **_

_**Anyway...I kinda fel like that little part may have been a bit of M...or a start to one. O3O If it is to adult for T; I'm truly sorry! Please tell me, and I'll make sure to dull down the kissing/affection scenes down! **_

_**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! 3 **_


	4. A night out

_**Whoa...it's the next part! X3 I'm so happy this story is making all of you commentator's...well...in other words...comment. .3. Yeah; I'm gonna start this already! XD**_

*Cody's POV*

I slept surprisingly well that night – last night – but all to soon the alarms blare woke me up. I groaned only slightly, and swiftly turned off the alarm. I then sat up, and stretched out before happily going to take a shower. Thanks to the full night of sleep; I felt more calm and rested than I had in a while. After I took my shower, I went to the kitchen and started making coffee. As I did; a pair of tanned arms wrapped themselves around my waist and put their head on my shoulder. I smiled; thinking it was Noah for some odd reason, but, when I turned to look at the person, I found it to be Sierra.

"Good morning honey bear." Sierra says warmly before giving me a quick peck on the lips. My smile faded, but I managed to keep a good portion of it.

"Hey babe." I replied. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I slept very well sweetie!" Sierra says bubbly. "Now, go sit down and let me make you a nice breakfast." I was momentarily stunned, but I didn't object. I sat down at the kitchen table, and, soon, Sierra put a bowl of cereal in front of me. "Sorry it's nothing fancy, but I'll go grocery shopping later this week."

"Sierra, this is fine...really it is." I reassured her. "But...there is one thing I don't really get."

"What is it funny bunny?" Sierra asked – using yet another nickname for me.

"Well...you see...if your mad at me – which I thought you were – then why did you go through the trouble of making me breakfast? I mean...shouldn't I be making my own breakfast?" Sierra laughed lightly at this, and pulled me int a tight hug.

"Because I love you is why silly!" Sierra squealed. I let out a gaps for air, and, thankfully, Sierra released me. "Besides...I just wanted to remind you of my love." there was something about Sierra's words – not exactly the ones she used, but the manner and tone she used them in – that didn't feel right. Of course...my stomach growled lightly, and all I could think about was food.

"Oh...okay then." I replied. Sierra then sat across form me, and I started to vacuum down the milk covered flasks. Of course, as I was eating, Sierra was busy talking. We actually had a few minuted of decent conversation, but...it didn't last. Inevitably, she started to talk about my least favorite subject at the moment – marriage. And it wasn't just any marriage, no! It was...our own marriage she was talking about...

"Oh Cody, it's gonna be so perfect!" Sierra cooed happily. "I almost have all the details planned out, and I spared no expense! I have the place – a church right by the beach, the dress – that one from the bridal shop downtown, and a special surprise location for the honeymoon!" she winked, and I felt my face grow red hot I had to look away.

"Sounds great Sierra." I mumbled. "But...if you spared no expense; how on earth are we gonna pay for it? I mean...I can't even pay for those engagement rings we have held at the jewelery shop."

"Don't worry cutie," Sierra says warmly. "I have enough money saved up for the dress, the honeymoon, and half for the church. Besides, you said whatever you couldn't pay with your bonus from the bank or your parents." Sierra's words caused a heavy lump to settle in my throat. You see, after Total Drama Action ended, I decided to phone my parents so I could catch up with them. I told them all about my relationship with Noah – since he had told his parents when TDI ended - and...well...they didn't exactly approve. Or, at least my father didn't. I never knew what my mothers opinion was, because my fathers yelling drowned out all other noise. He said I was cut off, and that he never wanted to see or hear from me again. And, true to his word, that very next day my bank account – which was linked to my parents – was at zero. Ever since then, I hadn't seen or heard from my parents – which was a total of about...4 years. But...I didn't really care. Sierra and I were getting along seemingly well, and needed mo financial help from them. That is...until this exact moment.

"Yeah...hehe, once I get bonus, the first thing I'm gonna do is go downtown and buy our rings so it can be official." I replied; praying Sierra didn't notice my nervousness. Luck must have been on my side, because Sierra was so happy she didn't notice my nervous behavior. She then happily pulled me into another hug, and squealed happily.

"Oh Cody; our wedding is gonna be so perfect!" Sierra exclaimed in pure joy.

"Yeah...it is." I reply; going over the budget I my head. Sierra then released me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Your so freaking cute Cody!" Sierra giggles happily. She then looks up as the clock, and stands up. "Well it's that time again. I'll have dinner on the table when you come home from work!" with that, Sierra heads for the door. I suddenly remembered the plans I made with Noah, and a certain guilt filled my being.

"But...Sierra...I was gonna catch up with Noah later today." I speak up. "I'm probably gonna be home late, so you can just eat whatever you want." Sierra stopped dead in her tracks, and turned back to me.

"What?" Sierra gasped out in a confused and hurt tone.

"Don't you remember Sierra?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "I told you last night I ran into Noah and that we were gonna meet up at the cafe he works at so we can catch up." Sierra's eyes filled with tears, and she got a beyond sad look.

"Oh...okay then." Sierra replies sadly. "I guess catching up with your friend is more important than having a dinner with your soon to be fiance." she then turns around, and starts to sulk to the door. I felt a certain guilt overcome me, and...I just wanted to make sure Sierra was happy.

"Sierra...please don't go yet." I spoke up, causing Sierra to stop. She then turned around with teary eyes, and I took a deep breath. "Look, Sierra...if your really that upset over me catching up with Noah...I can cancel with him so we can have a nice dinner here." Sierra's eyes lite up, and she wiped the running tears from her cheeks.

"Y-You'd really do that for me?" Sierra asks hopefully.

"Of course." I reply warmly. "I mean, your my fiance. There's nothing more important to me than your happiness." Sierra then runs over to me, and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Oh Cody, your just the sweetest!" Sierra gushes. "Thanks a billion for canceling on Noah for me! I'm gonna make sure I make your favorite for dinner tonight!" Sierra then gives me a passionate kiss, and scampers out the door. I just sit there for a few minutes, and...I finally realize what I had done. I had promised to blow off Noah, and...for some reason...I felt really guilty. I was really looking forward to my time with Noah, and...now...it was all gone...just for Sierra. I then slumped in my seat, and started at the ceiling.

"How on earth did that happen?" I asked myself. Don't get me wrong, I love Sierra, but...I see her everyday. Now Noah...I didn't even know he was in this city until I went to that coffee shop. I really want to catch up with him some more, but...I guess Sierra comes first. "How am I gonna break it to him?" I asked myself. I didn't have time to decide how I should tell him, because I saw the clock, and I realized I needed to get going. I quickly put the cereal bowl in the sink, and headed out the door. Of course...I had only one thing running through my mind.

How will Noah react when I cancel on him?

*Noah's POV*

As the alarms blare awoke me; I felt as though I could sleep another twelve hours.

'Ugh...why'd I set the alarm so early?' I thought as I slowly started to open my eyes. Once I had fully opened my eyes; I could feel my cheeks grow red. I had my head in Alejandro's neck, and he had his arms around my waist. Last night suddenly flashed in my mind, and...I couldn't believe we were like this. I always thought you had to have 'special' relationships with a person to end up in this position, but...we didn't. Alejandro just sucked on my neck for about an hour, and then said he was to tired to go all the way. I was disappointed, and, even though he said he was sorry, I could tell he was secretly happy. So, after awhile of wandering thinking, I just lay there – feeling the warmth and safety Alejandro's embrace brought me. Of course, the calm and quiet didn't last long. Soon Alejandro awoke, and smile at me.

"Good morning mi amour." Alejandro says before kissing me lightly on the forehead. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine." I reply. We both share a moment of silence bliss, but, of course, the alarms blare soon became more and more noticeable. We both finally got up, and I promptly shut off the alarm. I then head for the shower, but Alejandro leaned against the doorway to the bathroom. "Uh...I kinda need to take a shower." I say awkwardly. Alejandro smirks, and pulls me closer by my waist.

"You know...we can always take one together." Alejandro whispers huskily. I blushed deeply, and I feel a huge lump form in my throat.

"Uh...I...I'd rather take mine alone." I reply feeling very protective of my personal body.

"That's fine my little rose." Alejandro says smirking. "I understand if your shy. I don't hold it against you, because, soon, I'll see your body soon enough." Alejandro gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and I hurry into the shower. I don't know why, but...ever since last night...the idea of Alejandro seeing me naked just...just makes me sick to my stomach.

"Why do I feel like this?" I ask myself as I adjust the water temperature to my liking. "I mean...he's my boyfriend for crying out loud! Him seeing me naked should be my goal! Ugh...I have to sort this out later." with that, I got in the shower, and took a quick one. As soon as I was done, I dried off, got dressed, and went out of the bathroom to find Alejandro waiting for me.

"Hello Noah." Alejandro purrs, coming closer, and putting his arms around my waist. "So...I was thinking, can we spend some time...together tonight." Alejandro asks winking slightly. I blush, and...I suddenly remember that I had plans with Cody tonight.

"Uh well...I sorta had plans with a friend tonight..." I say blushing like crazy.

"Oh really?" Alejandro asks while raising an eyebrow in probably fake curiosity. "But I thought that we could...oh, I don't know...spend some time 'alone' tonight. Can't you please cancel?" Alejandro then wraps his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer to him. "Please say you'll cancel and stay with me tonight." I felt my cheeks grow hot, and...I knew the only way I was getting out of here was with a yes.

"Okay...I'll cancel." I whisper, causing Alejandro to smile happily. He then pulls me into a passionate kiss, and I couldn't help but melt into it. After awhile, we finally separate.

"I'm afraid I must get ready." Alejandro says sadly. "You go on ahead to work. I'll just see you tonight." I nod, and Alejandro kisses me once more before going into the bathroom. I then go out the door, and start off for the metro. As I walked down the street...I couldn't help but curse myself for giving into Alejandro's will so easily. I had the perfect opportunity to really re-connect with Cody, and, as like many other things, I let Alejandro prevent me from it. I really hated the fact I didn't put up more of a fight, but...Alejandro always wins.

"He always gets his way." I mumble as I enter the metro building. I then quickly go to the terminals, and find the train that I always take in my morning commutes. As I stepped onto the car...something kept tugging at the back of my brain.

Who am I ever gonna cancel on Cody?

*Cody's POV*

As soon as I got to the office; I immediately had to start working on endless seeming files. After I had gotten half of them done; it was time for lunch.

"I'm going to the cafe." Jake announced. "Wanna come Cody?"

"Sorry, but I really have to stay here today." I reply rather coldly. Jake got a confused expression, but shook his head and left. I then turned back to my desk, and started working again. After awhile of working; all my files were done. I looked at the clock, and saw it was another 3 hours till I got to go home. 'What am I going to do?' I thought. I then looked at the phone, and, instantly, a image of Noah flashed in my mind. "Well...I guess I better get it lout of the way." I sigh sadly. I reach for the phone, but...I didn't pick it up. I just stared at it; wondering if it was the right thing to do. Before, it seemed like such a simple choice, but, now...it was easier said then done. I debated, and, after one whole hour, picked up the phone and dialed Noah's cell. After three unanswered rings; I had the thought he could be away from the phone. 'Please just let him be away from the phone so I can just leave him a message, and be done with it.' I prayed in my head. Of course...I had no such luck. On the fourth ring; the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Noah's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey Noah." I say a little awkwardly. "It's me, and...I...I wanted to talk to you about tonight." there was a momentary silence, but Noah finally broke it.

"Yeah, tonight,well...I just...am really looking forward to it." Noah replies. I felt a lump form in my throat. I don't know why, but...there was something about Noah's voice that made me wanna hug him as tight as I could. I silently sighed, realizing I couldn't break out plans, and smiled slightly.

"Yeah...I am to." I reply. "I just called to make sure I was meeting you at the cafe."

"Yep, your right." Noah replies, laughing slightly. "So...I guess I'll see you then?"

"Of course." I say, actually smiling wider. We both said goodbye, and hung up. As soon as I did; I mentally slapped myself for doing what I just did. "Why did I do that?" I asked myself in a hissing tone. "Sure, I'm doing what I wanted to do, but...now Sierra's gonna know I blew her off! And it's not like I can just say I had to work over when I'm really going to see Noah!" I sat there for a second, but I then realized...I gave myself a plan. "Well...might as well try." I mumble as I pick up the phone again. I then dial Sierra's cell, and, in a matter of one ring, she answered.

"Hello sugar lump!" Sierra squealed happily. I took in a deep breath, and frowned.

"Hey Sierra." I reply; sounding very upset. "I just called to tell you I have a bit of bad news about tonight..." I hear a gasp on the other line, and, for a moment, I thought I could actually get away with this.

"What, whats the bad news?" Sierra gasped out. "Didn't you tell Noah you were canceling?"

"Yeah...I did." I reply sadly.

"Then whats the matter?" Sierra demanded – sounding very concerned. I forced myself to not chuckle, and continued to frown.

"Well...you see, my boss just swamped me with a bunch of work, and I can't possibly leave till it is done." I explain in the most hurt, broken up voice I can muster. There is a bit of a silence, and, for a second. I thought Sierra already figured me out.

"There really no way to get out of it?" Sierra asks sadly. I sigh silently in relief, and continue.

"I'm afraid so." I sigh sadly. "So it looks like you have a night free. I'm really sorry, but...look at the bright side! You can hang out with the other waitresses after work now!"

"Hm...Jasmin and Stephanie have been asking me to do a girls night out with them." Sierra says; sounding a bit happier. I mentally praised Jasmin and Stephanie, and smiled at how well this was coming together. "You sure you okay with me doing this?"

"Of course I am!" I exclaim happily.

"Well then...okay!" Sierra says proudly. "I'm gonna go make the arrangements now! See you later honey!" with that, Sierra hung up. I smiles, and sighed loudly in relief. Everything had fallen so neatly into place it was scary, and, for a moment, I debated if this was all just a dream. But...thankfully it was not. I was really going to hang out with Noah, and Sierra didn't have a clue about it. I felt a little guilt about lying to Sierra, but...hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. I then look at the clock, and saw it was now only a mere two hours till I got to see Noah. I smile, and go back to work in an attempt to keep myself occupied for two more hours.

*Noah's POV*

Once I got to the cafe; I busied myself with mindless tasks so I wouldn't have to think about what I was gonna do. You see, on my way to the cafe, I decided that I'd tell Cody I'm canceling what – and if – he came with Jake for lunch. So, for long while, I did the most time consuming, useless jobs around the cafe possible. I cleaned the oven, made the coffee, and mopped the floors. By the time all that was finished; it was lunch time. Right at twelve; Jake walked into the cafe. He only bad thing was...Cody wasn't with him.

"Hey...wheres Cody?" I asked. Jake gave me a questioning look, and shrugged his shoulders.

"The guy's still at work." Jake explained. "I guess he had a lot of work to do. Man...I do not wanna be him right now! I mean; I can barley spend the morning away from Crystal! I can't imagine a lunch with out her!" Crystal – who had hugged him when he came in – awed, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Jake, your the sweetest guy I know!" Crystal then kissed Jake on the lips, and, in seconds, they were making out. I sighed, and sulked my way to the register. After an hour, Jake left, and everything went kinda quiet. If you don't know; coffee places usually _never _get business after the breakfast rush. Maybe a drifter here and there, but, other than that, no one came in here. The quiet gave me a little more time to think about canceling on Cody. Since the lunch thing didn't work; I had to think of a different approach. What seems like just after I started thinking; my cell rang. I quickly got it out of my back pocket, and saw it was...Cody's number.

"Why would he be calling me?" I thought out loud. I just stared at the phone – in a trance of some sorts. Of course, on the fourth ring, I snapped out of it, and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Noah." Cody's voice says over the phone; sounding...embarrassed for some reason. "It's me, and...I...I wanted to talk to you about tonight." my eyes widen slightly, and...I had a bad feeling about what he wanted to talk about. Of course, I could be wrong...

"Yeah...tonight." I say after a little pause. "Yeah, tonight,well...I just...am really looking forward to it." I reply; sounding a bit needy. There was another pause, but then Cody broke it.

"Yeah...I am to." Cody says – sounding some what happier. "I just called to make sure I was meeting you at the cafe." I felt relief wash over me, and I felt silly for thinking what I had only moments ago.

"Yep, your right." I reply, laughing slightly. "So...I guess I'll see you then?"

"Of course." Cody replied. We both say goodbye, and, as soon as I hung up, I remember my previous little chat with Alejandro.

"Well, this is just great!" I grumble sarcastically – felling safe enough to use it. "How could I forget to break our plans tonight! Now it's gonna be even harder to do so! And I can't ever lie to my Alejandro! I mean, sure I wanna hang out with Cody , but...Alejandro said I couldn't. And, it's not like I can say Cody already called and broke the plans, which is partly the truth, and then say Crystal's making me stay for employee training right?" I then realized I had given myself a plan. "Well...it's stupid, but...hey, it's worth a try." I then quickly got my cell phone back out, and dialed Alejandro's cell number, and, after two rings, he answered.

"Hello?" Alejandro's voice says though the line. A rush of fear comes over me, but I quickly shake it off, and continue.

"Hey Alejandro." I say a bit sadly. "I'm just calling to tell you some bad news about tonight."

"Oh really?" Alejandro asked; sounding very suspicious. "What is it? Didn't you already tell Cody you had other plans?" another wave of fear washed through me, but I still stood strong.

"Well...no; actually he called and canceled on me." I explain sadly.

"Oh!" Alejandro says; sounding very shocked. "Well then; I'm very sorry that happened mi amour. Is that why you sound upset?" I smiled at how well this was working, but quickly turned it back into a frown for effect.

"Yeah, and, if that wasn't bad enough, Crystal's making me stay over to teach me how to use this new appliance." I explain – remembering we we're getting new coffee makers in about a month. "Believe me; there's nothing I wanna do more than come home and be with you, but...my hands are kinda tied up here." I held my breath, and waited for his response. There was a bit of a silence, but, finally, Alejandro broke it.

"I see." Alejandro sighs. "Well; things like this do happen. Besides, I just got a reservation for three tonight, and I have to wait on them. I guess were both busy then." Alejandro then laughed heartily, and I joined in with more of a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah...so...I'll see you later?" I asked; wanting the random laughter to stop.

"Of course." Alejandro says happily. We both quickly say goodbye, and hang up. After I do; I sigh in huge relief. My idiotic plan looked like it might actually work! I then put my phone back in my pocket, and, when I look back up, I see Crystal right in my face. "Uh...can I help you?" Crystal stares at me a moment, but then smiles.

"No...I'm good." she then hops of the counter, and starts to walk away, but then turns back around. "Oh, and Noah, your a very convincing liar." my eyes widen, and Crystal smirks. "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me." she then turns around, and walks away humming Americano by Lady Gaga. I watched her walk away, and...somehow...I knew I could take Crystal's word. I then turned my attention back to the door, and was basically waiting for Cody to show up.

*Cody's POV*

After the phone thing; the day seem to zoom by. Soon, it was time for me to go and meet Noah. Of course...there was only one way I knew how to get there.

"Hey Jake, wait up man!" I called out as I ran to catch up with said tanned male. Thankfully he stopped, and I quickly caught up to him. "Thanks! So...mind if I tag along with you to the cafe? I kinda forgot which metro to take..." I explained while laughing my signature nervous laugh.

"Um...sure." Jake says awkwardly. We then head for the metro, and, once there, hop on a train. It soon leaves the station, and we start racing along the tracks.

"Hey...thanks for letting me come with you." I say after a long silence.

"No problem." Jake replies. We then fell back into a silence. Thankfully the ride didn't last much longer, because...the silence was driving me insane. Once the metro doors opened; me and Jake promptly got off. We then walk down a few blocks, and, before I knew it, we were in front of Creative Cafe. I suddenly felt a nervous knot in my stomach, but...I was already here now. I then walked into the cafe, and there at the cashier was Noah – reading a magazine of some kind.

"Hey Noah." I greeted happily. Noah looked up, and got a wide smile.

"Hello Cody!" Noah exclaimed. "I'm so glad you could make it! Uh...just take a seat, and I'll be right there!" I nodded, and went to a nearby booth and sat. In a few minutes, Noah handed me a cup of coffee, and slid into the other side of the booth. "I got you decaf, but if you prefer regular, I can get you some." I smile, and shake my head.

"No, this is just fine" I reassure him. "Thank you." Noah smiles at me, and we both take a drink from our coffee. (Noah had also brought a mug for himself) We then spent the next hour chatting. We talked about our jobs, a bit about the latest books and movies, and, finally, we talked about the upcoming holidays.

"So, what are you plans for Thanksgiving?" Noah asks. I then got a sad look, but settle it to the floor so Noah wouldn't see. I didn't want to tell him that I didn't see my family anymore, because...he didn't need to worry about me...

"Oh...you know...the usual." I manege to get out. "Dinner with my family, Sierra's family...the whole bit." I then put on a small smile, and look up at Noah. "So, do you have any plans with your family?" Noah get a surprised look, and smiles weakly – looking into the dark liquid in his mug.

"I haven't seen my family since when I was dating you." Noah explains. My jaw drops, and...I realize that was a whole seven years – much longer than my separation from the family.

"Wait...your serious?" I ask in a little shock..

"Yep." Noah replies before taking a drink from his coffee. "It's been a whole seven years. Ever since I came home from TDI, and told them I was gay; I haven't seen or heard from my family – including grandparents, and my eight siblings. Then again; my fathers yelling at me made it pretty clear I wasn't welcome there." I then realized his story sounded familiar, and...I knew it was the exact same thing that happened to me.

"Yeah...my father was pretty steamed when I told him." I say with a nervous chuckle. We both then fall into a silence, and I realized the cafe was fairly packed. "Wow...whats with the people?"

"Eh, it's just the usual study-rush." Noah explains. "You see; we're right down the road from a collage. When students need a little pick me up for something – be it a date, or test – the come here, and buy some coffee beans so they could make coffee at anytime. This is a fairly large crowd; a mid-term or something must be coming up." I smiled; liking the fact we had fallen back into normal conversation so easily. We then talked about the collages we went to, the roommates we had, and even some of the people we went out with.

"I went out a lot with Sierra." I explained. "In fact, she was the only one I really went out with. I took her to prom, homecoming, and stuff like that. The only time we didn't date was when I went to collage, and even then we still saw each other after my classes."

"Wow...you two seem like the perfect pair." Noah says in all honesty. "Are you two still together?" I smiled at his question.

"I'm proud to say we are." I reply. "In fact, once I scrap enough cash together, I'm gonna buy engagement rings to make the whole thing official!" Noah gave me a wide smile, and nodded in congratulations. (he was taking a drink of coffee – so he couldn't really talk) "So, enough about my relationship! So, tell me, is there a special someone in your life?" Noah got a surprised look, and smiled lightly.

"Yeah...Alejandro and I started dating a year after we broke up." my jaw dropped slightly, and...I couldn't believe my ears.

"Alejandro?" I asked. "The Alejandro? The Alejandro one who manipulated all those girls in TDWT?"

"That's the one." Noah answers proudly. "We've been together for three whole three years, and I couldn't ask for anything better." I was still shocked by what Noah was telling me. To me; Alejandro always seemed like the typical muscled womanizer. I never expected him to be gay; let alone with Noah the know-it-all. Of course...as a lot of people say...weirder things have happened.

"Well...congratulations!" I say in an effort to be supportive of my friend. Noah smiles, and looks back into his coffee mug.

"Yeah...Alejandro is...one heck of a guy." Noah mumbles so low I can barley hear him. "I'm just lucky to be with him." I then see something from Noah's face roll of his cheek, and into his coffee cup. A few more things rolled off Noah's cheeks, and into his coffee cup, but...I didn't know what. It took me a minute to realize what it was, but, when I did, I could hardly believe it. Noah, the sarcastic know it all I used to love, was crying.

"Noah...are you okay?" I asked. Noah then looked at me with teary eyes, and wide the tears from his cheeks, and smiles.

"Yeah...I just...think this coffee has a little bit of cinnamon." Noah explains. "I've sorta developed a small allergy to it. Nothing serious; it just makes me to get all teary eyed. Hey...do you mind if we go take a walk outside? I just need some air."

"Sure." I reply, getting up from the booth. Noah got up to, and we both made our way through the crowd of teens, and into the night air. It had already got dark, and had cooled greatly.

"Thanks." Noah says. "It was getting a little crowded in there..." I nod, and we both start walking down the street. As we walked; I looked over at Noah. I could tell by his expression that he had something on his mind. Of course...I was gonna let it go for now.

If he wants to tell me something...I want him to do it when he feels comfortable.

*Noah's POV*

'Thank god we got out of there...' I sighed in my mind. The real reason I wanted to leave the cafe was because, if I broke down, I didn't want bunch of other people to see me break down.

You see...I pretended to be happy for Cody. I mean, how could he fall for a stalker like Sierra? I just didn't make scene to me, but...I guess I shouldn't be talking about relationships. And, I guess in reality, that was the real reason I almost broke down. I could pretend to be happy for Cody all day and not be affected, but...talking about Alejandro is a tender subject. I guess deep down; I know that...that I...don't...really love him...

"Hey, you okay Noah?" Cody asked while waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, and I realized I had zoned out for a moment.

"Yeah, and sorry for zoning there." I say apologetically. I then look around, and I realize we had walked all the was to a park – which was about a block away. I smile, and take Cody's hand lightly. "Come on; I have something you need to see." Cody blushed faintly, and smiled. I then lead him into the very back of the park, and showed him to a slanted hill.

"Noah, why are we hear?" Cody asked laughing slightly. I smiled and walked him down the side of the hill.

"You'll see." I say smiling. I then sit him down, and then sit down as well. I then laid back, and put my hands on the back of my head. "Come on; lay down and look up." Cody gave me a small smile, and laid back as I instructed. Once he did, I heard him gasp in wonderment. "Pretty cool huh?" I ask – looking over to see Cody staring at the sky in wonderment.

"Noah...this is incredible!" Cody gasped out. "I mean...how often can you see this many stars in the city!" I smiled at Cody's wonderment. He had always loved looking at the stars, and I though, hey, why not take him where you can see the most of them.

"It is pretty cool if you think about it." I say, looking back at the sky.

"Dude...how can there be this many stars out in the city?" Cody asked. "Plus, how did you find out about them?"

"Well, it's all very simple really." I explain. "You see; this part of the park I back just enough to where the city lights don't touch it. As for your second question; I spend a lot of time here. I was bound to find it sometime." of course, what I wasn't telling him was that the reason I spend so much time here is because I was getting away from Alejandro.

I mean, it's only a quick metro ride away, and, as far as I know, Alejandro has no knowledge of this place. Truthfully...I wanted to keep it like that; I wanted this place to stay hidden so that I have a quiet place to come and think things out. If Alejandro ever found this place...I'd...I'd...

"Noah," Cody spoke up – snapping me out of my thoughts. "This might sound stupid, but...this has to be one of the nicest thing anyone has done for me." I smile, and turn my body so I'm facing Cody.

"Boy, of you think think that, people must do things for you all the time." I tease sarcastically – once again feeling safe to use it. Cody chuckled, and turned his body so that he was facing me just as I was facing him.

"Man Noah, you haven't changed a bit." Cody chuckled.

"Oh, and like you've had a complete over haul." I say as I playfully shove him. Cody smiles, and shoves me back. We both then burst out laughing for some odd reason. This goes on for a couple of minutes, and, when we finally got calmed down, we stared into each others eyes. Now that I look at him; Cody really hadn't changed a bit. He still had those beautiful teal eyes...pale white skin, and...and those pink, thin lips that looked feather soft to the touch. Suddenly, I found myself moving closer to Cody. Before I knew what was happening; I was kissing Cody. It wasn't long, it didn't have tongue, but...it was just...nice. I pulled away, and..I suddenly realized what I had done. "Cody..I..I'm really sorry." said geek smiled at me, and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Noah." Cody reassured me. "Besides...it's only a kiss – a short one at that." I felt a mixture of relief and sadness wash over me, but, over all, I was glad Cody wasn't mad at me.

"Yeah...it was only a kiss." I repeat – smiling. I then looked back up at the stars, and me and Cody talked for a while longer. Of course...it wasn't natural like our previous conversations were before. No. This last one was strained – as if we were both scared to speak. Of course, it all ended soon anyway. We both stood up, and we both went to the metro station. "There's the train that will take you back to you metro station." I inform Cody as I point to the correct train.

"Thanks Noah." Cody thanked; a minor blush on his face. "I had a wonderful time, and...please, don't worry about that kiss. It didn't mean a thing."

"Your welcome, I did to, and yeah...no meaning what so ever." I answered his questions in the order he asked them. Cody smiles, and pulls me into a quick hug. I felt a blush come across my face, and I wanted to hug back, but I didn't. I just stand there...letting Cody hug me. He soon pulls away, and smiles at me.

"Well, I'm gonna go home, and catch a few Z's." Cody informs me while yawning loudly. "Night buddy." Cody then goes to his train – which had just pulled into the station – and quickly gets on. As soon as he does; the trains door shut tight, and it speeds down the tracks. I watch his train leave for awhile – this huge smile on my face.

"God night Cody...I love you." I whisper before leaving from the spot, and going onto my train.

*No ones POV*

As Noah boarded his train; Cody was looking out the window in his. No one was on the train; so Cody got to sit anywhere he wanted. His evening with Noah kept replaying in his mind, and...he really had a good time. And, of course, the kiss kept coming up. Now, don't get Cody wrong, he knew it meant nothing. Of course...a little voice in the back of his head told him it meant more than nothing.

"Why would I thin it'd mean something more?" Cody asked himself. Of course...there was an answer, but...it couldn't possibly be the right one. "No...I can't...I can't still love Noah...right?" Cody waited for an answer, but...none come to him. The confused tech geek rode the rest of the way in silence – deep in thought. Once the doors opened at his stop; Cody promptly got off. He then walked back to his apartment - which was empty due to Sierra's GNO. (A/N: Girls Night Out) As he headed to the couch; he happened to notice something on the calender. On the week before Thanksgiving – he saw the day he got bonus circled. "Did I mark that day?" Cody asked. He didn't think he did, but he was too tired to do anything about it. He then went over to the couch, and, once he laid out on it, he instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Across town; Sierra and two other girls were around a table gossiping and chatting it up. Even though they had only just got there; they were already demanding a waiter and getting inpatient. They soon got a waiter, ordered, got their food, and began eating it while gossiping simultaneously. Soon; a familiar tall, tanned Hispanic came to their tables.

"Hello chica's; I trust all is to your liking?" asked Alejandro. Sierra then looked up, and got wide eyed.

"Alejandro?" Sierra asked; very surprised to see him here and know. "What are you doing here?" Alejandro also go wide eyed, but soon recovered, and smirked.

"Ah, Sierra, it's so good to see you." Alejandro says truthfully. "I'm actually the co-owner of the restaurant, and, soon, I'm going to be the owner. Of course, I an still in training. So, is ever thing to your liking girls?"

"Yeah...I have no complaints." Sierra replies before turning to the two across from her. "How about you guys?" of course, neither girl heard their friend. They were both caught up in staring at Alejandro – both drooling ever so slightly.

"Yeah...I'm awesome." Jasmin – a girl in Heather-like clothes and with Lindsey blond hair which was tied in a tight pony tail – sighed out.

"I agree." Stephanie – a girl with Beth-like clothing, and with long black hair – sighs as well.

"Well, if that's the case, I shall leave you to your meals." Alejandro says charmingly. "If you need anything, please, feel free to give me a call." Alejandro then starts to walk off, but a certain purple haired fan girl grabbing his arm stopped him.

"Please, Alejandro, sit with is." Sierra coos. "Just for a minute?" Alejandro get a confused look, but nods and sits by Sierra. Said stalker then pulls the Hispanic in for a tight hug. "I'm giving you your end of the deal for keeping Noah away from my Cody tonight. You have earned it Alejandro." Alejandro smiles, and hugs Sierra back. The two then separate, and the evening continues. All throughout the night; Alejandro sat with the girls. Him and Sierra shared many hugs and kisses – after all, it was the least Sierra could do for him. After all was said and done; it was 11:30. Everyone – including Alejandro – was ready to leave for the night.

"Until we meet again, mi amour." Alejandro says to Sierra before lightly kissing her hands. Jasmin and Stephanie sigh, and Sierra blushes faintly. Alejandro then releases Sierra, winks at the to other girls – which gets a good response – and walks in the opposite direction of the three girls.

"I must say Sierra; you surly have made an improvement on your spouse." Jasmin comments as the three walk into the metro.

"Huh?" Sierra asks in general confusion.

"She means she likes your new boyfriend." Stephanie speaks up. The realization finally hits Sierra, and she laughs nervously.

"Oh, thank you, but he isn't my BF." Sierra explains. "I already have a fiance."

"Oh really?" Jasmin asks. "Well, in that case, I might just try for him. But, if I were you, and I and that guy kissing me" Jasmin then gets right next to Sierra's ear, and whispers; "I'd lock him in a closet, and throw away the key." Jasmin then gets away from Sierra's ear, and walks toward a train with Stephanie by her side. "We must have a GNO soon Sierra! Hugs and kisses darling!" Jasmin and Stephanie then hop on the train, and it quickly speeds off.

"Yeah...hugs and kisses." Sierra repeats. She couldn't believe the honestly thought Alejandro was better than Cody. "I mean; sure Alejandro's more toned...has nice abs...beautiful skin...perfect teeth that sparkle like stars..." Sierra then slapped herself, and cussed herself out for saying those things. Sierra then quickly runs onto her train, and it quickly speeds off. Although, what Sierra didn't know was, that at the same time, Alejandro was also getting on his train. They has the same amount of travel time, and even got off at the same time. The two then went back to their homes to find their loves asleep. Of course; they did totally different things.

Sierra, who saw Cody asleep on the couch smiles. She then goes over, kissed his forehead, and puts Jerry – who was currently on a nearby shelf – in Cody's arms. Cody hugged the stuffed bird, and sighed in contentment. Sierra then smiles again, and goes to the bedroom, and goes to sleep. Alejandro, on the other hand, found Noah asleep in the bed. He smirks at the sleeping bookworm, and crosses over to him. He then gets right to his ear, and starts to whisper in his ear.

"That's right my little puppet, sleep peacefully." Alejandro hisses evilly into Noah's ear. "Sleep peacefully, for soon, you will be having many sleepless nights." Alejandro then got up, went to the other side of the bed, got in, and fell right to sleep.

_**OH SNAP! XD You better watch out Noah! **_

_**Anyway, on another subject; good for Noah! He FINALLY kissed Cody! Anyway...sorry it took me so long to write this part! D: I just wanted it to be perfect...and I think, to a point, it is. :3 **_

_**HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL MY READERS! XD**_


	5. Thankfull for you?

_**That's right! I'm FINALLY updating this story! XD Anyway...I'm just gonna start! O3O Hope this was worth the wait! **_

*No ones POV*

So, after their night of catching up, and the kiss, Noah and Cody continued on with everyday life. They both still went to work, worked their hardest, and then came home to the person they thought was their love.

They also started to drift apart once more.

Cody's visits to the cafe quickly started to slow, and, soon, he stopped coming all together. Noah was surprisingly okay with the drifting this time around. He found, since Cody and him weren't even together, drifting apart seemed almost natural. Like if a person you just met and talked to once or twice moving away; there was no emotional connection. Of course...Noah, deep down, knew he was saddened by Cody and him drifting apart for the second time.

And, in vise-verse, Cody was also somewhat saddened by him and Noah coming so close, and then...just...growing apart. Cody personally didn't happen, but, after the kiss, which he now admits meant something more, he couldn't be around Noah. Cody knew the smart teen was with Alejandro, and...he didn't want to torture himself with what was, and decided to go for what he had. Besides...he didn't want to say anything to Noah that could ruin their already fragile friendship...

As for Alejandro and Sierra; they too drifted apart, but still had minimum contact; all of which was just occasional check in's for their devious plan. Sierra didn't mind the phone calls, but...each one made her want Alejandro there in person to hug and kiss her. But...of course, she couldn't. Her destiny was to be with Cody, and Alejandro was just a piece of their loves puzzle. After her crazy, and surprisingly working out plan was carried out, Alejandro would be of no more use. He would promptly dump Noah, and go off to live his own life. That's the reality of things, and that's how things were gonna stay.

Alejandro, on the other hand, was slowly starting to accept their strictly business relationship, and preparing for the night of the century; breaking up with Noah. Alejandro was already set for this, and he wasn't gonna hold back. He was gonna make sure Noah would be broken; no matter what he had to do. Alejandro wanted the know-it-all to suffer just like the girls of the hearts he broke usually did. Alejandro wanted Noah to cry, scream, and, hell, even beg on his hands in knees for a second chance – which he wasn't gonna get. In fact, Alejandro was hoping to hurt Noah so badly; he'd never recover. It wasn't anything personal against Noah, no, Alejandro just wanted to get...lets say, a revenge of some sorts. Alejandro was gonna take all the pain he had from getting rejected by Sierra, and throw it all at Noah to, hopefully, give him enough closer to forget Sierra and move on. Of course...he couldn't stop wishing that...he'd be the one slipping an engagement ring on Sierra's finger...

So, it is now two weeks since Noah and Cody's kiss; or, to be more precise, it was Thanksgiving eve. Noah and Cody were all set to go to Alejandro and Sierra's parents that following day, but, of course, a lot can happen in the course of a day.

*Cody's POV*

I was sleeping so peacefully and deeply in the bed (Sierra had thankfully allowed me to come sleep in it again) that I almost hated waking up naturally. Of course, when I did, I was greeted with the pleasant aroma of pies and other various baked goods. I yawned loudly, and sat up – taking in a deep smell of the aroma.

"Man...some thing smells good." I say as I take in another deep breath. I then realized two things; Sierra was gone, and it was already 10 o'clock. "Man...I really need to get up." and with that I then hopped out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed in my regular work clothes, and went into the kitchen. Once I did; I saw Sierra – who was wearing a apron over her PJ's - putting an flat orange colored pie into the oven.

"Good morning sweetie!" Sierra says warmly as she closed the oven door.

"Morning Sierra." I replied happily. "Man...those pies really smell good! I can't wait to try them." Sierra smiles widely, and rushes over to hug me.

"Oh, Cody, your so sweet!" Sierra gushes as she tightly hugs me. Normally I'd try and get away if she hugged me, but...for some reason...I didn't mind it now. Sierra soon released me, and suddenly got a confused look. "Why are you all dressed up? I thought today and tomorrow were your days off. Besides, you were gonna stay around the house and help me bake."

"I know I said I would." I reply sadly. "But...I have to go in if I want my paycheck. Of course, it's gonna be a very short trip! I'm just gonna go in, get my check, and come straight home." Sierra got a distrusting look, but then sighs sadly.

"Okay...I understand." Sierra says sadly. "And...your not gonna be long...right?" I smile, and actually hug Sierra.

"I promise." I reassure her. Sierra hugs me back, and we soon separate.

"Well...okay, I trust you." Sierra then quickly gives me a peck on the lips. "Please be safe, and make it home soon." I smile, and nod my head.

"I will, and I promise I'll be so fast you won't know I left." and, with that, I headed out the door. I hurried to the metro station, hopped on my regular train, and took a seat. The train soon speed off, and, as I was flipping through a magazine, something, or someone, in the seat in front of me caught my eye. I blinked once to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and then looked again. Both times the person in front stayed, and...I realized they weren't part of my imagination.

You see, in the seat in front of me, was Noah's older brother Nigel – in all his blue sweater vest (sweater vests are a popular Ishtar – Noah's family – clothing choice) shaggy hair, and chin hair glory. I couldn't believe it was him, and I honestly think he didn't change since I meet him when I was dating Noah all those years ago. I wanted to say something, but...for some reason...I was tongue tied. I hadn't noticed it before, but...Nigel looked much like Noah. The only difference was that Nigel was both older and taller than Noah. Plus, from what I used to know about him, he was hetero-sexual. I had got so caught up in memories; I almost didn't notice the train coming to a screeching halt. Nigel then stood up, and, once the doors opened, stepped out. The doors soon closed again, and it speed away form the spot where Nigel got off.

"Well...that was odd." I mumbled. I then looked out the window, and, before I knew it, the metro had reached my stop. I then promptly got off, and practically ran to the office. I then took the elevator to my floor, and went directly to the door of my bosses office. I was about to knock when someone said my name from a distance. I turned around, and, about twelve cubicles away from was Jake looking at me with a confused look. "Oh...hi Jake." I say with a polite smile. Jake then comes over, and returns the smile I gave him.

"Hey Cody." Jake says with a little confusion – losing his smile. "So...I thought you had today and yesterday off..."

"Yeah, I do." I inform him a little smugly. "I just decided to pop in, and pick up my bonus." Jake got a even more confused look at my words.'

"Wait...your bonus?" Jake asked slowly. I shook my head, and Jake face-palmed himself. "That's right...you weren't here this morning. Well, you see, the boss left early for Thanksgiving, and he said that, due to some world-wide business thing, all bonuses will have to be received on December instead of November." my jaw dropped slightly, and...I couldn't believe what Jake was telling me!

"What!" I asked in utter shock. "But...but that's just insane!"

"Yeah, it is!" Jake agrees. "Look, I don't know all the details of it, but, all I know is, we have to wait for Christmas bonus know." this...this is impossible! I have to have this bonus or..or I won't be able to pay for mine and Sierra's wedding!

"But...but I needed that bonus!" I shrieked. "Without it I can't pay for my wedding!"

"Oh...that really sucks." Jake says sympathetically. "But...there's nothing you can do about it. A lot of people were counting on this early bonus, but...things happen you know." it took me a second, but...I realized Jake had a miserable tone to his voice. I never thought Jake to be financially troubled, but...I guess that kinda thing happens to the best of us. I then patted Jake's shoulder sympathetically, and gave an understanding smile.

"It's all gonna work out Jake." I tell him with optimism. Jake smiles weakly, and he nods his head.

"Yeah, your right." Jake says hopefully. "Anyway...I better get back to work. Some of us don't have the luxury of getting off early." Jake then laughs heartily, and went on his way. I then turned around, and went out of the office. As I went to the metro; I couldn't stop feeling sorry for Jake. I honestly never took the time to see how things were going for him, and...and I just felt horrible for it. I mean, he was my only friend in that whole office, and I didn't even know him. I soon arrived at the metro, and I had to wait for my train to arrive. As I did...I thought more and more about my current situation. No bonus meant no wedding rings; no wedding rings meant no wedding; no wedding means...Sierra putting little old me in the dog house. At my moment of realization; the train pulled into the station. I got on, took a seat, and stared blankly out the window.

I was, of course, thinking how Sierra was gonna react when I told her my news.

*Noah's POV*

I laid in bed with my eyes wide open. I had been asleep, but, for some reason, I had this terrible nightmare. I was a mouse, and I was walking along with this snake. It hadn't seemed bad, but then, all of a sudden, the snake encircled me – wrapping me tightly in it's body. I tried getting out of it's grip, but...it had me in a tight hold. The snakes grip seemed to tighten, and I squeaked in pain.

The snake smirked at my pain, and brought it's head to my ear. Then it started to speak, but...it had...it had Alejandro's voice. It said; "There is no use struggling. I own you now, and there's nothing you can do. Even if you escape, you'll be nothing. Like I said, I own you now, and, without me, your nothing." The snake then positioned his head so I was looking into it's eyes. In a terror, I realized...the snake had...Alejandro's eyes. The snake smirked one last time, and opened his mouth widely. It then lashed out to strike, but, before it could, I woke up in a cold sweat. I didn't scream – I never did when I had nightmares. I usually just breathed heavy for a couple of minutes, and then I'd either calm down and wen back to sleep or lay awake till that morning. So I just laid there for a few minutes, and, soon, I was calmed down. I tried going back to sleep, but my body refused to go back to sleep – probably from fear of another nightmare.

"I-It was only a bad dream...right?" I asked softly. But...of course...I got no answer. After awhile longer of laying there, I decided I should at least get an early start.

I then quietly got up, tip-toed to the dressed, got dressed, and tip-toed once more out of the bed-room door. I then continued quietly to the door, and, once I was out-side, I sighed in great relief. For some reason...I didn't want to see Alejandro at this moment in time. I then went to the metro, rode it to work, and, what seemed like mere seconds, I was entering the cafe.

"Hey Noah." Brandy – who was cleaning tables at the time – says without looking up. "What are you doing in so early?"

"No reason." I replied blandly. "Anyway, wheres Crystal?"

"Doesn't come in until a little later." Brandy replied without even looking away from the table she was cleaning. I then looked up at the nearby wall clock, and I saw that it was only 6:11. I groaned slightly, and took my usual place behind the counter. I watched Brandy clean the last few tables, and, when she went into the kitchen to start baking, I attended to some costumers that were in the shop. But, when they all left, I started to get really sleepy.

"Must be from last nights nightmare." I grumbled. I tried my best to stay awake, but, after awhile, I gave into my drowsiness, and let my eyes shut all the way. I then fell asleep, and, some odd time later, I heard the cafe doors swing open. My eyes flew open, and, in the door way was Crystal. Of course...something was off. Her shirt was all messed up, and her hair was messy as well. "Wow...what happened to you? Did a tornado come through or something?" Crystal then got a unamused expression, and rolled her eyes.

"It's actually none of your business why I look like this." Crystal spat. She then went into her office in the back, and I decided to check the time. It was 10 o'clock, and...I realized I slept on my shift! 'Please don't let Crystal find out!' I begged in my mind while keeping my indifferent expression on the outside.

The following hours were like any other day at 10. A few people come in here and there, but, for the most part, it was a ghost town. Despite this; the day moved along fairly quickly. Before I even knew what happened; it was almost time for my break. "Well...that was quick." I mutter. I then decide to take stock of what was in the register. I opened the register, and, as I began counting the bills, I heard the door to the cafe open. Of course, I decided to not look up, just like Brandy had, and continue counting the money. I heard footsteps approach the counter, and, soon, someone was clearing their throat to get my attention.

"Excuse me sir." a voice says a bit meekly. I groan slightly, and continue counting.

"Look, I'll be with you in a second." I say blandly. I then start to count the money again, but the person, whoever they were, kept clearing their throat and whistling real loud. After awhile of this, I shoved the register shut, and looked up to glare at the person. "Look, I said-" I began, but, once I saw who it was, I became dumbstruck. I had never expected that...that...that he'd be here! After all this time, I can't believe he'd be here!"Oh my god, is...is it really you Nigel?"

"We'll, I'm certainly not the Easter-bunny, now, am I?" Nigel, my brother, says in a playful tone. Joy suddenly over-comes me, and I leap across the counter and capture my older brother in a hug.

"Nigel, it's so nice to see you!" I gush as I hug my brother tighter.

"Hey, anything for my favorite brother." Nigel laughs, hugging me back. We stay like this for a little while longer, but then separate. "So, little brother, how are things going in the city?" I smiled, and began to explain everything to him. I told him about how I already graduated collage, how I got this job, and...I even told him a little about Alejandro – leaving a bunch of stuff out of course.

"Well, that's basically my story." I say laughing slightly. "So, now that you know my story, let me hear yours!" Nigel smiles weakly at me, and then nods his head slowly.

"Of course, but I'd like to sit at a table with some coffee if I'm allowed." I laughed slightly, and nodded. I then quickly escorted my brother to a table, and quickly ran into the kitchen to get his coffee. I told Crystal I was taking my break, and she yelled back okay. I then took Nigel his coffee, and take the seat opposite of him.

"Okay Nigel, lay your story on me!" I say; really wanting to know my brothers story.

"Well, since I don't know where to start, I guess I'll start at the very beginning." Nigel explains. He then tells how, after I came out of the closet, our mother became grief stricken. In fact, from my brothers word, she constantly blames herself for letting my father kick me out so easily. Nigel explains that she tried to get dad to allow me back home, but dad absolutely refused. After several failed attempts of this by my mother (and, surprisingly, a few of my siblings) everyone just sorta let my memory fade into the oblivion. Of course, as Nigel tells me, my mother, and a few of the siblings I was close to when I lived at my parents, still hopes I make a glorious return home soon.

"Wow...I can't believe mom actually missed me." I say – seriously surprised my mother missed me despite the fact I was now out of the closet.

"Yeah...mom." Nigel sighs happily. "Bless her soul; she was actually okay with your decision. In fact...there was a time when...I was going through some things I couldn't talk about with dad. But...thanks to talking to mom...I finally was able to face my personal truth." I quickly reviewed his words in my head, and...I instantly wondered...is he telling me what I think he's telling me.

"Wait...Nigel...are you...are you telling me your..."

"Gay?" Nigel asks, finishing my sentence. "Yes, yes I am telling you that. I came out about...oh...two months after you left...or...kicked out in this case."

"Well...that's awesome Nigel!" I say – a little surprised about my brother also being gay. "Man...this...this is a little unexpected! I mean, I don't think it's wrong, but...I just have SO many questions! How did you tell dad, or did you tell him yet? If you did tell him; did you get kicked out? And, finally are you seeing anyone right now?" my questions made Nigel laugh.

"Man, same old Noah, as curious as ever!" Nigel exclaims while chuckling slightly. "Okay, let me answer all your questions in order then. But, to answer them...I might as well tell you the whole story." and, with that, Nigel began spinning his yarn. It all began with Nigel secretly noticing how cute this one guy named Demetry was. This had been going on ever since he was young, but, because of our families religious beliefs, he was afraid to say so. Of course, after I came out of the closet, Nigel's noticing of Demetry increased. Eventually, Nigel decided to confess to Demetry, and, as it turned out, Demetry felt the same way.

So, the two started to date each other in secret. It went swimmingly for about a month, but, of course, the increase of Demetry's visits to the house automatically raised suspicion in our father. Nigel was getting scared, and he even let his fear get in the way of his relationship with his boyfriend. It even got so bad, Nigel told Demetry to not come over because of his fathers suspicions. And, of course, this automatically made Nigel go crazy from separation. Soon, Nigel was afraid Demetry would move on, but...he couldn't spend time with hm because of his father. This made him very confused, and Nigel knew he needed to have someone to talk to about this. So, naturally, he went to mom about the subject, and told her he only had an attraction to Demetry. She told him that, if he was serious about liking this boy, he should damn everything he was taught and go for him.

"Mom seriously told you to damn everything they taught you, and go for it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, honest to god she did!" Nigel explains.

"So...did you...did you go for it?"

"Well...yeah, of course I did." Nigel says – suddenly getting a evil smirk. "In fact, the day after I talked to mom, I packed a bag, took out basically all my money out of my account, and called Demetry and told him to do the same. So, that day, I invited Demetry over. Once he was there, I told my parents I had something important to tell them. And, before they can even get a sound in, I grabbed Demetry, and kissed him. We had a short make-out session, and, when we separated, I told them Demetry was my boyfriend, and that we were both gay. Man, was dads face red! Before he could even get another word in, I took Demetry by the arm, and we ran off – nothing but bags we packed."

"S-So...wait...you...you just left?" I asked surprised. "You left...you just left like that? Without a single goodbye to anyone?"

"Yeah." Nigel smiles. "We honestly didn't need anything else. As long as we had each other; we were bullet proof. And, well, that's basically where the story ends. We hopped a metro, and rode it all the way to the big apple. We then pooled the money we had, got a hotel room, stable jobs, and...well, that's it." I blinked in shock. The story Nigel had told me sounded like something out of a tween, Twilight-like novel, but...it wasn't. The story Nigel told me was hundred-percent true and his own. It actually happened, and...that was that.

"Well...I'm glad things worked out for you!" I say- hiding my internal shock.

"Yeah, and, hey, I'm glad your happy as well!" Nigel says enthusiastically. I smile in agreement, and me and Nigel go back to talking. Since we basically covered everything there was, I decided to start asking about the family.

"So...is everyone still...you know...kicking it?" Nigel smiled at my question, and laughed lightly.

"Yes, unfortunately." Nigel says with amusement. "Although, grandmother is in the hospital, but it's for nothing serious. She apparently twisted her ankle on the stairs somehow. Other than that, everyone is happy, healthy, and doing fine." Nigel's smile then fades, and he looks at the floor. "Of course...there was one death of someone every special. To you, to me, to...well...everyone in the family."

"Wait...who?" I asked in grave concern.

"...it was all my fault." Nigel says sadly – still no looking up. "He was such a good boy, but...he just couldn't resist chasing that dumb cat." I suddenly know who Nigel might be talking about, and I feel my breathing get labored.

"Simon?" I whispered. Nigel nods sadly.

"Noah...I'm so sorry." Nigel says. "It was my turn to take Simon out, and this was when I was going through my denial thing. So, I let Simon out, and came out on the deck. You see, there was this cat that was hanging around in our yard, and Simon loved chasing it. So, when I went out, I saw him chasing it, and decided there was no harm. I then sat in a nearby chair, and just started into the oblivion – thinking about what I should do. I watched Simon chase the cat for awhile, but I then turned my gaze to the decks wooden boards to think more deeply. Then, all of a sudden, I heard this loud crash and yelping. I then looked up, and, to my horror, I saw Simon on his side. I rushed over, and, when I Simon was breathing very heavy." by this time; I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"So...so you just left him there?" I asked in complete fury mixed with despair.

"No, of course not!" Nigel clarifies – tears gently rolling down his face. "I picked him up, put him in the car, and drove like a maniac to the vets. They took him back immediately, and, after a whole two hours, the doctors came out and says there's nothing else they could do for him. They also said...it would be better fir him if...if I put him down." by this time; tears were running down my cheeks like a river.

"And...and you took there advise?" I asked hissing. "You just killed him because they said you should? Simon was a strong dog, Nigel, and he would've made it!"

"Noah, your making it seem like I wanted to put him down!" Nigel accuses. "It was a very hard decision to make! I asked tons of questions about what would happen if I didn't put Simon down, and,from what the doctors told me, he'd pretty much be miserable for the rest of his life – which would be even more limited! So...after hours of thinking...I decided with a heavy heart to put Simon out of his misery. I felt terrible about it, and I still do. Noah...I'm sorry." the anger I once had toward Nigel suddenly faded, and...I knew he truly felt bad about what happened to Simon.

"Nigel...please stop beating yourself up over this." I beg.

"But...but it's all my fault!" Nigel sobs out. "If I would've just watched him closer...he'd still be here!" I frowned, and...decided to do something I haven't in a while. I went over to the other side of our booth, and gave my brother a comforting hug – which was weird since he was always the one calming down when we were kids.

"Sh...it's all gonna be fine." I reassure him. After awhile of comforting, we separated, and Nigel wiped the many tears on his cheeks.

"Thanks." Nigel says a little embarrassed. I nod, and make no attempt to move back to the other side of the booth. We then spent the next half-hour talking, laughing, and crying. It was all good, until I saw the clock, and saw I needed to get back to work.

"Sorry Nigel, but I need to get back to work." I explain a little sadly.

"Hey, no problem little brother." Nigel says happily. We then both get up from the booth. "Oh. Hey Noah, quick question. Since we're both in the same city; would you like to spend Thanksgiving with me and Demetry tomorrow?" I smile at his question, but I shake my head no.

"Sorry...I already have plans with Alejandro and his family." I explain. "But it was really sweet of you to offer though." Nigel gets a sad look, but nods understandingly.

"Okay...if you say so, but-" Nigel then grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil from his pocket, and scribbled something down. "If you change your mind, call me here, and come over! Well, I'm gonna get out of your hair, and let you work again. See you later!" Nigel then shoved the piece of paper in my hands, and went out of the cafe. I then looked at the piece of paper in my hands, and I see seven numbers written slightly sloppy on it. I smile, and shove the paper into my pocket. I then went back to the counter, and spend two hours standing there – wishing anything would happen to brighten this job. Of course, at that time, Crystal comes out, and sits cross-legged on the counter.

"Hey, Noah, I'm turning you lose for the day." Crystal says while twirling a piece of her red hair.

"Whats the occasion?" I ask teasingly – raising an eyebrow.

"Do I need a reason for every little thing I do?" Crystal asked in an annoyed tone. "I just thought, since it was Thanksgiving, I'd be nice and let you leave a little early. Of course...if you want to keep working...go ahead." I then got wide eyed, and shook my head no rapidly.

"No, it's cool, I can leave!" I say chuckling slightly. Crystal nods, hops off the counter, and takes my spot at the counter. I then put up my uniform, and head for the exit. "Thanks Crystal, and have a happy Thanksgiving!" I call out. Crystal waves goodbye, and I promptly leave. I then take the metro home, and, since I had awhile to wait for Alejandro, I decided to start cooking for tomorrow. Luckily all I had to do was make a desert. I preheated the oven, mixed the batter, poured it into a bowl, and put it in the oven. After all that, I still had a lot of waiting time left. I then put my hands in mu pocket, and I felt the piece of paper with Nigel's number on it. I held it with the tips of my fingers for a bit, but I then pulled it out. I also pulled my phone out, and I then copied the number onto it. As soon as I put the two things back in my pocket, Alejandro entered.

"Hello mi amour; your sure home early." Alejandro says before giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, well, Crystal let me go home early today." I explain, returning the kiss. I then remembered Nigel's offer, and...I suddenly wonder what Alejandro would say. "Hey...Alejandro." I began a bit nervously.

"Yes, Noah, what is it?" Alejandro asks. Something in me screams not to tell him, and...I decide to listen to it for once.

"Just...wanted to tell you the pies are done." I reply sheepishly. Alejandro gives me a confused look, but then nods. We both then go into the kitchen, and check on the pies. I felt relieved I didn't tell Alejandro about Nigel being here, and...I honestly wanted to keep it that way. Nigel was, for some reason, like the park to me – a private and personal thing that I wanted to be out of the sights of Alejandro. But I also felt guilty for not having Thanksgiving with my brother.

Then again...nothings says I can't go there anyway...

*No ones POV*

So, everything fell into place.

Cody told Sierra about the bonus, and the he was sorry about making her wait even longer for them to get married. At first, Sierra was steamed, but, she realized it wasn't Cody's fault, and forgot about the thing. Of course, Cody could tell she was heartbroken. Meanwhile, Noah and Alejandro finished the baking. Noah never told Alejandro about his afternoon with his brother, and, wasn't intending to.

So, they slept, and, the next morning, they both had a similar morning. They ate a very right breakfast, did a last minute check lost of the food they were assigned to bring, and packed the car. They then hop in, and, at the same time, set off for the others parents house.

And, little did they know...it was gonna be a long day for both of them.

*Cody's POV*

As we pulled into the drive-way of Sierra's parents house – a two-story house that looked normal except for it's yellow paint job and red roof; a certain feeling of fear washed over me. Not fear of bodily harm, but...the fear Sierra's parents will automatically resent me for the wedding being postponed. I kept trying to tell myself that was crazy, but, just from Sierra...I could tell her family must be somewhat nicked in the head...in the good way...maybe...

"Ready sweetie?" Sierra asked – bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah...of course I am." I reply nervously.

"Oh, don't be nervous Cody!" Sierra encourages. "It's just gonna be you, me, and my mom and dad. There shouldn't be any reason to be so jumpy." I then take in a calming breath, and fake a smile.

"Yeah...I guess your right." I say happily. We then get out of the car, get the food dishes, and went up the walk way. We were soon at the door, and, before I could even knock, a women with curly light brown hair with dark brown eyes answered the door. Automatically, I could identify her as Sierra's mother. She has the same face structure, eye color, and, if I saw right, the same facial expressions.

"Sierra!" the women squealed happily.

"Mom!" Sierra squeals back; putting the dish in her hands on the stack of dishes I had. She then runs up to her mother, and embraces her in a tight hug. "Mom, I've missed you so much!" Sierra exclaims before releasing her mother and turning to me. "Cody, I would like you to meet my mother, Ivy. Mom, I'd like you to meet my fiance Cody." Ivy then gives me this huge smile.

"It's so nice to finally meet Sierra's fiance!" Ivy squeals, coming up to me and giving me an awkward hug. "And, please, just call me mom!"

"Sure thing...mom." I reply. Ivy then squeals in delight, and takes a few food dishes.

"Here, let me help you with that." Ivy says, taking the dishes she got into the house. I then follow her, and , when I get in, I'm surprised at how normal the house looks. From the outside, it looks as if it'd be abnormal, but, really, it was pretty average. The kitchen had a table, a over, microwave, and some other house hold-appliances.

"Uh...where do you want these dishes...mom?" I asked. Ivy got a thinking look, and then quickly took a look around.

"Oh, just set those up on the table!" Ivy says, gesturing to the nearby table. I nod, and did as she said. I then followed Sierra (who had also set out the food dishes she had on the table) into the living room. Once I enter; I saw that the living room also looked average. It has a coffee table with couch and two chairs surrounding it, a flat screen TV on the wall, and a football game on TV. On the couch sat a muscled man with tanned skin, and jet-black hair – a blank look on his face. Once he saw me enter, he stood up, revealing his huge height, (he had to be 6-7 feet tops) and gave me the scariest scowl I had ever saw.

"Cody, sweetie, this is my dad – Frank." Sierra says – putting a hand on my shoulder. "Dad, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Cody." Frank's scowl only seems to deepen, and I decide to make the first move. With a deep breath; I walk over to the tall man, and extend my hand.

"Hello, my names Cody Anderson, and it is a pleasure meeting you sir." I say – praying to god my voice wasn't cracking. Frank gave me a hard look, but then took my hand and shook it.

"It's a pleasure." Frank hisses in a deep voice that reminded me strangely of a huge beast.

"Oh, you guys are already getting along swimmingly!" Sierra exclaims happily. "So, here's what I think you should do! Mom and me will finish getting dinner ready, while Cody and Dad can just relax and enjoy the game!" before I could even respond; Ivy was squealing happily.

"Oh, that's a great idea honey!" Ivy gushes. "Besides, it''ll give the boys a chance to sit and bond! Now, lets get started on finishing dinner so these two can have some bonding time." the two hyper girls squealed once more, and hurried into the kitchen. I then just stood there for a second – slightly intimidated by Frank glaring down at me. But, soon, he sat back down on the couch, and I took that as my okay to sit as well. I then awkwardly went to one of the chairs, and sat down. I tried to focus on the game, but, honestly, I never was really that into football and things like that. Besides...who can really stay calm when there's a giant who didn't like you in the same room.

"So...uh...great game huh?" I asked awkwardly. Frank then leans forward in his seat, and continued to stare hardly at me.

"You know...I don't approve of you with my daughter." Frank says in a cold tone. "You ju reek of bad news, and I don't want my daughter catching it. You see, Sierra is my only child, and my little girl. She's the center of my world, and, I swear to holy god, if you do anything to hurt her, I'll take you down after than a lion takes down a lamb. And, I promise you, I can make it look like a accident – that you can count on. But...since Sierra seems to like you, and since you seem to make her happy, I have no choice but to let you marry her. Just mark my words; no matter how happy you made her in the past, if you make her sad in the present, you will have no future. Are we clear on this boy?" I gulp heavily, and nod my head.

"C-crystal clear sir." I respond. Frank looked at me a while longer, but soon he nods slightly and leans back into his original position.

"I'm glad we understand each other." Frank says on a happier note. "Now, lets sit back, and enjoy the game." I then turn my attention to the screen, and I silently sigh in relief. I then stare blankly at the screen until Sierra and her mom announced dinner was ready. We then both went into the kitchen, and sat down at the table. On it was a delicious arrangement of various foods and deserts. We then got some food on our plates, and started to chatter about things And, predictably, the engagement came up.

"Oh, I'm so excited for you Sierra!" Ivy exclaims. "So, enough waiting, show me the rings, and give me a the day of the wedding!" Sierra then got a sad look, and looked at her feet.

"Well...actually...we don't have either yet." Sierra explains sadly. Ivy and Frank got a surprised look, and I knew I was a dead man. "You see...Cody isn't getting this bonus till Christmas time, and, without it, we can't pay for he rings or the wedding."

"Oh Sierra, that's just terrible!" Ivy exclaimed. Frank then sent a dangerous glare at me, and I felt a rush of panic over take me.

"Yeah...terrible." Frank agrees in a dangerous tone. My mind frantically searched for ideas to save my hide, and, luckily, I came up with a perfect plan.

"Actually...I have something to say about the wedding." I speak up. Everyone then turn their attention to me, and, with a deep breath, I begin. "So...since it's my fault we're not having the wedding sooner, I think it's only fair I come up with a new plan." I pause for any objections, but, when there are none, I continue. "Okay, I was thinking, since I get bonus around Christmas, I was thinking...what if we get married on Christmas eve! Then, Christmas day, we can begin our new lives as Husband and Wife." I then stop, and hold my breath for their reactions.

"Oh...Cody...that's so romantic!" Sierra exclaims – beginning to cry tears of joy. "I love the idea, and it will be the greatest wedding in history!"

"Oh, I can already picture it!" Ivy chimes in. "Snow on the trees, some intertwined in your purple hair, oh it's gonna be so beautiful and romantic!" as the two gush on; I sneak a glance at Frank. His expression is still hard, but...a different kind of hard. Before it was the hard expression of someone who didn't like me, but, know...it was an expression of consideration. Like...he was thinking that for once...his first judgment was incorrect. His expression gave me a certain hope, and, for the rest of the evening, it stayed. Even when we drove home, put everything up, and went to bed, I still felt like I was walking on air.

I then fell asleep with the simple knowledge that...I accomplished something other than easting today.

*Noah's POV*

As we pulled into Alejandro's parents drive-way - which was filled with cars – I couldn't help but wish was with Nigel. At least that way I'd know at least one person at Thanksgiving. Alejandro soon found a place to park, and we promptly got out. I then started to take some of the food dishes out of the back seat, and, before I could go anywhere, Alejandro was in front of me.

"Remember, don't tell my relatives we're dating." Alejandro says begging-like. "I want them to warm up to you first. You know...get to know you a little better."

"Okay...I won't." I respond obediently. Alejandro smiles, and pats my back.

"Good, now, lets go introduce you to everyone." Alejandro says warmly. I nod, and we both head into the house.

When I enter; I'm greeted with the smells of unfamiliar foods, and the faces of unfamiliar people. Alejandro first introduced me – as his friend who is also his roommate of course - to his mother and father, then to his brother Jose, and then to a whole bunch of Aunts and Uncles. There were so many names with similar qualities that I just lost track after awhile. After I had meet everyone, it was time to eat. Of course, all everyone did was get a plate of food, and sit in-front of the TV to watch the big football game. I went to get a plate of food, but...the food was all of Mexican creation and just looked to weird to eat. So, I decide to take a seat and watch the game – even though I never really liked football. But, of course, everyone was so loud and rowdy I couldn't even head the game.

"Well...this couldn't get any worse." I mumbled. But, of course, it did. Soon, someone brought out the wine, and, almost immediately, everyone was laughing their butts off and speaking slurs in Spanish. This got old very fast, and I decided to find Alejandro. It took awhile, but I finally found him standing around with a bunch of his same-age relatives.

"H-Hey you!" Alejandro says happily with a slur.

"Alejandro...I think I might leave." I say – ignoring his drunken greeting. "I don't know everyone here like you do, and I can't even have a conversation with some of them because they only speak Spanish! This just isn't fun for me, and I would really rather not stay." Alejandro just looked at me for a second, and then giggled drunkenly.

"What?" Alejandro asks stupidly – putting his arm around me. "Lighten up bro...it's a party for party's sake!" Alejandro smells of wine, liquor, and other various alcohols. Repulsed by this, I shoved him away from me, and sigh bitterly.

"I'm just gonna go cool off outside." I announce grudgingly. As I exit, I can hear Alejandro asks; who was that guy? I then slammed the front door of Alejandro's parent's house shut, and slumped on the porch steps. This day had barley begun, and it was already sucking for me.

"Just shows you how much I fit in with this family." I mumbled. I then remembered how when I with Cody's family...I always felt so welcome. Like...I was actually apart of their family, and not just another guest that's taking up space. I then sighed heavily, and shoved my hands in my pockets. When I did; I felt my fingers touch the cool metal of my phone. A vision of Nigel ran through my mind, and...I remembered...I had his number. "Won't...won't Alejandro know I' gone?" I ask myself. I then remember the "who was that guy" comment, and, with that, I took out my phone and went straight to Nigel's number. After two rings; someone answers.

"Hello?" Nigel's voice asks over the phone.

"Hey Nigel...it's Noah." I say, a smile coming across my face.

"Noah?" Nigel asks in surprise. "Well this is a nice surprise! I wasn't expecting you to call – it being Thanksgiving and all. So...forgive me asking, but...why'd you call?" I then took a deep breath, and decided to just go for it.

"Look...Alejandro's family isn't really my speed, and...I know it's sudden, but...I wanted to know...can I come over to your house for Thanksgiving?" there was a moment of silence, and, for a moment, I thought Nigel was gonna say no.

"Well...well of course you can!" Nigel says happily. "There's always room for family here! So...where are you?" I then quickly give him the address, and Nigel oh's. "Okay, so, from where your at, you just need take the number 16 train on the metro, and, at the 5 stop, get off. Once you exit, you should see a apartment complex right across thew street. Since I'm here; I'll just meet up with you in the lobby, and take you to our room." I then silently repeated everything Nigel said, and nod.

"Okay, I'll be there right away."

"Alright then, and...thanks for coming over Noah." Nigel says. "It really means the world to me." I smile, and reassure him it's no problem. I then hang up, and stand up. I look inside through the nearby window to see if anyone has seen me out here. Of course; they were all absorbed in the game, and didn't see a thing other than that. I then slowly walked off the porch, down the drive-way, and, as soon as I got onto the road, I took off like a shot. I ran – I guess for fear of Alejandro seeing me, and tailing after me – all the way four blocks to the metro, and didn't stop till I was stepping into the train station.

"Number 16 train, where are you number 16 train." I mumble. I then scan the area, and, right down the hall, a electric sigh over a stair-well read; 'Number's 11-20' I smirk slightly, and go over to the sign. I then descend down the stairs, and, when I get there, I saw a huge system of tunnels. I must have been at the right place at the right time, because, at that exact minute, a train with the number 16 pulled into the station. I quickly crossed over to it, and silently got on. There were many people on the train, so I decided to just stand. I then grabbed a hold of a safety ring on the ceiling, and the train speed off.

Each time we stopped, I made sure to keep track of the number. We started at one, and went to two, and, soon, we were finally at stop number five. I then got off, and, when I did, I saw a stair-well leading up to the outside. I went up them, and, once I did, I saw the apartment building Nigel was talking about right across the street. I then crossed over, and went inside the building. Once I did; I instantly saw Nigel standing in the lobby. "Hey there!" I called out. Nigel the looks my way, and smiles.

"Hi again little brother." Nigel says happily. I then come over to him, and we briefly hug before going to the elevator. We then rode up two floors, and, on the third floor, we got off. We then walked down the hall, and, when we got to room 48, Nigel stopped. He then took a key, and unlocked the door. "Well, here we are, casa de Nigel." with that, Nigel opened the door. He then goes inside, but I just look in. Inside was a very clean, well-furnished apartment with the smell of a cooked turkey. "Come on in." Nigel insists. I nod, and step through the door. "Hey, Demetry, our guest is here!" Nigel announces – walking into another room. Soon after, a short boy with a freckled, innocent, baby-like face with big blue eyes that had glasses and fierce red hair comes into the living room wearing a white apron over a gray T-shirt and blue jeans.

"So, this is the famous Noah." the red head says with a smile. He then quickly takes off his apron, throws it to the side, and comes over to me. "Demetry; Demetry Fisher. It's very nice to finally meet Nigel's brother." Demetry announces as he extends his hand to me. I smile, and shake his hand.

"Noah; Noah Ishtar." I reply. "And it's nice to finally meet the boy my brother loves." this makes Demetry blush, and he gets a embarrassed but still happy grin.

'Something about him seems familiar.' I think to myself as Demetry let go of my hand.

"Alright, follow me, and I'll show you to the kitchen." I nod, and the two of us go into the next room. Once we get into the kitchen; I can't help but envy it. It was painted with a lovely yellow color with the normal kitchen appliances. Of course, what amazed me the most was, it was so clean! I mean, I think I even saw my reflection in the tiles on the floor.

"Man...I can't even get my kitchen this clean." I say in awe. Demetry giggles slightly, and smiles at me.

"Why thank you!" Demetry says. "I'm a bit of a neat freak, so everything is usually spot-less around the house. Now, please, take a seat at the table! I was just about to serve the Thanksgiving turkey when you called. And, since I heard you were coming, I've already set a place for you."

"Oh...really?" I asked in surprise. "Well...thank you very much." Demetry smiles, and went to get the food. I then went to the table, which had everything on it except the turkey, and sat next to my brother – who had already seated himself. "Man...I've never seen any where you were living so clean Nigel." I teased. Nigel gave me a smirk, and playfully punched my arm.

"Yeah...Demetry is always cleaning up." Nigel explains. "And he takes it seriously. Every time I try to help with the cleaning, he orders me to leave until he's done."

"Man...that's kind of creepy." I say truthfully.

"Eh, kinda." Nigel agrees. "But...I'll always love that red-head. No matter how weird he is...he'll always be my Demetry." I smile at my brother. I could not remember him speaking so fondly of past loves, and, just by his tone, I could tell Demetry was special. By that time, Demetry had come back into the room – carrying the cooked Turkey.

"Here's the turkey!" Demetry announces proudly while laying the cooked bird on the table. He then takes his seat, and we all start to dig in. "So, what did you two talk about while I was gone?" Demetry asked as he was putting a scoop-full of mashed-potatoes on his plate.

"Just how cute you were." Nigel says. Demetry turned scarlet red, and he got this goofy smile. There's something about his face that makes me think, once again, he looks familiar. Of course, I sum it up to him just having one of those faces, and we all started to chatter uselessly. I was the only one that was talking. I just kept asking Demetry all these questions about himself. Where he went to collage at, what his interests were, and if he had a job. I was surprised by all of his answers. He had graduated collage (along with my brother) about a year ago, he loved to just turn on the oldies station and spend a whole day cleaning, and he worked at a library.

"A librarian huh?" I asked Demetry a bit teasingly.

"Well...yeah." Demetry replies. "I love to read, and I love a quiet place to think. Besides, it pays a whole lot more than you think." I raised an eye brow at this.

"Really?" I asked playfully. "So, I take it you pay for this apartment?" Nigel laughs at this.

"No, we split the rent." Nigel explains. "Of course, I make the most money between us. After all, the apple corporation pays good money." my jaw drops slightly at this.

"No way!" I exclaim. "You work for the apple? The apple as in the I-pod apple?"

"The very same!" Nigel laughs. "And, before you ask, no, I'm not high up on the corporate ladder. I'm just a normal desk jockey." Nigel then let out a sad sigh. "I didn't really want a desk job, but...hey, things happen." I feel sympathy for my brother, but...what he said was true. This do happen, and, whatever those things are, they are most likely out of our control.

"Oh...I'm sorry to hear about that." I say truthfully. Nigel's expression lightens, and he gives me a charming smile.

"Ah, it's fine." Nigel explains. He then scoots his char over to Demetry, and puts a arm around him. "As long as I have this geek by my side, I'm just fine." Demetry smiles, and raises a eye brow to Nigel. Nigel returns it, and the two laugh a little before giving each other a quick kiss. I smile as Nigel moves his chair back, and...I couldn't help but think...the scene those two created looked familiar. Of course, I once again over-looked it, and continued eating.

As the time passed, we all continued to talk about more random and probably meaningless things. We talked about the food Demetry made, where we saw ourselves in a couple of years, and, surprisingly, how Alejandro's family acted when I was there.

"Whoa, everyone was already drunk before noon?" Nigel asked in disbelief. "Man...those Mexicans must really enjoy their alcohol." I nod in agreement, and I see Demetry with a thinking look.

"Actually...that sounds kinda fun!" Demetry announces. He then gets up, and goes to the cabinets. He then gets on his tip-toes, and gets a green, long-necked bottle down from a low shelf. He then gets three wine glasses down from the same shelf, and opens the bottle. Demetry then slowly pours the wine into a glass, and takes a sip. "So...who else wants a glass?" Nigel gets a devious smile, and laughs lightly.

"You know what...why the hell not?" Nigel asks. Demetry then pours another glass, and takes it over to Demetry. "Come on brother, have a drink." Nigel encourages me – taking a sip from his glass. I give a momentary thought to this, but, soon, like Nigel, I decided what the hell.

"Sure!" I say happily. Demetry then fixes me up a glass, and gives it to me. I then take an immediate sip from the glass, and, at first, the red liquid goes down my throat hard and bitter. But, of course, as the night drowned on, the wine started to go easier and easier down my throat. I wasn't getting that drunk, but, sooner than I thought, I was getting nicely buzzed. Of course, Demetry was really enjoying his wine for the evening. After his second refill; Demetry was riding it pretty hard.

"Man...this...this is such a nice evening!" Demetry exclaims – slurring slightly. "I am just...just so happy to be with such...such a caring bunch of...uh...people! Yeah...people." Nigel laughs slightly, and gently takes the wine glass out of Demetry's hand.

"Okay honey," Nigel says. "I think you've had enough for one night."

"Aw, but...but why...why would you even say that?" Demetry asked a little hurt sounding. "I...I'm it that drunk! I am the perfect amount of drunk, and...oh my god. Nigel, your face, it's like...like perfect!" Nigel smiles, and pulls Demetry into a kiss.

"Thanks honey." Nigel says – pulling away from Demetry. I smiled at this, but, when I looked at the clock, I saw the time was now 7:28 PM.

"Oh, sorry guys, but I gotta leave." I say, getting up from the table. Nigel nods, and him and Demetry start making-out. I then start to leave, but...I then take one more glance at Demetry and Nigel. Once again, the scene they were in was very familiar. Of course, I didn't wanna seem like a pervert, so I decided to high-tail it out of their. I then went onto the metro, rode it all the way home, and went straight back to the apartment. Once I got there; I was greeted with a drunken Alejandro outside the apartment room.

"Oh...hey Noah!" Alejandro says happily. "Look...I...I must have left my keys inside, because...well...I'm still out here!" Alejandro then laughs drunkenly, and I sigh bitterly.

"Alright, lets get you inside and into bed." I say – catching Alejandro just as he was about to topple over. I then take out my key, unlock the door, and help Alejandro through the door. I then walk him into the bedroom, but, by that time, Alejandro was out cold. With a groan, I then dragged Alejandro to the bed, and, somehow, got him onto the bed. I then cover him up, and he lets out a sigh of contentment. I then go through the house, turn off all the lights, and come back into the bedroom. I then got under the covers, and try to go to sleep. But, of course, all I seem to be able to think about was Demetry. He looked so familiar to me. His pal skin...messy hair...goofy smile...

As I drift into sleep; I finally realize why Demetry looked familiar. He reminded me of Cody...and...when I saw him and Nigel making out...I saw me and Cody...

I the fell asleep with my new knowledge of Demetry.

_**Well, that's all for this part! XD I think this the longest part yet, but...hey...I do my best. O3O Anyway, please tell me what you thought!**_

_**Also...HAPPY LATE TURKEY DAY! :D**_


	6. Two little liers

_**That's right, it's one of the last TCODT's! Happy and sadness all at the same time! Anyway...I know my updates have been slow, but...that's only school and one or two other personal things. ^^; So, without further delay, here's the next part! **_

*No ones POV*

So, after Thanksgiving, everything seemed to speed up. Cody and Sierra tirelessly worked to get ready for their wedding, and were actually coming along with it nicely. Meanwhile; Alejandro hadn't even noticed Noah was gone, and couldn't remember half of Thanksgiving – much to Noah's relief and slight disliking. Alejandro also still had no knowledge of Nigel; just as Noah had no knowledge of Cody's wedding day – which he didn't even think about.

It is now two week after Thanksgiving, and the apparent "dream wedding" for Sierra was exactly 16 days away from happening.

Although, the pressure put upon Cody made it feel like it was tomorrow...

*Cody's POV*

The alarms morning blare woke me up as usual. I groaned, shut off the alarm, and got up. I then took my usual morning shower, got dressed in my same suit and tie, and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Of course, once I got there, Sierra was at the table. Of course, asides from a plate-full of doughnuts in the table, there were all these papers scattered around the whole table that almost hid the doughnuts. She then looks up, and gives me the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Good morning honey!" Sierra squealed. I winced slightly a her voices volume - I never really liked loud noises whenever I woke up - but I managed to fake a just as happy smile.

"Hey Sierra." I respond. "So...whats with all these papers?"

"Oh, these?" Sierra asks while picking up a nearby paper. "There nothing really. Just a couple of order forms for food and stuff for the wedding. I tried waiting for you to wake up so we could pick out the food before you went to work, but...I was just to excited!" I nod, and head over to the coffee maker.

"Hey, it happens." I says reassuringly. I grab a red mug that was nearby, and pick up the coffee pot from the machine. As I start pouring the coffee, Sierra speaks again.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, who's gonna be your best man? I wanna make sure to put him on the guest list for the reception." the question got me to suddenly wake up. I had honestly never thought about who was gonna be my best man, and...the only one I'd even half consider was Noah. But...I was trying to stay away from him...

"Uh...I...still haven't figured that out." I admitted putting the coffee pot back. "But, trust me, I'll find a best man in time for the wedding." Sierra got a curious look, and, for some it made me have to take a huge swig of coffee. After I downed a good portion of the hot brown liquid, I then spoke again. "So...uh...who's gonna be brides-maid?" Sierra then lost her curious look, and smiled widely.

"Jasmin and Stephanie of course!" Sierra replies happily. "They're two of my closest friends here in New York, and I wouldn't get married without them!" I nod, and take my coffee over to the table and take a seat across from Sierra at the table.

"That's great Sierra." I reassure her. I then take a doughnut from the plate, and take a bite out of it. Truthfully, they weren't as good as Creative Cafe's baked goods, but...they were good enough. I then helped Sierra gather a few of the papers, and ate on my doughnut some more. For some reason...I just didn't want it. After a few minutes, I quickly drank the rest of my coffee, kissed Sierra, slipped my coat on, and went off to work.

In no time, I was once again sitting at my cubical doing endless seeming work. It must have gone faster than I had thought, because, what seemed like only a matter of minutes, it was time for lunch break. With a heavy sigh; I then went to the lunch room – which I hardly go in – and just got a bag of Ruffles and a Coke from the vending machines. I then go to a empty table by the window - which was odd because I thought window tables usually have tons of people at them - and slump in the seat. All day, I have had one troubling question on my mind...

"Who is gonna be my best man?" I asked myself quietly. I then opened my bag of Ruffles, and silently began eating them. After the third chip; I decided to open my Coke. I then pull the tab open, and, as soon as I take a drink, I heard a chair across from me being pulled out.

"Hey Cody." a familiar voice says. I then look up, and, sitting across from me was Jake. I then got a wide smile, and I mentally slap myself for forgetting Jake.

"Hi Jake!" I greet him warmly. "So...you could say we're...friends, right?"

"Well...of course!" Jake replies reassuringly. I then take in a calming breath, and decide to come right out and ask what I wanted to ask.

"So...since we're friends...I wanted to know if you...wanted to be my best man for my wedding." I ask nervously. Jake stares at me for a moment, and I fear he might say he didn't want to do it. Of course, my doubts vanish when Jake suddenly gets a huge smile.

"Sure Cody!" Jake replies. "It'd be an honor!" I then get a relieved feeling, and I got a dopy smile.

"Thank you so much Jake!" I exclaim. "This really means a lot to me!"

"Hey no problem! So, when is the big day." I then tell him the date, and Jake's smile suddenly fades into a frown. "Oh...well...I can't exactly make that."

"Wait...what?" I ask in utter shock. "But...but why do you say that?"

"Well...I'm really sorry." Jake says sheepishly. "if it was any other time I would, but, come on, it's Christmas Eve for heavens sake! I have plans with Crystal, and...I'm not gonna change that. I'm sorry Cody, but...you have to fine another best man."

"Oh...okay, I understand." I sigh sadly. Me and Jake then eat in silence for awhile, but, soon, we both got up, and went back to our cubicles.

"Now what am I gonna do?" I ask myself sadly. Jake had been my answer for one split second, but, now, I was once again at square one. I then racked my brain for someone I could call and ask to be the best man, but...I drew a blank. I then remembered how, for the longest time, me and Sierra were best friends. In fact...since I started going out with her...she's sort of been my whole life. "Well...I could always call..." before I could even finish my sentence, I stopped myself in my tracks. "No...I will not call Noah unless it's absolutely necessary."

With that conclusion, I then went back to my work – still trying to think of people to be my best man.

*Noah's POV*

I was in bed; laying wide awake as I had for seven days straight. It was, once again, a terrifying nightmare that woke me from my peaceful sleep. It had been the same one that had been waking me up for a whole week straight, and...I'm beginning to think it means something.

In my dream; I was a dog instead of a mouse, and I was chasing this snow white cat. I was chasing it in circles for a bit, but then the cat zoomed off into the street. On impulse; I take off after the cat. The cat then zooms across the road, and to the other side of it. I started to follow, but...for some reason...I froze in the middle of the street. All of a sudden; everything starts to go in slow motion.

The beeping of a car horn, the slow turning of my head, and, finally, the blinding lights of a cars headlights. I just stand there – not truly understanding what was going on. And, of course, when I finally realize I need to move, it was too late. Just as the car was about to hit me; I saw the driver. In the car, I saw the piercing green eyes of Alejandro. His mouth was twisted into an evil smirk, and...it made me think...he actually wanted to hit me. Of course, after that, everything went back to normal speed. The car would then speeds forward, and the light from the headlights engulfed me. That was always the time I woke up breathing heavy and in a cold sweat.

"What does that dream mean?" I quietly ask myself. "I mean...why would I dream of me being a dog, and Alejandro running me over?" deep down...I knew the answer to my question, but...it couldn't possibly be true. I then looked over, and I saw it was only 5:30. "I guess I should try, and go back to sleep." I muttered. I then laid back down, and shut my eyes. After a few minutes of being quiet; I had almost fallen back to sleep. Of course, Alejandro rolls over, and his arms lays right across my chest.

"Mmm...your so beautiful." Alejandro mumbled in his sleep. He then starts to lick and suck on my neck; making me very uncomfortable for some reason.

"Alejandro, time to wake up." I whispered. I then wait for a few minutes, but Alejandro doesn't wake. "Please...Alejandro...wake up.." I then start to gently move out from under his arm, but Alejandro's hands then slid to my waist, and he pulls me closer.

"Don't play games babe." Alejandro mutters in his apparent deep sleep. He then goes back to subconsciously licking and sucking my neck.

"Okay...this is getting plain creepy." I mutter. I then gently put my hand under his arm, and slowly slid out. While keeping his arms elevated; I then used my other hand to grab my pillow, and put it in my place. Alejandro immediately starts to lick and suck the pillow, and I take this opportunity to slowly and cautiously backed off the bed. As soon as my feet hit the floor; I quickly tip-toed to the dresser. I then dressed, and tip-toed to the door. I cringed a few times, because a few of my steps made the boards on the floor creek. But, luckily, Alejandro remained in a deep sleep.

Once I came to the door; I silently opened it, and tip-toed out. I then tip-toed through the house. Once I got to the door; I stopped to take my jacket off the hooks. I then slipped out into the cold December morning (it had frosted, but not fully snowed) and a certain type of calmness came over me.

"Thank god that's over with." I sigh in relief. A thought then strikes me; why didn't I simply wake Alejandro when he started to lick my neck? I mean...I don't like when he does that, so...why didn't I wake him? "I need to walk this off." I mumbled. I then set off down the street, and I naturally went to the metro. After a ride on my usual train; I then walked down the street until I was at the cafe. I immediately went inside, and I saw Crystal cleaning off a few tables.

"Hey Noah!" Crystal greeted. She then put the cleaning supplies for the table on the counter, and picked up a mop and bucket that were nearby.

"Hey Crystal," I respond as Crystal begins to mop. "So...whats with all the cleaning?"

"Simple really." Crystal says. "Someone who's considering applying for a job here is coming in for an interview, and I just want the place to be clean and inviting."

"I see." I reply. I then start to head to the counter, but Crystal then uses the mop handle to stop me.

"Actually," Crystal begins with a smile. "Your not working counter today. Brandy's sick, you see, and I need someone to man the kitchen. Now, before you say anything about how you have no cooking experience, all I want you to do is clean the kitchen.

"Fine." I mumble; knowing there was no point in protesting. So, I then slump into the kitchen, and look around. The only really dirty thing was the floor, so I decide to start with it. I got the mop and bucket out of the supply closet, and began mopping the grimy tile floor. As I was doing so; Crystal came in and sat cross-legged on a nearby counter. "Uh...can I help you?" I asked as Crystal stared at me.

"Oh, don't mind me!" Crystal says merrily. "I'm just here to make sure the kitchen gets cleaned properly! Besides, I put the close sign up! That means I can make sure you do a very thorough job!" I give Crystal a weird look, but then turn my attention back to the floor.

"Whatever." I mutter as I being to mop again. I didn't know how long it took, but I swore I mopped for about a half hour before the floor was finally clean! I put the mop and bucket back, and bring out a rag and a spritzer filled with cleaner. "Might as well get the stove." I sighed sadly. I then take my supplies over to the oven, and open the rectangular door. Even though it looked clean from the outside; the stove was completely filthy on the inside.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Crystal speaks up. "Brandy told me to tell you to clean the stove until it's totally spot free!" I then blinked in surprise, and then look into the filthy stove.

"You can't possibly be serious." I say as blandly as I could. "That take, like, two decades!"

"Sorry," Crystal says sympathetically. "But I don't own the stove. It's Brandy's, and the stove gets cleaned however she wants it to get cleaned." well...I guess that is a good point. With a heavy sigh; I then take the rag and spritzer, and slowly start to crawl into the stove. I then began to violently scrub the metal walls until my hands we're actually soar. After what seemed like hours of scrubbing; I had finally scrubbed the inside of the stove to a great shine.

"Okay...I'm finally done." I groaned out as I got out of the stove.

"Great job Noah!" Crystal says encouragingly. She then opened her mouth to say something out, but, when she did, the bell on the cafe's front door rang – signaling we have a costumer.

"Hello," someone called out. "I'm here for the job!"

"I'll be right there!" Crystal calls out. She then grabs my shoulders, and shove me in front of the sink – which was filled with dirty dishes. "Okay, while I interview this person, I need you to get these dishes done!" before I could even say another word; Crystal scurries out into the common area. I stare blankly at the door, and then just give in and start to wash dishes.

"Ugh...I so deserve a break." I mumbled as the sink began to fill with soupy water. As I start to do the first dish; I decide I wasn't gonna continue doing this. "Might as well go see the new guy." I then slip off my apron, and head out into the common area. Crystal was sitting at a table with this...girl...or maybe a boy. Anyway, whoever they were, they had tanned skin, long brown hair, and green eyes. "Looks like another winner." with that comment; I slid into a nearby chair and rest my head on the table. My eyes start to flutter shut, and I seriously think I might fall asleep.

"God dammit Noah!" Crystal yells; making me wake up instantly. "Get back to work, or your out of a job!" I grumble slightly, but then get up and go back into the kitchen. I then go straight back to the dishes and start to wash them. After I had finished at least half of them; I started to think about my dream again. As I replay it; I almost get a better understanding of it. Of course, it was a dream, so I didn't really know what it meant.

Of course...if I was right...that meant Alejandro is bad news.

*No ones POV*

So, the two spent the rest of the day with questions on their brains.

Cody kept trying to figure out who will be his best man, and Noah was trying to think of why he kept having that dream. Of course, the questions on their brains couldn't be answered easily. They both had growing doubles, but they couldn't let them show at work.

So, they spent the rest of the day doing their work, and secretly trying to find the answer to their questions in their own mind.

*Cody's POV*

I had been typing on my computer ever since I got back from eating lunch, and was just now getting finished with the many reports I had to do.

"Finally," I sigh as I press enter on the last file. "Everything's done, and filed away." I then shut down my computer, put away some lose papers on my desk in the filing cabinet, and headed to the door. Once I got there, I grabbed my coat off the line of hooks (which coats were also hooked on) put it on, and went out into the windy evening. "Man it's cold." I say as a wicked wind blew; chilling me to the bone. I then fight my way against the wind to the metro, and I get on my usual train.

There was a great number of people aboard the train, so I decide to just stand. After a few short stops; the train finally arrives at my stop. I abruptly got off the train, and, after another long fight against the wind, I arrive at my home. I then enter, take my coat off, and hand it on the hook. I then go further into the house, and, at the kitchen table, I once again see Sierra with tons of things around her.

"Hi honey!" Sierra says I approach the table. "How was your day?"

"It was good." I reply. "Just the same old I guess. So, how was your day?"

"Oh I'm so glad you asked!" Sierra squealed. She then reaches over, and grabs a small white box with the label; 'Create-a-card' on the side. She then opens it, reaches in, and brings out a manila-colored card of some kind. "I saw this thing for customized cards online, I had to order some! I made them about a week ago, and their finally here!"

"Wait...customized cards?" I ask. Sierra then nods, and shoves the cards into my hands. On the cover were these gold-colored bells in the middle with little white doves holding olive branches on each corner. I the open the card, and, inside, there's cursive, purple-colored, writing with a miniature but legible map at the bottom. The writing reads;

_You and yours are invited to the wedding of;_

_Cody Anderson and Sierra Lench._

_It will be held on Christmas Eve 2011 in the Church off_

_Spring Mill road at Seven o'clock PM._

_Apparel is formal, so we're requesting suit and tie for men._

_Reception will be at Nine o'clock in the ball-room across the street._

_For additional information; you can reach us at: 812-234-9301 _

_We hope to see you there!_

"So, what do you think?" Sierra asks excitedly.

"There...there very creative Sierra." I reply; not really knowing what to say. The cards were very beautiful, but...i just had one concern...

"Great!" Sierra gushes. "So, I'm gonna send these cards to both our families!" and there's the concern.

"Okay then." I say with uncertainty. I then sit down, and we get started addressing the many cards. Sierra sent a lot to her many aunts, uncles, cousins, and, of course, her parents. I, on the other hand, just sent three; one to my uncle, one to my aunt, and, finally, one to my parents. Soon; all the cards Sierra had ordered were labeled, stamped, and ready for mailing. We then get some meat and bread, and make sandwiches for dinner. After we were done, Sierra picked up the cards once again.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Sierra announces. "I'm gonna go mail them right now!" I momentarily panic, and, before Sierra got anywhere, I grabbed her arm.

"No!" I protested. Sierra gives me a concerned look, and I quickly think of something to say. "No...I would like to mail them."

"Oh," Sierra says happily. "Why didn't you just say so?" she then hands me the cards, and I smile.

"Thanks!" I say. I then hurry to the door, slip on my coat, and head outside. I then fight against the wind until I finally get to the mailbox. I then open the little door, and slip Sierra's cards into it. I then look at my cards, and just stared at them for a couple of minutes.

"No...I can't send these." I sigh bitterly. I then close the mailbox door, and put my cards under my shirt. "Man...I really hate doing this, but...my parents can't come! They'd tell Sierra all about how I dated Noah, and...I don't ever want he to find out about that." at that moment; I realize two things. One is that I need to think of an excuse for my parents not to come, and two...I was talking to myself. I then go back inside, hang my coat up, and go into the living room.

We had already decorated for the holidays, so our house was very festive. We had a beautiful artificial tree with multicolored lights, and a magnificent star tree-topper. The whole house smelt like peppermints, and there was Christmas themes decorations throughout the house.

"Aw, you look cold sweetie." Sierra coos from the couch. "Come over here, and let me warm you up." Sierra's words make me smile, and...snuggling on the couch with her sounds great.

"Sure." I respond. I then go over to the couch, and sit next to Sierra. Once I sit down; Sierra moves into my lap, and snuggles into me. I lightly start to stroke her short purple hair, and, in a matter of minutes, Sierra is fast asleep. "Man...she looks cute when she's seeping." I whisper to myself. I then lightly shite Sierra's position on my lap to where she's even closer to me.

"Mmm...Cody." Sierra mumbles as she dreams. I them smile, and a huge wave of guilt washes over to me. I then realize...I have been lying to Sierra about almost everything recently.

"But...it' nothing major." I remind myself. "There just...little white lies. They don't even count, and...there to protect her! So...it's like...there meant to be told." of course, I try to keep telling myself this, but... can't help feeling...I'm just lying to myself. But, I didn't have time to think about this, because, due to stress from the wedding, work, and other stuff, my eyes grow heavy. I then let my body drift naturally into sleep. Of course, there was one last thought before I fell completely asleep.

I wonder how long I can keep the truth about me dating Noah from Sierra.

*Noah's POV*

I was finally done with cleaning the kitchen, plus a few other places, and my whole body ached from my head to my toes. I had literally spent the whole day cleaning, and it was actually harder than it sounds. After the dishes; I had to dust all the shelves in the cafe, scrub the sinks till they shined, mopped the floors in the bathroom, cleaned the stalls, cleaned all the windows, and, finally, I scrubbed the counter.

"Very nice Noah!" Crystal beams as she scans the cafe. "This place has never looked this clean! Anyway, your back on counter duty for the rest of your shift." a wave of joy overcomes me as Crystal tells me this. I hadn't really liked counter duty, but anything was better than the cleaning I did.

"Thanks." I say weakly. I then wobble slightly to the counter, and I happily sit down on the stool. Crystal then goes back to where ever she goes to during the day. I then sigh in relief, and rest my head on the counter. I normally wouldn't do this, but, it was way past morning, and no one ever came in at this time. The hard wooden top actually feels comfortable, and my eyes start to flutter shut. And, of course, at that exact moment, Crystal comes back out. "Ugh, what do I have to clean now?" I ask as I sat up in my previous position.

"Nothing." Crystal replies. "I just wanted to tell you your free to leave; your shift over." I then give Crystal a 'are you serious' look. She had just run me ragged, made me clean for the whole day, and when I finally get settled down it's time to leave?

"...okay." I simple say; feeling to tired for a snappy come-back. I then get up, take off my apron, slip on my coat, and go to the front door of the cafe.

"See you tomorrow!" Crystal calls out as I open the door.

"See you!" I call back. I then go out into the December night, and was meet with strong, cold winds. But, of course, I was too tired to mutter anything as I usually would in this situation. I just brace myself, and keep trucking along.

After a long struggle against the howling winds; I had finally made it to the metro. I then went onto my usual train, and, thankfully, there was only a few other people aboard. I then take the first available seat, and lay my head against the window. As the metro speeds down the tracks; I have to force myself to stay awake. The slight rocking of the train and the quiet talking of the people aboard are like a lullaby. Of course, the metro thankfully gets to my stop before I give into sleep. I then leave the warmth and comfort of the metro, and go out into the harsh weather of the outside world.

"Why couldn't the metro be closer to the apartment?" I grumbled as I began to walk against the wind. After what seemed like hours of walking in the freezing winds; I had finally gotten to my apartment. I then opened the door, and stepped inside. I then hang my coat on the hook, and a voice speaks up.

"Well hello, and welcome home Noah." someone says. I then turn around to Alejandro looking at me.

"Oh...hey Alejandro." I reply. "Not to be rude, but don't you usually get off of work later in the day?" Alejandro smile at my question, and nods.

"Normally yes," Alejandro explains, walking right up to me. "But, since I am the co-owner of the restaurant, I got to leave early as a...Christmas gift, shall we say? Besides," Alejandro then tilt my chin up with his pointer and middle finger, causing our eyes to lock. "I'd rather be here with you; mi amor greates(1)." I knew a little Spanish, so Alejandro's words made me blush and smile.

"Thanks." I say, and, before I could say anything else, Alejandro leans in and kisses me. I quickly return the kiss, and, after a brief make-out secession, we separate. When we do, I yawn.

"Well, do my kisses tire you mi amor?" Alejandro asks teasingly.

"No," I reassure him with a smile. "Of course not. I've just been cleaning all day at the cafe, and...it just wiped me out. I didn't mean to offend you by yawning after we kissed..." Alejandro laughs a bit heartily, and pulls me into a hug.

"You could could never offend me Noah." Alejandro says. I then return the hug, and...it actually felt...nice. After awhile of hugging, we separate, and Alejandro smiles down at me. "Come on Noah, lets go warm you up on the couch." I smile and nod. Alejandro then leads me into the living room, and I take in all the Christmas decorations. We had a beautiful artificial tree that had brilliant white lights, and a angel graced the top of the tree instead of a star. Alejandro then leads walks me to the couch, and I obediently sit down. Alejandro then disappears into the for a moment, but then comes back with a cup of hot-chocolate with miniature marsh-mellows in it.

"Thank you." I say as Alejandro offers me the cup. I then take it, and immediately take a swig of the hot brown liquid. "And...thanks for something other than the hot-chocolate."

"For what?" Alejandro asks as he watches me with keen interest.

"Just...for being here." I reply after a moment of thought. Alejandro gives me a confused look, so I decided to elaborate. "What I mean is...your always there for me. Sure, we have our ups and downs, but, whatever happens, I fell like...you have my back." Alejandro smiles, and puts an arm around me.

"I feel the same way mi querida marioneta(2)." I don't really understand what Alejandro called me, but...just from the way he said it maid me feel...important. I then take another drink from my hot-chocolate, and set it gently on the floor. I then snuggle up to Alejandro, and he gladly wraps his arms around my waist. We then spend the next couple of moments in silent bliss, and...for the first time...I truly feel...Alejandro loves me. "Warm enough Noah?" Alejandro asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah...I'm always warm in your arms." I reply. Alejandro then start to slowly stroke my hair, and he lightly kisses the top of my head.

"I'm glad." Alejandro whispers. I then lay my head on the crook of his shoulder, and take in his naturally pleasing scent. 'Maybe I was wrong about him.' I thought as I start to feel drowsy. Then, out of the blue, an image of Cody flashes in my mind. I then remember our talk at the cafe, us looking at the stars...the kiss we shared. A wave of guilt spreads through me, and...I suddenly feel bad about lying to Alejandro.

"Hey...Alejandro?" I spoke up, catching Alejandro's attention.

"Yeah?" Alejandro responds in a concerned tone. He then looks at me with these caring...loving...compassionate eyes, and...I realize if I tell him about the kiss...it would just ruin this perfect and beautiful moment.

"Oh...nothing." I reply happily. "I just wanted to let you know...you the best thing in my life." Alejandro smiles at my words, and I decided to something I haven't. I kissed him. I just leaned forward, and we were sharing a kiss. We kept it just a lip kiss, but...it was the most magical kiss we've ever shared. We separated after while, and I got back into my original position. Alejandro then starts to stroke my hair again, and I start to feel sleepy again. But, this time, I decided to give into my fatigue.

I then let my eyes shut without struggle, and I decide that...one little secret isn't gonna hurt anything.

_**Aw yeah, look who finally updated this! :D Anyway, we're getting REALLY close to the ending, and I am SO excited for it! Oh, and, if you have suggestions for the ending, please leave them in the comments! :3 And, now, I will end this part by telling you what all those words Alejandro said to Noah meant!**_

_**1 – My greatest love**_

_**2 – My loveable puppet**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_


	7. The Wedding pt1

_**Hello people who are reading this right now! That's right; I will be updating this now, and sometime around x-mas eve! :D And, I just wanna give a quick thanks to all my reviewers! You all...you all are the real reason I keep doing these! TuT **_

_***sniffles* Anyway, onto our story!**_

*No ones POV*

So, the two geeky boys slept through the night.

In the morning; Cody and Sierra woke up snuggling on the couch. They laughed about sleeping on the couch, and then went along with their day. Sierra made Cody breakfast, Cody ate it, and, finally, Cody kissed Sierra before going off to work.

Meanwhile, Noah woke up in the bed. He figured Alejandro must have woken up earlier, and had carried Noah to the bed. After getting showered and dressed; Noah then goes to the kitchen to find Alejandro reading the paper at the table. Noah gets a pot of coffee, and sits next to Alejandro. After awhile of sitting in silence; Alejandro puts down the paper, and puts an arm around Noah. The two exchanged greeting, and then pulled each other into a kiss. Noah finishes his coffee, and leaves for the cafe. But, not without giving Alejandro another kiss before he left.

It is now four weeks later, and Cody and Sierra's wedding was closer than ever. In fact; the wedding was that following day. And, as it just so happens, Cody was getting paid today – which meant he'd finally be able to properly propose to Sierra.

Of course...he still needed a best man.

*Cody's POV*

As the alarm went off as my signal to get up; I didn't actually mind it. I then turned the alarm off, and merrily went on with my morning routine. I had no idea why, but, for one reason or another, I had woken up in a chipper mood. I took a shower, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen for some breakfast and coffee. Once I got there; I saw Sierra making something at the stove.

"Good morning honey bear!" Sierra gushes; momentarily looking away from the stove. I smile, and, curiously, I'm not even fazed by her voices volume. I then take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Morning Sierra." I reply. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh I slept wonderfully!" Sierra coos; turning back to the thing cooking on the stove. "And how did my little sugar cookie sleep last night?"

"I slept just as well as you." I replied happily. Sierra then put whatever was on in the frying pan on a plate, and brought it over to me. Once she laid it in front of me; I saw that what she had been cooking was a omelet. "An omelet? Aw Sierra, this is so sweet! But...you didn't have to make this for me." Sierra gives me the biggest smile, and kisses me on the cheek.

"I know, but your so worth it!" Sierra then goes over to the counter, and gets a mug from the cabinet. She then picks up the coffee pot, and put it over he cup. At that point; I begin to nibble at my omelet. For some reason...I just wasn't hungry. "So," Sierra began as she started to fill her mug with coffee. "You promise you won't be gone long? I just don't wanna miss you to much."

"Of course I won't be." I reassured Sierra as she put the pot back. "I'm just gonna go by work, pick up my Christmas bonus, and then go buy our rings."

"And...then you'll be home." Sierra says as she takes a seat next to me. "Right?"

"Of course." I then put my arm around her, and she smiles. Sierra then leans in, and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay...please be careful then." I nod, and once again eat a little of the omelet in front of me. I then quickly gulped down the rest of my coffee, and stood up. I then gave Sierra a kiss on the cheek, and went out the door into the snow-covered world outside. On impulse; I walked directly to the metro, and hopped onto my train. There wasn't actually that many people aboard, so I was able to take a seat close to the front and by the window.

"Next stop; my work office." I mumble happily as the train starts to move along the tracks. I then silently watch as the snow-blanketed world outside the train goes by. Of course, all I could think about getting to the office, pick up my bonus, and then rush to the jewelry store to buy the rings that had been eluding me for the longest time. In fact, was buying the rings. I was so caught up in getting to my office; I hadn't even noticed the train had stopped at a station just three away from mine. And I wouldn't have noticed, but, then, from no where, a voice speaks up.

"Excuse me," a timid voice comes out of no where. I then look up, and...I see...this familiar looking boy with scruffy red hair, silver frame glasses, a green coat, loose fitting blue jeans, ocean-blue eyes, and pail skin accompanied with freckles around his nose. "Is this seat taken by anyone?" I then realize...the boy in front of me looks...familiar in a way. Of course, I couldn't put my finger on it...

"No, go ahead." I say; still trying to figure out who the guy was. The red head then sat down, but...his familiarity was driving me insane. I then wound up staring at him for a long time.

"Uh...can I help you?" the red head asks after I continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, but...what's your name?" I ask the boy next to me. The red head smiles, and pushes a stray red hair from his eyes ocean-blue eyes.

"Demetry." the boy responds. I then realize I didn't know anyone by that name.

"Okay, thanks." I say to Demetry. "My names Cody, and...I swore I knew you from somewhere. So, yeah...sorry for bugging you." Demetry smiles, and rolls his eyes playfully.

"Eh, it's fine." Demetry reassures me. "I often think I now every other person on the street!" Demetry then starts to go into a semi-rant, and, to be truthful, I wasn't even listening to half of it. "Hey, sorry if I'm boring you. Nigel is always telling me I'm to kind to strangers." I then get wide eyed, and...I suddenly realize he just said Nigel! And, that could mean...Noah's older brother!

"Uh...okay, quick question." I speak up. "What's this...Nigel's last name?"

"Ishtar." Demetry replies instantly.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim happily. "I know his younger brother; Noah Ishtar!" Demetry then gets a mirror-like happy smile, and his eyes light up in wonder.

"Really?" Demetry asks. "That's awesome! So...where do you know him from? Are you two, like, business partners? Roommates?" a feeling of uncertainty comes over to me, and...I oddly feel uncomfortable about talking to Demetry.

"Uh...well...we were once roommates." I explain awkwardly – telling half of the truth. "So, uh...how do you and Nigel know each other?" Demetry then suddenly gets a blushed appearance.

"Oh...well...you see..." Demetry then leans in, and whispers. "He's sort of my boyfriend." I then feel a blush come across my face, and, at that moment, Demetry gets back into his original position in the seat. "Look...I'm sorry if I just ruined the whole beginning friendship there, but...you see...I think of it as a 'there gonna find out one way or another' thing. And, to be honest, I'd like for people to know a little about me before we get attached."

"I understand." I mumble. "And...to be honest...I don't really have a problem with people of the same sex dating each other. I'm a straight but narrow type of person." my words make Demetry smile, and he once again pushes some hair out out his face.

"Well I'm glad to here that." I then smile back at Demetry, but, in the back of my mind, I still think he looks familiar. But, before I could even get another word in, the metro came to a complete stop. "Oh, well, this is my stop!" Demetry announces. He then stands up, and turns to me. "Well, it was nice meeting you Cody, and please say hi to Noah for me if you see him!"

"Uh...sure thing." I reassure him awkwardly. I then realize two things; the first is that Noah is the answer to my best man problem I'm currently facing and that it wouldn't be a bad idea to pay him a little visit. The second is that...when Demetry began to walk out of the train...I finally knew where I had seen him from.

I had seen Demetry whenever I look into a mirror; with a few minor differences of course.

*Noah's POV*

I was sleeping peacefully until the dreaded alarm woke me. With a slight groan; I reach over and turn turn it off. I then sit up in bed, and stretched out while yawning loudly.

"Man...what a good nights sleep." I say as I rub a little of the sleep from my eyes. With that; I get up, and start to get ready. I take my shower, get dressed, and head to the kitchen. Once I entered; I saw Alejandro at the table reading the morning paper – which he seemed to be doing daily for some reason. "Good morning Alejandro." I speak up. Alejandro looks up, and then smiles at me.

"Morning mi amor fáciles de engañar(1)" Alejandro replies in Spanish, which he's also been doing quit frequently these last few weeks. Even though I couldn't understand part of what he said; I knew it had to be something loving...right? "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine." I tell him smiling. "And did you sleep well?"

"Very." Alejandro says happily. I then go to the counter, and pour grab a mug that was nearby. I then go over to the coffee maker, and begin to fill my cup with the hot liquid. But, once I put the pot back, a pair of arms snaked around my waist. "Hey." Alejandro says a little huskily. I then turn my head so I'm looking into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi." I reply in a love-struck tone. We then spent a couple of minutes looking into each others eyes, and, then, we both lean in for a kiss. Of course, before our lips meet, Alejandro's cell-phone rang.

"Por favor que sea mi ángel de pelo morado(2)." Alejandro mumbles. His right hand then leave my waist, and goes to his back pocket. He then looks at the caller ID, and, before I could even see it, he was walking into the hall. "Sorry, I have to take this." he then puts the phone to his ear, and walks into the hall. "Yeah?" I hear Alejandro say before he closes the kitchen door.

"I wonder who he's talking to." I think out-loud. I then sit at the table, and begin to sip my coffee as calmly as I could. Of course, inside, I was buzzing with curiosity. Who was Alejandro talking to? Why couldn't he have just talked to them here? And, finally...would I have enough time to ease drop on him? "Well...I guess if I just over-heard him...it wouldn't technically be ease-dropping." I then got a wily smile, and tip-toed to the door. I put my ear against the door, and I listened with the greatest intent. At first I heard nothing, but, when I finally heard Alejandro's voice, I was only able to catch bits and pieces of his conversation.

"Wedding's tomorrow...around my little finger...plans working perfectly." once I hear those words, I cold chill suddenly comes over me.

"W-what's he talking about?" I ask myself quietly. "What wedding? Who does he have around his little finger? And...what does he mean by a plan working perfectly?" I then start to frantically sort this all out, but...I was to suddenly panicked to think straight...

"Okay, I've gotta go." Alejandro says; pulling me out of my thoughts. "Talk to you later." I then scramble back to the table, got back in my seat, and picked up my coffee mug just when Alejandro entered. "Hey Noah! Sorry about that, but...work just called. Apparently there was a bit of a crisis with...one of the...burners! But the only problem what that it just wasn't lite properly." Alejandro then scoffs, and sits down at the table. "Can you believe that Noah? Interrupting our moment for something so simply solved."

"Yeah...so idiotic." I agree; trying to keep the distrust out of my voice. Alejandro then smiles, and puts an arm around me.

"Well...we could always continue from earlier." Alejandro suggests. Before I could say another word; Alejandro's lips are pressed against mine in a kiss. I want to pull away from the kiss, but...I force myself to kiss back. It's not that I didn't like kissing him, but...I just...felt a little uncomfortable doing it after what happened just then. We stay connected at the lips for a few more minutes, and then Alejandro pulls away. "Mmm...I love your soft lips mi amor." a deep blush comes across my cheeks, and I give a genuine smile.

"Thanks." I say a little embarrassed. All of a sudden; I remember I still had to work today. "Oh crap, I almost forgot! I need to get to work!" Alejandro then smiles at me, and nods.

"I understand." Alejandro replies smiling slightly. He then pulls me into another kiss, and, soon, pulls away. "That was just a little something to keep you going until you get home. And, I promise, I'll be waiting for you when you get home." I smile, and...ll of a sudden...I give Alejandro a hug.

"Thanks." I whisper so low that...I don't even know if Alejandro heard me. I soon release Alejandro, and he smiled down at me.

"Have a good day Noah." I nod, and scurry out of the door. I then practically run down the street, and I didn't stop till I was boarding the train. There were a few other people aboard; so I then quietly took the first available seat. The metro then took off, and I stared blankly out the window. I had tons of questions on my mind, and, as always, I was trying to answer them on my own. Of course, sooner than I actually realized, the train had finally made it to my stop. I then stand up, and hastily go out the exit. After that; I walk down the snow-covered street until I'm in front of the cafe.

"Morning Noah!" Crystal calls as I enter. Once I get in; I immediately see the person who came in for the interview behind the desk and in the apron.

"Hi!" the person says merrily. "You must be Noah! I'm the new guy; Nemi, and I hope we can be good friends." so it's a guy.

"Hey, and...I hope so." I reply, walking up to the counter. "It's nice to meet you Nemi. Welcome to the cafe." I then extend my hand, and Nemi instantly takes it. We then briefly shake hands, and, once we let go of each others hand, Crystal comes out from the kitchen.

"Oh, Noah, I'm glad your out here!" Crystal exclaims. "Anyway, I see you've already meet Nemi! Cool! So, since Brandy still had the flu, I'm gonna need someone to do a little bit more of cleaning!"

"Your kidding me...right?" I asked in a very bland tone – automatically thinking it was gonna be me.

"No, no I'm not!" Crystal replies merrily. "But, since I'm not a total Scrooge, I'm gonna let you take a day lounging around the counter! But, Nemi, your gonna have to earn your strips and do some cleaning in the kitchen!" Nemi then sighs sadly and nod.

"Okay." Nemi groans. Crystal then grabs his arm, and pulls him into the kitchen.

"Well...this is a nice turn of events." I say to myself; smirking ever so slightly. I then go behind the counter and sit on the stool. I then rest my chin in the palm of my hand, and...I begin to think about what I was thinking about on the train this morning. What I heard Alejandro said over the phone to that person still...to a point, haunted me. I mean...what could he possibly mean by what little I heard? "But...he still loves me...right?" of course; I knew to a point he still loves me...

I then shake the subject from my thoughts, and go back to running the counter.

*No ones POV*

So, Noah then manned the counter, and, since it was now cold outside, he was actually busy serving shivering costumers.

Meanwhile; Cody was finally getting his check from the office. He thanked his boss, and bolted out of the building. He then hopped a metro, and rode it to the downtown station. He then got off, and walked a whole two blocks to the jewelry store. He then ordered the rings, paid for them, and the clerk said that the jewel in Sierra's ring was gonna take an hour and a half to cut and put in the actual ring.

So, since he had so much time, Cody decides to go do what he was planning earlier. He then left the store, hopped a metro, and, one short train ride later, he was standing in front of the one and only creative cafe...

"I can do this." Cody told himself as he slowly reached for the door handle. "Just go in there, and ask him! It isn't that hard, and...there really is no other options." He then took a deep breath, and opened the door. Inside; Noah was at the counter with his usual bored expression. Of course, when he saw Cody, his expression suddenly turned to surprise. The two then stared at each other for a long time, but, finally, Noah broke it.

"Cody...it's...been a long time."

"Yeah," Cody agrees. "It really had been a long time." there was then more silence, but, this time, Cody was the one that broke it. "So...how have you been?"

"I've actually been really good." Noah replies; a smile slowly forming on his lips. "And yourself?"

"Same." Cody says, a smile also slowly coming onto his face as well. "So much has happened since we last meet, so...if your not busy; can we catch up a little?" Noah's smile then became wider, and there was no hiding the joy he had.

"Well...I'm working at the counter right now," Noah explains. "But, there's nothing that says you can't pull up a chair, sit by the counter, and talk to me." Cody smiles widens as Noah's had, and he goes off to a nearby table. He then takes one of it's chairs, and drags it over behind the counter next to Noah. He then sits down, and the two fall into a silence. "So...are you excited for the holidays?" Noah asks a bit awkwardly – breaking the forming silence.

"Actually, I am." Cody happily replies. "And...the reason I came in here is because...I needed to ask you something." Noah then turn to face Cody on the stool, and gave Cody a curious look.

"Sure," Noah says. "You can anything." Cody then takes a calming breath, and continues.

"Well...you see...me and Sierra are...getting married." and just like that; Noah's curious expression goes blank and his emotion is undefinable. Cody notices this, and instantly gets nervous. "So...I was hoping...you would like to be...the best man?" Cody inwardly cringes, and waits for Noah's answer.

"...that's...that great about the wedding." Noah says in a somewhat bland tone. "And...I'd love to be your best man!" Cody smiles, and gets a relieved sensation.

"Your the best Noah!" Cody exclaims; jumping up and capturing Noah in a hug. Noah stays completely still for a few seconds, but hugs Cody back. The two then stay like that for a couple of minutes, but then separate with huge smiles engraved on their faces. "This means so much to me Noah!" Noah then forces himself to smile for his friend.

"Hey, no problem." Noah says in a much lighter tone. "So...whens the big day?" Cody then remembered why Jake couldn't be his best man, and got a sheepish look.

"Well...it's actually...on Christmas Eve." Cody explains embarrassed.

"Oh...I see." Noah says; losing his smile. "I'd like to be your best man, but...I can't. Me and Alejandro have plans with his family. Besides...having a wedding on Christmas Eve is kinda stupid. I mean; everyone you ask is gonna have plans!"

"I don't have any plans." a voice speaks up. Noah and Cody both turn to see Nemi standing in the doorway. "I don't really know who you are, but, hey, any friends of Noah's is a friend of mine!"

"Well...thanks." Cody says a little shocked. Cody then remembered he had an invitation in his pocket that that was supposed to go to Noah. (he had a few left over since he didn't send the ones to his parents) Cody then pulls the invitation out of his pocket, walks over to Nemi, and presents it to him. "Here; this gives you all the information you'll need for the wedding."

"Thanks!" Nemi exclaims; gratefully taking his invitation from Cody.

"No problem." Cody mumbles – greatly confused. Nemi then goes back in the kitchen, and Cody just stands there for a moment. 'Well...at least my best man problem are over with.' Cody thinks hopefully as he goes and sits back in the chair. "I take it he's the new guy?"

"Yep." Noah groans out. "He's just like anyone else who works here; insane." Cody laughs lightly at Noah's observation.

"Oh come on!" Cody urges. "He's not that bad...I think." it was then Noah's turn to laugh.

"Probably not, but...even if he is...he's your best man!" Noah then start to laugh a bit hysterically, and Cody just groans. After Noah finally calms down; the two then spend a few more minutes talking. Of course...it was now more strained than it was before. All the ease of talking to each other had suddenly vanished, and awkward conversation took it's place. But, to the relief of the two boys, it didn't last long. Because, soon, Cody looked at the clock, and gave a sad sigh.

"Well...I better get going." Cody says as he stands up. "The rings won't pick themselves up." of course, what Cody didn't tell Noah was that the rings weren't gonna be ready for another hour. But...Cody was...staring to get this weird feeling talking to Noah and...he needed to leave."

"Oh...alright." Noah mumbles. "So...I hope you have a wonderful wedding."

"Thanks." Cody thanks Noah with a genuine smile on his face. "I will, and...I really wish you could come." then, Cody spontaneously did something he never thought of doing. He then captures Noah in a hug, and...after a moment of sitting there, Noah hugs back. After awhile; Cody then detached himself from Noah, and smiles. "Okay...see you around." and, just like that, Cody went out of the cafe. Noah then watched Cody as he left, and even continued to stare when he left. Suddenly...for no reason...a small stream of tears start to flow down his cheeks. Noah then fully realized...Sierra was getting what she wanted. She was gonna marry Cody...Noah's best friend, and...his once great boyfriend...

"Noah?" a female voice speaks up. Noah then quickly dries off his cheek, and turns around to see Crystal giving him a concerned look.

"Oh...hey Crystal." Noah says. "Um...what's wrong?"

"...nothing really." Crystal says. She then walks over to Noah, and puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "Look, I sort of heard the conversation between you and Cody, and...I was thinking...maybe you should take an early day. You know; get into the holiday spirit to let go of the old and let in the new." at that point; Noah knew why Crystal was letting him off early. She...she knew how upset Cody getting married to Sierra made him, and...she wanted to spare him the shame of putting on a fake smile and serving ungrateful customers.

"Crystal," Noah speaks up. Crystal then looks like she's about to say something, but, before she could, Noah grabbed her and pulls her into a hug. "Thanks." Noah whispers into Crystal's ear. He then releases her, and, after putting on his coat, leaves the cafe.

So, the two boys were now going in totally different directions. Cody went back to the jewelry store, and took a seat. And, meanwhile, Noah trudged slowly back to his apartment...feeling very upset over what Cody told him. I mean...Cody didn't even like Sierra at first, and, suddenly, they were getting married? But...there was nothing Noah could do. He had his chance with Cody, and...it just didn't work out. Besides, Noah had Alejandro to lean on know, and would certainly take Noah's mind off the fact Cody was getting married to that stalker.

Of course...things can go very wrong very quickly.

*Noah's POV*

As I made my way home through the snow; a different kind of coldness was upon me.

'How could he be marrying Sierra?' I thought as I stepped onto the metro. There was practically no one on, so I took the first seat, and stared out the window. 'But...but...that's almost impossible! I thought he hated Sierra! The again...he said they've been dating since he was in collage...' I then wallowed in my own self pity until the train finally reached my stop.

I then got out, and slowly walked through the snow to my apartment – where I knew Alejandro would be waiting for me. That fact made me feel warm inside, and my mood lightened. I then stepped into our apartment, and, once I did, I saw Alejandro writing something at the kitchen table.

"Hey." I spoke up. Alejandro then looked up, and got wide eyed.

"Noah?" Alejandro asked in a shocked tone. "Y-your home...your here...and not at work..." just by his tone and reaction; I could tell there was something wrong. I also noticed he was trying to cover up the piece of paper he was writing on. "Why are you home...so...early?" I blinked in surprise, and...for some reason...the pool of self-pity I was in on the train suddenly came flooding back to me.

"...Crystal let me off early because...well...I got some bad news." Alejandro the got a concerned expression, and he pushed the paper aside.

"That's terrible!" Alejandro exclaims. "Oh, come here, let me give you a hug." even though I didn't exactly trust Alejandro...he was the only thing I had to lean on. I then sat by him, and he pulled me into his lap. He then wrapped his arms around me, and...that's when the emotions flooded out. I then buried my head in the crook of his neck, and began to weep softly into it. "There, there." Alejandro says soothingly as he strokes my hair. "Now, tell Alejandro what happened." I then sniffled, and pulled away from Alejandro's neck.

"Well...it's kind of complicated." I tell him.

"I can at least try to understand." Alejandro reassures me. I then take in a deep breath, and tell him all about how Cody was getting married to Sierra. But...when I was telling him...he had this expression as if...he already knew everything I was telling him.

"And that's what happened...I guess." I say after I had finished.

"...forgive me asking," Alejandro speaks up. "But...why are you upset by this? I mean...it's only Cody getting married to his stalker." I then took a deep breath, and speak my mind.

"But...I don't think she's right for him!" I exclaim. Alejandro then suddenly gets a dangerous look.

"What do you mean?" Alejandro asks in a cold, almost angry tone.

"I meant just what I said!" I reply a bit snappish for some reason. "Look, I know everyone thinks their this great couple, and that they belong together, but...they don't! They just...don't have that spark that makes a couple a couple. And...to be honest...Cody could do better." once those last four words came out of my mouth; I felt Alejandro's grip tighten around me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alejandro asked in the same cold tone. His tone sends a shiver of fear through me, but...it's not enough to make me stop from speaking my mind.

"I mean; Cody doesn't have to settle for Sierra!" I snap. "Just because she spent all her time stalking him doesn't obligate him to marry her or even go out! That's what I mean by him settling for her!" after my minor explosion; I was breathing a bit strained. Alejandro's then darkened even more, and he just stared at me with a...pissed expression in his green eyes.

"And, how do you know," Alejandro asks. " That it's not Sierra settling for Cody?" I for some reason hate the tone Alejandro's speaking to me with, and I then really explode.

"Because she's the one who's a crazy, obsessed, and...and...and an annoying wannabe fangirl who thinks just because she has one crappy blog that she's the most important person in the world!" I yell out. "Plus, she was stealing his tooth brushes from day one on TDWT! I mean; what kind of twisted, sick, insane person does that?"

"Shut up." I barley hear Alejandro mutter under his breath.

"Why, don't like the truth?" I snap. "And, what kills me the most, is that Cody didn't even like her until that stupid Paris episode! She probably threatened Cody by saying that she'd never leave him alone if he didn't fall in love with her! And, you know what, I wouldn't be surprised if that idiotic stalker actually did do that!" and then, out of no where, Alejandro suddenly throws me from his lap and into the nearby wall.

"No one talks about my ángel encantador(3) like that!" Alejandro yells angrily. "Especially not some little smart-ass bookworm!" Both of Alejandro's hands then close around my neck, and...he then starts to strangle me. I gaps, but that only seems to worsen things.

'Oh my god he's gonna kill me!' I thought as his hands somehow grew tighter around my skinny neck. I then start to claw uselessly at the Spaniards hands, but...it does no good. Of course, the real terror was...in Alejandro's eyes. His green eyes were aflame with fury, and, as I begin to make gasps for air, his lips formed into a smirk. I then suddenly remember my dream for a long time ago, and...all at once...I realized...he wanted to kill me. And he probably was.

"Alejandro." I gasp out. "Please...p-please stop..." after my struggled begging; Alejandro's hands seemed to loosen up slightly. His fury-filled eyes suddenly flooded with rationality, and he then let go of my neck; letting me drop to the floor.

"Well...I guess Sierra's plan's ruined." Alejandro muttered.

"What...are...you...talking about!" I ask while still gasping for precious air. "And...and...why do you care about Sierra so much?" Alejandro then looks down at me, and smirks evilly.

"I guess you know to much not to be told." Alejandro then looms over me, and got face to face with me. "It's actually a very simple plan really. You see, when TDWT first started, me and Sierra made this little deal. She said if I dated you to keep you away from Cody, she'd repay me in wonderful kisses – much better than the ones you give me." my jaw then drops, and...my hearts feels like it had been ripped out, and stomped on.

"So...our relationship," I speaks up. "Every kiss...every night we spent together...every time you told me you loved me; it had all been lies!" Alejandro then gets this evil smirk, and nods.

"Well, duh!" Alejandro exclaims. "I mean; how could you even consider a guy like me hooking up with a guy like you? Plus, in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not even bisexual – let alone even consider being it! I was gonna break up with you after TDWT ended, but, apparently, but, apparently, Sierra was afraid you'd be able to easily make Cody fall in love with you. So, to prevent this, she made sure she'd never heal. That way Cody would keep coming to the hospital to visit, and, since he felt as if he was the reason she got hurt, he did anything she asked of him!" I then got wide eyed, and...a bad feeling settled in his stomach. All of what Alejandro told me was pretty shocking, but...that last few things Alejandro said...made my eyes open dramatically.

"Wait...did she...force him to not talk to me?" I ask; sudden;y putting two and two together.

"Something like that." Alejandro explains, the evil smirk still on his face. "I'm not entirely sure, because I was still trying to seduce you at the time as apart of the deal. Thank god that's over with! And, if you think that's all, think again! It gets even better! So, after their little wedding came and passed, Sierra said I could turn you lose! As a matter of fact; I was just writing a quick letter that said I was leaving you, and then I was gonna jump ship; leaving you in shambles just as Sierra had requested." by that time; tears start to slowly stream down my face.

"Then...then just leave already!" I exclaim; momentarily forgetting my placement in this certain situation. "I don't wanna see your face again anyway you little rotten liar!" Alejandro's evil smirk suddenly becomes...wider, and he deeply chuckles.

"Oh, I would have gladly left if you hadn't come so early!" Alejandro exclaimed. "But, because of what just occurred and the things you now know, I'm afraid I can't let leave under the current circumstances. And I can't let you leave either, so, it looks your gonna be staying here with me for awhile...a long while if Sierra finds in necessary." fear then suddenly grips my entire being, and I gulp hard.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked in shock. Alejandro then grabs me by my shirt collar, and pulls me nose to nose with him

"You'll see." Alejandro informs me in a almost teasing tone. He then stands up, and drags me by the shirt to our, or now his, bedroom. Alejandro then shoves me through the door way, and I instantly fall to the floor. "And this is where you'll be staying for your long while! Sucks to be you, and, hey, bashing Sierra didn't really help your case!" I then scramble to my feet, and, once I do, Alejandro slams the door shut, and I hear it being locked.

"Oh. Crap!" I exclaim. I then rush over to the door, and clasp my hands tightly on the doorknob. I then try to pry open the door, but it was locked tight. "Alejandro, please un-lock the door! I promise I won't go back to Cody, or tell anyone about you and Sierra's deal!"

"Sorry Noah," Alejandro's voice teases from the other side of the door. "But I can't take that risk. Now, be a good boy and stay quiet! I'm gonna call Sierra, and we'll work out what to do with you. And, remember this, anything can be staged to look like an accident. If I were you...I would be scared. Oh, and, by the way, don't bother trying to make any calls! I swiped your cell-phone when I dragged you down the hall. Have fun!" I then hear Alejandro walk away from the door, and I begin to panic.

"Alejandro, please, come back and let me out!" I beg. Of course, there was no answer. "Come on! I said I wouldn't tell anyone about what you told me!" more silence. I then start to bang on the door, but that only manages to hurt my hands. After awhile of hardly hitting the door; I put mu fore-head against the thick wood, and cried softly. "Please..." I whispered out.

Everything seemed to pile on me at that moment. I've never been much of a crier, but, at that moment, tears flowed down my cheeks. "Well...look what a fantastic day this turned out to be!" I grumbled through my sobs. "The person I love is getting married to a purple haired fake, my boyfriend turned out to be an evil snake – which I SHOULD have guessed! - and...and I just want my old life back!" I then spent the next few minutes just letting my emotions come in and out until in a great flurry. Of course...I was certain of one thing; I loved Cody. Why else would I have verbally assaulted Sierra for no apparent reason? At that realization; my self composure finally comes back, and, soon, I'm able to stop crying.

"Alright...no more self pity." I tell myself; wiping the few remaining tears from my eyes. "I love Cody, and...if what I think is true, then...he still loves me. Now, first things first...finding a way out of here." I then began to look around the room for possible escape routes. The air-vents were to small for me to fit through, the door was, of course, locked, so...that only left the windows. "Might as well give it a try." I mumble as I walk over to said windows. I then put my hands on the windows, took in a deep breath, closed my eyes, and pushed upward with all my might. And, to my great liking, the window slid up without any resistance. "Yes!" I exclaim at a low volume. I then push then window up all the way, and look out. I then looked down the five-floor drop, and...I wondered how it'd feel if I fell from here. "Come on, this is my only means of escape! Surely there has to be some-" I then stopped the words dead in my tracks, because I then look over, and, only a few inches away, I see a snow-covered staircase people who had to get to their rooms on a higher floor in a hurry used.

"...that could work." with that, I then bring my head back inside. I then go to the bed, and look under it. To my great relief; the suit-case I had brought when I moved in with Alejandro was still there. "Perfect." I say. I then take me suitcase, pull it out, open it, and lay it on the bed.

"Okay, time to pack!" I say. I then go to the chest of drawers, and went to the second drawer. I pulled it open, and it revealed all my pants, shirts, boxers, etc. "Now I'm glad Alejandro only gave me one drawer." I mumble. I then scoop out all of my things, and go back over to the bed. I then folded my clothes as neatly as possible, and put then in my suitcase. I then went around, and gathered anything I had in the room. But, aside from the clothes, I didn't really have anything else in the bedroom that belonged to me. Come to think of it...the only things that were mine were located in the bedroom – except for one or two items. After I did a quick heck to make sure I had everything, I was finally ready to bolt. I then put on my spare coat and scarf – which were both stored in the closet – and walked up to the window.

When I did; I then saw something shocking...my reflection. My hair was messed up and, because I was curious, I pulled my scarf down just to see if what I feared was true. And, to my prediction, five Alejandro's finger's-sized bruises were left on either side of my neck.

"Well...great a time as any for a scarf." I mumble; re-tightening the scarf around my neck. Without further delay; I then shove the window up. Being very cautious; I then slowly made my way onto the window pane. "Don't look down, don't look down." I chanted silently to myself. I then slowly turned so that I was facing the wall. With a calming breath: I then start to inch my way across the narrow ledge. And, after what felt like hours, I had finally inced my way across the buildign and had reached the stairs. I then hop onto the railing, and I then hop onto the main platform. "Oh...oh thank god!" I exclaim. I then back up to the railing which I had just been atop of, and sank to the floor. "Man...someone somewhere must really love me, because I could NEVER do that again!" after a few minutes to sit and calm down; I then practically run down the stairs. And, as soon as my feet touched the street, I took off as fast as I could down the street. I didn't stop running until I had finally reached the safety of a farther metro than the one I usually go to. Once there; I then realize...I had no place to sleep, and little money on me.

"What am I gonna do?" I ask myself frantically. I then look around, and I see a whole row of pay-phones outside the metro station. "Wait...how could I forget?" I then run over to an empty pay-phone, pull out some change, and put it in the machine. I then dial a familiar number, and, after a few rings, a voice of a certain red-head answers.

"Hello?" Demetry's voice asks through the phone.

"Hi Demetry." I reply; a smile forming on my face. "Look...if it's not to much trouble; could you please put my brother on the line?" there was a momentary silence from Demetry, but, soon, the red-head finally spoke up.

"Sorry, but he has stepped out." Demetry explains. "Want me to take a message?"

"...well...no offense, but the matter is to personal for that." I tell him. "But...would it be alright if...I just came over to your guys apartment and wait for him?"

"Of course!" Demetry says happily.

"Thanks, I'll be right over." with that; I then hung up the phone. I then quickly looked around to see if Alejandro may have followed me, but, as far as I could tell, he wasn't. I then head into the metro, and, after another quick scan, hop on a train. And, as the train speed off, I was finally feeling...in a word, safe.

But...I just knew it was to good to last.

*No ones POV*

"Come on." Alejandro groans as the phone kept ringing. It had been a couple of minutes since the accident, and had finally calmed down enough to call Sierra. But, ironically, she wasn't answering. "Please pick up Sierra." of course, the phone kept ringing with no answer. But, just as Alejandro's thumb was moving to the 'end all' button on his cell-phone; someone finally picked up.

"Hey Alejandro." Sierra's voice says in a rather happy tone.

"Sierra!" Alejandro sighs in relief. "Am I glad you picked up! So...yeah...I'm afraid something...troubling has just accord." there was silence on both lines for a moment, but, finally, Sierra spoke up.

"What happened?" Sierra asks in a more business-like tone.

"Uh...well...you see...it's actually a VERY funny story." Alejandro explains in a nervous tone. He then tells her the whole story of what had happened. How he strangled Noah, told him everything, and how he had him locked in the bedroom. Of course...he decided to leave out the part that the only reason he even got mad at Noah was because he insulted her...repeatedly. Alejandro decides it would only complicate things, and...it was way beyond the point of having a chance with Sierra. "And that's all of what happened." more silence then grew between the two.

"My god Alejandro." Sierra say. "What on earth were you possibly thinking of? If anyone finds out about this; you and I both could be in serious trouble! Not to mention my little Cody, and I won't stand to see him get in trouble!"

"Okay, okay, I screwed up." Alejandro admitted in a defeated tone. "I had no idea what I was thinking, and...I need to fix this. But how am I supposed to fix this mess like this? Sierra, I tried to strangle Noah and am know keeping hm locked in a bedroom! I could be arrested if this gets out! So, my question to you is...what are we gonna do about this!" a momentary silence followed those words, but Sierra once again broke them.

"I know more about Noah than you probably do," Sierra states matter-of-factually. "I have a great understanding of how his mind works, and, if you allow me to talk to him, I might be able to persuade him in our favor. It may be a long shot, but you don't know until you try." Alejandro then considered this, and sighed heavily.

"I guess your right." Alejandro mumbles – not really believing Sierra could persuade Noah. He then gets up, walk to the bedroom door, and un-locks the it's. "Hey Noah, I have someone who wants-" Alejandro then opens the bedroom door to find Noah no longer in it. He then does a quick scan of the room, and he notices that the draw where Noah's cloths were held was open and empty, and that the window was wide open. Alejandro then races to the window, and looks out to see that Noah is no where in sight. "Why that little worm." Alejandro mutters loudly enough for Sierra to hear.

"Alejandro, what's wrong?" Sierra speaks up. Alejandro then brings the phone back to his ear, and replies to Sierra.

"He's gone." Alejandro says flat out. "Noah is gone, and, from the looks of it, he took all of his stuff."

"But...but that's impossible!" Sierra gasps. "I mean...you locked him in the bedroom, and you guys are, like, on...like...the fourth or fifth floor! He couldn't have just jumped put the window!"

"No, but he did do something close to that." Alejandro speaks up. "If I'm correct, and, by judging how clever Noah is, I think he packed his stuff, and went out the widow. He then would have had to slowly scale along the narrow ledge all the way to the outside staircase on the side of the building. From there; he could have easily go onto the stairs, and climbed them down to safety."

"Then...he could be anywhere!" Sierra blurts out.

"Exactly." Alejandro tells her. Once again, silence befell the two for some time. "So...what do you recommend I do?" Sierra then took a moment to think, and spoke.

"Find him." Sierra says in an ordering tone. "I don't care what you have to do! I want Noah found, and brought back before he can tell anyone what had just occurred! And, for the love of Christ, please try and keep a cool head!" Alejandro then sighs, and nods.

"Alright...I will...call back as soon as I find him," Alejandro sighs. They both then hang up, and do two completely different things. Alejandro start to look around the room for any clues to where Noah could have went, but came up empty handed. Of course, that is, until he reached into his pocket, and felt Noah's phone. "Wait...I forgot; his phone!" Alejandro then wipes Noah's cell-phone out, and opened the simple flip-phone. (the only phone Noah could afford) Alejandro then quickly searches through the phone, and finds a number in the contacts labeled 'Brother – Nigel'. Alejandro smirks, and clicks on the contact. The numbers of the contact are shown, and the simple information is enough for Alejandro. "Found you." Alejandro says in a evil tone. He then slides the phone back into his pockets, and heads out the door with his new information.

Meanwhile; Sierra was freaking out. Even though the wedding was tomorrow; she knew if Cody got word of what had conspired between Alejandro and Noah...he'd surely leave her.

"I...I can't let that happen!" Sierra exclaimed. "It can't, and...and it won't." Sierra then took in a deep breath, and regained a lot of her lost composure. "Alright, I can surely come up with a solution to this!" Sierra then went into thought, and...suddenly...she got a brilliant idea! "Of course! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Sierra then face-palms herself, and pulls out her cell-phone. She then quickly dials a few numbers, and makes some...arrangements.

As for Noah; he had finally arrived at Nigel's apartment. And, as Demetry had said, Nigel wasn't there. But, Demetry was, and, thankfully, he greeted Noah at the door with a huge smile.

"Hey Noah!" Demetry say warmly. "Whats up?"

"Lots." Noah reply's; shoving past Demetry and going into the apartment. "But...of you follow me into the living room...I'll consider telling you." Demetry then stared blankly at me, and didn't say anything. "...what?"

"...okay...why all dark and secretive?" Demetry asks teasingly.

"I'm not being all dark and secretive!" Noah defends. "Look...I really don't wanna talk about it, okay? Anyway...it's been a long day. I think I'm gonna go take a nap in the guest bed until my brother gets back home if that's okay."

"Sure, it's fine." Demetry reassures Noah. He then unfolds the couch, and quickly makes it up for him. "There you go!" Demetry says happily. "All made up, and ready for your nap!"

"Thanks." Noah yawns out. Noah then sit on the edge of the bed, but, before he could do anything else, Demetry came in front of me. "Look, Demetry," Noah groans out. "I think your a really nice guy, but I really wanna sleep. So, whatever you were going to say, please consider not saying it."

"...Noah...please," Demetry begged. "If there's anything you need to talk about...please just say it!" Noah then just stays quiet, and, after awhile, Demetry sighs sadly. "Okay...I guess I understand if you don't wanna talk about something personal to you. But...just so you know; you can come to me about anything. I mean...I like to think we're considered friends! And, since we're friends...we should be able to tell each other anything. No matter how messed up it is; I'll always be your friend because...that's what friends do." Noah then looks up, and...for a split second; Demetry didn't look like Demetry. His red hair was now a light-brown hair, he didn't have glasses, and...he wasn't his brothers boyfriend.

Because...for a moment...Demetry looked like Cody to Noah. Without even thinking; Noah grabbed Demetry's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Demetry's eyes widen, but...he just allows Noah to kiss him. After awhile; Noah pulls away, and then pulls Demetry into a hug,

"Cody...I'm scared." Noah whispers into Demetry's ear. "I don't know what to do...please; your the only one I truly love and trust!" Demetry then gets a sad look, and shoves Noah away from him.

"Noah...I'm not Cody." Demetry reminds him. "My names Demetry, and I'm your brothers boyfriend." Noah then gets wide eyed, and a dark blush appears on his cheeks. But...of course...he says nothing. "Noah...don't worry about the kiss." Demetry tells Noah. "It was a mistake, and shouldn't be dwell-ed on." Demetry then stands up, and pats Noah on the shoulder. "Okay, I need to get going, but Nigel should be home in a couple of hours." with that, Demetry then heads out the apartment door. Noah stares in the direction he left in, but, after awhile, he then lays back down.

"I can't believe...I kissed him." Noah mumbles; replaying the last few minutes in his head. Noah just suddenly thought Demetry was Cody, and...he didn't know why. Was it because he looked so much like the tech geek? Because he sounded similar to Cody? Or, simply, because he just needed a friend he could trust – which was Cody.

Despite the many questions on his mind; Noah still manages to shut his eyes, and falls asleep.

*Cody's POV*

"Anderson." the clerk at the jewelry shop called out. I then stand up, and hurry to the counter.

"I'm Anderson sir." I tell the clerk. He then looked me over, and nodded. He then went back into the back, but, soon, came back with a little blue box.

"Per your request; I had cut the diamond in the manner as you wanted."

"Thank you so much sir!" I say. The clerk nods slightly. He then hands me the box, and I take it gratefully. I then open the box, and, inside, there is a thick circular gold-colored ring, and another one that isn't as thick, but is made up for with a beautiful diamond with this complicated pattern cut into it. "These look fantastic!" I tell the clerk happily.

"Of course their fantastic!" the clerk chimed in. "I'm fantastic, and, therefore, my work shall be fantastic!"

"Right." I say; closing the box the rings were in. "Well...thanks again for making the rings!" without another word, I then hurry out of the jewelry store with the box. Now, it isn't that I had a problem with it; it's just...I really wanted to get home to Sierra. I then head to the metro, hop on my usual train, and ride it silently back to my stop. I then get off the train, walk down my snowy streets, and, in minutes, I'm walking through the door of my home. "Sierra," I call out as I shut the door behind me. "I'm back with the rings!"

"That's great honey!" Sierra calls out.

"And, Sierra, theses rings are beautiful!" I say. "You really need to come, and look at them!" there was a momentary silence, but then Sierra replies.

"Okay," Sierra calls back. "I will! Just hold on, okay snuggle bear?"

"Sure!" I call back. I then stand in the kitchen for a while, and, after a couple of minutes, I start to get ready. "Everything alright Sierra?" I wait for a response, but...there is none. I'm just about to go back and check in Sierra when she comes into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that!" Sierra giggles. "Now, lets see those rings!" I smile, and nod.

"Alright then!" I say happily. "Now, close your eyes and hold out your hand!" Sierra squeals happily, and does as I instructed. I then open the box, and carefully take out Sierra's ring. I then gently place the ring in the palm of her hand, and smile widely. "Okay Sierra; you can open your eyes!" Sierra's eyes fly open, and her jaw drops in awe.

"Cody...it's perfect!" Sierra squeals in pure delight.

"Just like you." I speak up. Sierra blushes, and kisses me quickly on the cheek. I then take the ring from Sierra's palm, and slide it onto her perfectly tanned finger. "Sierra; my life and yours shall soon be one. Even though we aren't yet wed in holy matrimony; just the mere thought of you gracing my life fills me with joy and will be incensed when you really do join my life." Sierra then gets teary eyed, and captures me in a hug.

"Oh...Cody...your so romantic!" Sierra squeals. I then praise myself for preparing that little speech in so little time, and hugged back. We then separate, and Sierra gives me a shimmering look.

"What is it?" I ask; knowing she had something on her mind.

"Well...you see," Sierra begins giggling. "Since the wedding is really close...I think I'd be great if...we have the wedding tonight!" I then get wide eyed, and...was very speechless.

"But...but what about the reservations tomorrow?"

"I know we have reservations for tomorrow," Sierra replies. "But I just can't wait! Your so romantic, and I simply can't wait for our wedding day! Besides, I found this little place that will marry us at the last minute you decide that's what we wanna do." I then think about it for a moment, and then get a smile.

"You know what...lets do it!" I says enthusiastically. Sierra then squeals happily, and hugs me.

"Thank you so much Cody!" Sierra says. She then releases me, and smiles at me. "Alright, I'm gonna go call a few people and tell them the changes! And, also, since we're not having a large wedding, we could have a bigger reception than we originally thought!" I then notice something...odd in Sierra's expression. It was as if the happy attitude was a mask, and...it was being used to cover the true emotions Sierra was holding. But...of course, it could have been my imagination."So, is there anyone who you still want to come to the wedding?" Sierra asks; pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, but I need to go and invite him myself." I reply – choosing to include Nemi. "And, plus, you can always invite Jasmin and Stephanie." Sierra then nods her head enthusiastically.

"Great idea Cody!" Sierra squeals. "In fact; I'm gonna go call them right now!" Sierra then rushes out of the room, and...I just stare in the direction she left for awhile. I could understand she wanted the wedding to be closer, but...why couldn't she have waited until tomorrow, and...what was that emotion in her eyes?

Of course, I snapped out of my thoughts when I realized...I was getting married in mere hours!

_**To be continue!**_

_**That's right; I have finally updated this! X3 So...yeah...I'm probably the most proud of this part! And, the character Nemi is owned by my friend Kozi Kat on deviant art! (she asked if he could have a cameo on the show awhile back, and I said yes) Anyway, if you have any suggestions for the finally; please leave them in the comments! And, now, I will tell you what Alejandro was saying!**_

_**1 - My easily fooled love **_

_**2 – Please let it be my purple haired angel**_

_**3 – Lovely Angel**_


	8. The wedding pt2

_**That's right; I'm finally updating this! XD**_

_**Anyway, to the fans of this, I apologize for the wait. It's just that there's been busy updating another story, and hadn't had time to do this. :( But I am now! :) **_

_**So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the last part of Thing's Change or do They? :D**_

*No ones POV*

And so it all fell into place.

Sierra and Cody were getting married in mere hours, Noah was now asleep in his brother Nigel's apartment, and Alejandro was hot on the trail to finding the Know it all. Tension was in the air, and it weighed heavily on the four. They all felt it, but none pointed it out. Their forced ignorance was a sort of bliss – giving themselves a false sense of security.

Things were starting Unravel in Sierra's plan, and she had to do whatever she could to keep the web of lies together long enough for the wedding to come and go.

Even if it meant taking some...rather drastic measures.

*Cody's POV*

Everything seemed to be passing around me at a hyper speed.

The many call to guests about the change in plans, making reservations at a restaurant for the reception, and getting a bunch of other things together. I could hardly keep up, and...somehow...it just didn't feel like mine and Sierra's wedding anymore.

It was just Sierra's now...

"Snuggle bear!" Sierra calls out; snapping out of my thoughts. In seconds, Sierra excitedly rushes up to me. "Cody! Oh my gosh; I'm so glad I found you! Okay, so, my Mom and Dad are coming, and so are Stephanie and Jasmine. Have you gotten a hold of your parent's yet? If you did; what did they say? Are they gonna make it?" I then silently gulped. It hadn't even occurred to me that Sierra would ask me if I told my parents the time change.

"I...I actually did. But, they said they couldn't come." I lied through his teeth. "Something about them going somewhere...hehe..." Sierra then raises an eye brow in confusion, but soon shrugs.

"Okay then. Oh, what about your best man?" Sierra asked. "Is he coming? I need to know how many to make reservations for." I silently gulps again, and adds a mental face-palm. How could he have forgotten his best man – the thing I was stressing over for months?

"Thanks for reminding me! I need to go call him right now!" I exclaims; standing up. I then peck Sierra on the cheek, and hurry into the other room. Once I'm there; I then sigh in relief. I was truthfully glad I was away from Sierra, not because of anything personal, but because I knew I couldn't keep certain...issues from her anymore. And, from what I could tell, I was keeping a _lot _from my purple haired fiance – soon to be wife.

There was lying to her about my parents, keeping dating Noah and out little kiss under the stars from her, and..I didn't know how much longer I could keep those things from her...

I then shook off the thoughts, and remembered I needed to call Nemi. I then got my cell phone out of my pocket, and went to contacts. I then scrolled down to Nemi's name, but, when I got to his name, right under it was...Noah's number. (he had given his number to me awhile back, and I've just kept it on my phone) I then stare at the name for a good two or three minutes before I decide to call it.

There were six rings, but then the answering machine picked up.

_Hi. You've reached the phone of Noah Ishtar. I'm not able to get to the phone right now, but, if you leave a message at the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks._

The beep that signaled the caller to leave their message now sounded, but..I just stayed silent. Calling Noah suddenly seemed like a bad idea, and I was a little relieved he didn't pick up. Of course...now I had to stammer a message and hope he gets it later. After a few seconds of debating with myself; I take a deep breath, and speak.

"Hey Noah! It's Cody!" I then mentally slapped myself for sounding to quirky. "Anyway, I know it's last minute, but...we've decided to move the wedding to tonight. So..if you wanna come...that's fine. If you don't; it's no big deal. But...I would like it if you were there. After all; I do consider you my best friend. N-Not that I don't have other friends, but...he-he...your just the only one I know who's close by. Um..yeah..he-he...I guess I'll see or not see you later"

With a deep blush; I then presses the end call button as if his life depended on it. I then replayed my message in my head, and face-palm.

"I sounded like a pathetic and needy school girl!" I gripe under my breath. I then take a calming breath, and go back into the phones contacts. I once again scrolled down to Nemi's name, and clicked the call button. It took three rings, but then someone answers.

"Hello?" Nemi's voice asked through the phone.

I then smile slightly and replies; "Hey Nemi; it's Cody. I was just calling to tell you some last minute arrangements for the wedding." I then begins to explain everything. Me getting the rings, how Sierra and him changed the date of the wedding because of our (aka - her) excitement, but I decided to leave out the part about visiting Noah at the cafe for...personal reasons. "Sorry the change is so last minute, but...do you think you could make it?" there was a momentary pause before Nemi answers.

"Sure! I get off in a few minutes, and I should be able to make it!" Nemi announces proudly. "I can even meet you there! Wait...crap. I gotta go. I hear Crystal calling me. See you at the church!" with that; Nemi hangs up without saying another word. I then sighs in relief, and flip my phone shut.

"Alright; that's done." I then begin to stand up, but...something was bugging me.

Why didn't Noah pick up? Sure, he was probably just working, but that never stopped him before. I then open my phone again, and go to contacts. I then go straight to Noah's name, and the same thing occurred just like the first time.

With a bitter sigh; I then wait for the beep and then leave another message.

"Hi again Noah. Look...sorry about the last message. I sounded a little girly, I know, but...I just really hoped you'd pick up. Like I said; your my best friend. So...I'll just talk to you later." I then hit the end call button, and flip my phone shut. I then slip my phone into my pocket, and go back into the living room. But, when I did...I heard Sierra talking to someone. I then silently walk to the door way, and look in. I saw Sierra at the table with her cell up to her ear.

"Yes mom...love you too. See you at the wedding." Sierra says almost sadly. She then hands up, and her bottom lip begins to quiver. Sierra then sets the phone on the table, and her a few tears roll down her cheeks. She then buried her face in the palm of her hands and starts crying.

"...Sierra? Are you okay?" I ask gently; walking into the room. Sierra then looks up with teary eyes.

"Oh...Cody. Yeah, everything's just fine." Sierra explains; wiping the tears from her eyes. "My mom just called, and...I just got a little emotional. It's nothing to worry about; these are actually the good kind of tears. Promise." she then flashes me a almost forced looking smile, and wiped whatever tears she had left on her cheek. "So, is your best man coming?"

I blinked in surprise, but then replied; "Yeah. He should be meeting us at the church."

"That's great! Jasmine and Stephanie should also be meeting me at the church!" Sierra exclaims happily. "The pastier and my parents are actually there as well. I guess we're the ones tardy to the party." Sierra then chuckles at her wordplay, and then stands up.

We then go to the living room, slip on our coats, and go outside and head for the church. Of course...I just felt as if something were terribly wrong. Noah not answering his calls, Sierra crying, (and I was pretty sure it wasn't the good kind of tears) it all just seemed...strange. Of course; I just had to suck it up and just move on with the day.

After all...I was getting married in a half-hour!

*Noah's POV*

I had no idea how long I slept or how late it was.

All I really knew is that I could have probably slept more. But, once I opened my eyes to the dark room around me, I knew I was awake. After a minute to let my eyes adjust, I then sit up, stretch, and look around the room. Darkness was all around.

I sighed.

Nigel still wasn't home. I then laid back down, and I instantly began to feel drowsy. My eye's felt they were going to shut when suddenly...

_Thump!_

A sound rang through the apartment.

My eyes flew open, and I then shot up. With wide, terror filled eyes, I scanned the room. Nothing else seemed to be there. After a moment to calm down; I began to wonder if I was just imagining that noise. That realistic...loud...impossibly fake noise.

"I must be crazy." I muttered; lying back down.

Of course; I couldn't get settled back down. So, after awhile of lying there and a loud growl from my stomach, I decided to go see if there was something to eat in the kitchen. I then throw back the covers, and practically hop off the fold-out bed. I then yawn slightly, and make my way across the room to the kitchen door on the other side.

When I entered; I was once again caught off guard by it's cleanliness.

I then remembered Demetry was the one who Nigel said cleaned, and, naturally, I thought of...me kissing him. My brain then started to drift further onto the subject. I thought of how betrayed my brother would feel once he found out I kissed his boyfriend; how he may actually hate me; how...I'd lose the only person I could truly trust at this moment...

I then shook my head of the thought and mumbled; "I can't think like that. Demetry said himself it was just an accident, and that...I shouldn't worry..."

A sudden chill comes over me – the literal kind. Confused, I looked around the kitchen to find that the window was wide open – letting the cold wind in. I blinked in surprise – not remembering if that was open before – and went over to close it. Of course, when I did, the lights clicked on. (I didn't even think to turn them on when I entered)

"Hello Noah. It seems we meet again." a chilling voice speaks up. I freeze, and...I pray that I'm wrong about the voices owner. I then slowly turn around to see none other than Alejandro leaning in the doorway – a evil smirk on his face. "Surprised; I see. Now, I'd love to sit and talk, but I didn't spend time tracking you down for a conversation. No. I've come for more...productive reasons." Alejandro hissed those last words; sending a shiver of fear up my spine.

"How..how did you find me?" I asked with fear clearly showing in my voice. Alejandro smirks and switches from his leaning position to standing upright.

"Lets just say I found you through the use of this." Alejandro explains, taking out something from his pocket. He then holds it up to where I can see, and...I realize it's my phone. "It was quit easy really. All I had to say to your phone company was that I picked up the wrong phone on the metro, and I wanted to return it to a mister Nigel Ishtar – I presumed you were staying with him because he's your brother. They fell right for it too! Gave me his address, room number, and without on second of hesitation." for some reason...I'm suddenly more terrified than ever.

"W-What do you want with me Alejandro?" I asked shaking. The evil Latin smirked at me once more, knowing I was scared, and casually stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh, it's not what I want with you. It's what someone wants to keep you from that causes my being here." Alejandro explains. "Surly you remember our conversation mere hours ago. I was sure you weren't that stupid." I glared at his pathetic insult, but pulled it back when he started to stepped even closer to me.

"I remember. It was about Sierra wanting to keep me away from Cody – because she believed I could make him fall for me." I reply.

Alejandro continues to smirk, and nods before saying; "Exactly." he is now practically towering over me, but I can't back up. I had already taken tiny steps back, but was stopped by a inconveniently placed counter. "Now, why don't you just be a good little boy and stay quiet. It'll make this a whole lot easier on yourself. " Alejandro then pins me against the counter I was backed-up to. The Hispanic teen then gets practically nose-to-nose with me, and our lips are only centimeters apart.

_Is he...gonna kiss me?_ I thought in disgust – wanting nothing more than to get out of Alejandro's grasp. As we continue to stand nose-to-nose with each other; I saw form the corner of my eye that Alejandro was bringing something to the back of my head with his right hand. All at once; a siring pain blooms in the back of my head.

It then seems to run through my entire body, and my eyes roll to the back of my head. As I black-out; I realize two things. One is that...I had fallen forward into Alejandro's conveniently open arms.

Of course...the other thing I realize is that I was now totally in Alejandro's power.

*Cody's POV*

"You look awesome Cody!" Nemi announced as I made some final touches to my hair.

"Do you really think so?" I asked in both nervousness and disbelief. The suit I was wearing was, customary, black, had a red rose on the breast, and my hair, which was normally messy, was now combed back and neat. To me; I just looked like a little boy who put on his father's suit because he thought it would be funny.

"Of course I think so!" Nemi reassures me. I just sighed, and reached into the suits pocket. I then got out my phone (I had moved it there) and opened it. Noah _still _hadn't called me back.

"Where on earth could he be?" I asked myself quietly – putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Okay, I think we're about ready." Nemi says happily. He must have seen my expression, because he then spoke in a concerned tone. "Hey...are you alright? You seen a little down." I momentarily debate weather to tell Nemi about Noah, but just wound up sighing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some before-wedding jitters. I'll be fine." I assure him.

Nemi just shrugs before saying; "Alright then. So, I better go get to the podium. Wanna come with me?" I smile slightly at Nemi's kindness, but shake my head.

"Nah; you can go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute." I explain. Nemi just shrugs his shoulders, and walks out of the room. I then sigh, and slump back into the chair. I then stare at the ceiling for awhile – debating several topics, but, finally, I make up my mind that I was gonna try calling Noah one more time. I then reached into my pocket, and opened it.

I then go into contacts, and went directly to Noah's number.

My finger loomed over the call button, but...I couldn't seem to press it. "It's okay...your just calling a friend." with that; I bravely pressed the green button my finger had been hovering over.

As four rings go by; I pray Noah would just answer. But...he doesn't. The six rings just go by, and voice-mail picks up. With a bitter sigh, (I seemed to be sighing an awful lot since we mover our wedding to today) I then hung up and slumped back in the chair.

"Something isn't right." I mumble.

I then stare blankly up at the ceiling; searching for a answer but not being able to find one. Like I said; something about this didn't feel right. I wanted to know the answers to the questions in my mind, but...I suspected that, somehow, it was almost better for me if I didn't know what was going on. That I should feel blessed I had no answer to my questions. After all, as the old saying goes, ignorance is bliss. I then glance at the clock, and see I had been in here for ten minutes.

"Well...better get out there." I say UN-enthusiastic. With a huff, I get up from the chair, and walk out of the room and into what was probably gonna be the most confusing/terrifying/beautiful moment in my entire life – and that was saying something.

*Noah's POV*

I had no idea how much time had passed, but one thing was for sure: a splitting head-ache. With a groan of pain; I then rub the back of my head to try and sooth the terrible aching. I then slowly sat up, and...all around me was darkness.

_Where...where am I?_ I think with a slight wince.

I then peer into the darkness, and I slowly let my eyes adjust to the dark settings. As they do, I see that, other than me, only a few coats and a broom.

_This must Nigel's hall closet. _I conclude.

With my new assumption; I then start to look around for possible exists. The only probable exit was the door, and, I was sure Alejandro was not stupid enough to leave the door unlocked. But, seeing no other option, and, just as I suspected, it was locked. I sighed sadly. I couldn't believe I didn't see whatever Alejandro had in his hand that he used to knock me uncontentious. I then slump to the back wall of the closet, and, at that moment, I see a shadow of someone come in front of the closet.

"Don't worry Sierra," Alejandro's voice says soothingly. "I have Noah locked in a closet in room 48 of the apartment building downtown. He's going no where." It suddenly hits me. I was in Nigel's apartment! He could come home at any second!

_I wonder what he'd do to Nigel...if he came home. _I worriedly thought. _What would he do? Beat him bloody? Lock him in with me? Or..even...kill him? No...I can afford to think like-_

"Alright Sierra; happy wedding day." Alejandro says, pulling me out of my thoughts. By the sound of it, he then flips his phone shut, and sighs sadly. "Sierra...you'll never know how much I truly wish you were going to be wed to me." I then blink in surprise, and...an idea suddenly hits me. What if...I could willingly get Alejandro to let me out of the closet to take him to the wedding so he can tell Sierra he loves her so? Then the Know it all would easily get out, and his brother nor his boyfriend would get hurt by Alejandro's lying Spanish hands.

"Hey...Alejandro?" I ask with a bit of fear.

"What?" the Spanish teen asks with a evil-seeming tone. I gulp, and secondarily think about not saying anything, but...I know I have to at least try...

"Alejandro...why are you even hear." I reply. There was a bit of a pause before Alejandro speaks up.

"What did you ask me?" Alejandro ask in a sort of bland tone. I gulp slightly, but respond.

"I asked...why are you here? I mean, why go through all of this." I offered. Alejandro stays silent for the longest time before replying.

"Explain." Alejandro commanded with interest.

I then gulp slightly, and, hoping I don't sound shaky, answered; "It's just...Sierra is in love with Cody. Meaning, even if you did like her, which I'm not saying you do, you wouldn't stand a chance because he's in your way. Besides; what about Heather? I always thought she was into you, and, even after you break up, I'm sure you could easily get her back. Even then, if she doesn't take you back, your Alejandro. You could get any girl you wanted – even if she had a boyfriend or even married if you really wanted her! So I ask again; why are you here?" after my little speech; everything seems go quiet. I just sit there – waiting for any sort of reply from Alejandro.

"...why would you even ask me that?" Alejandro asks with a bit if a hiss. "You have no right to ask me such personal things; you little worm!" just by his tone; I can tell he's becoming a frantic.

"Calm down, alright? It's just a few easy questions." I reproachfully stated. "My mind can wonder easily – more so when I'm locked in a closet. I just got a little curious is all. Not like I have much else to do. Besides...I have a feeling you really wanna tall me. You know; get the whole thing off our chest?" once again, there is silence. Although, I can hear the breath of the Latin outside becoming noticeable heavier – as if on the verge of tears.

"It's...complicated, okay. Her family is involved, and I promised I'd keep it secret." Alejandro mutter; sounding like he was crying slightly. But, suddenly, his voice turned controlling again. "Now shut your mouth before come in there and shut it for you!" his threat made me back down a little, but I still stood strong. From the way it sounded; Alejandro finally had a few cracks in his defense. That meant, with the right amount of convincing, it wouldn't be to long before it broke completely. I then realized...I was technically winning a psychological war with Alejandro. Huh...who would have guessed.

"So you do like Sierra?" I ask with a hint of tease.

"Shut up; it's none of your business you little worm!" Alejandro hissed. I smirked slightly. The thing to do was think of Alejandro as a egg, and my job was to break him.

"Oh, you know you wanna tell me." I pushed. "All you have to do is open your mouth and admit you like her and you'd rather be there with her than here with me." of course, Alejandro didn't crack as easily as I had hopped. But, the only hope of getting out of the closet was to convince Alejandro he deserved Sierra more than Cody, so...I kept on him. "Admit it; you think you deserve to be with Sierra more than Cody does." from outside; Alejandro gave a frustrated groan.

"Fine, I admit I'm better for her than that little pale skinned, shaggy hair, and totally spine-less nerd!" Alejandro hisses. I about lose it at his pathetic digs toward Cody, but, reminding myself of my current position in this situation, I manege to keep my cool.

"Hm...alright then. But, my captor, she's there, and your here." I remind him.

There was a momentary pause before Alejandro replies softly; "So?" I then realize the wind of change is shifting in my favor, and I then quickly spawn together some of the biggest BS I've told in my life.

"Well, if you truly love her, then why are you letting her get married to someone else?" I put out there. I then take Alejandro's silence as my cue to go ahead. "You said it your-self...he's a nerd. If you really want her then you'll go and get her! No matter what the circumstances; you can win her!" I silently curse myself for sounding like one of those idiotic motivational speakers you hear at the office – encouraging the people to do a great job, but, thankfully, that's what got Alejandro's attention.

"You know...your right!" Alejandro exclaims. "I know Sierra loves me, and she's only marrying that little twit because she thinks it's her destiny. Well, I think it's time someone showed her that no ones destiny is written in stone!"

"Here, here!" I yelled encouragingly; happy the "egg" had finally cracked.

"Yeah...I'm gonna go straight to the church her and that geek are getting married, and tell her she needs to be with me!" Alejandro's foot-steps then headed for the door, and I become confused.

"Uh...aren't you forgetting something?" I asked; being momentarily panicked.

"Nope. Oh, wait, you mean you." Alejandro says in a teasing tone; laughing slightly after. "Come now Noah, you didn't think I was that stupid did you? If I let you out; I know the first thing you'd do is run straight out the door. You'd then go all the way to the police and tell them everything that has happened in the past hours." I somehow blush at this. I honestly was gonna call Cody and tell him all about the devil Sierra was. The police had never even crossed my mind...not that it would help my case if I told him so. "No. Your staying in there; at least until your brother comes back. Meanwhile; I'm gonna go break up the wedding between your geeky little friend and the love of my life. Have fun knowing you've caused your own friends sadness." with that; I hear door open, Alejandro's foot-steps walking out of it, and, finally, the door closing again.

"...that went totally as I planned." I grumbled sarcastically.

Since there was no more Alejandro; I decide to try the door again. Still locked. I then tried to (and this just shows how optimistic I was being) bust the door down, but all that got me was a throbbing pain in my right arm. After awhile; I finally give up with a heavy sigh.

_Looks like I'll be staying here awhile..._ I thought sadly as I slumped to the back of the closet, and plopped down sadly. The only thing I could even think to do at this was to wait for my brother or Demetry to return and let me out of the locked closet.

That is...if they even come back tonight...

*No ones POV*

At the church; the time had officially come.

Cody, (who was wearing a black tux and white shirt combo with a red rose on the collar) the Reverend, Nemi, (who was wearing practically the same thing Cody was) Jasmine, and Stephanie (who were both wearing strap-less gold colored dressed with brown fray at the bottom) were all waiting for Sierra's arrival at the alter. In the pews; Sierra's mom, aka Ivy, who was wearing a strap-less light green dress, was sitting in the front row with slightly teary eyes.

"Aren't people supposed to get emotional during weddings instead of before them?" Nemi whispers to Cody. Cody roll my eyes, and whisper back.

"It doesn't really matter. Weddings are a special day, and it's a mom's job to get emotional at these things." I explain. Nemi nods, and they go back in silence. After a moment; the organist starts to play. Everyone then turn to the wide double-door, and, at that exact time, Sierra come out, and Cody is stunned by how she looks.

Sierra's wedding dress was strap-less, and practically snow-white. At the beginning of her wait; a beautiful silver ribbon with a flower-shaped pattern was tied oh-so-carefully as an accessory to the dress itself. Around her tanned swan-like neck was a golden chain-link necklace that had a sun with a huge red stone in the middle of it. Her purple hair was tied into a small bun on the top of her head, and, as the piece of resistance, a silver band with a glittering star sticking out in the side held the bun in place and together. And, by Sierra's side, was her father – wearing a black tux just like the other two boys. He then lead Sierra down the isle, and, the closer they grew to them, the more nervous Cody got.

_It's okay to be nervous...it is your wedding after all. _Cody reminded himself. The thought somehow calm him, and he then glances to his best man.

The tech geek half expected to see Noah standing loyally at his side, but...only saw Nemi. Cody mentally frowned, but kept his smile on his face. Soon, Sierra and her father had reached them, and her dad gave Sierra away before going to the pews to join his wife. The two then faced each other, locked eyes with each other, and the organ stopped.

"Dearly beloved," the Priest began. "We are gathered here today to join Cody Anderson and Sierra Lench in holy Matrimony."

And, just like that; they jumped into the ceremony. The Reverend spoke awhile about the sanctity and beauty of marriage; Cody and Sierra quickly exchanged their vows for each other, and, at last, it was down to the part everyone had been waiting for – the "I do" from both of them that would bond them to one another for the rest of their lives on earth. The Reverend asked Sierra if she did and she said she did. It was then my turn.

"Mr. Anderson, take Sierra Lench to be your lawfully wedded wife; in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor; for better of for worst as long as you both shall live?" Cody momentarily got tongue-tied , but, after a calming breath, he can finally speak again.

"I do." Cody replies almost in a whisper.

The Priest nods slightly, and adds; "If anyone objects to this union; speak now or forever-" before he could get the last three words out; the church doors burst open, and everyone turns to surprisingly see Alejandro in a black walking in.

"I object." Alejandro says sternly and clearly. The whole room goes silent. Sierra, Cody, Nemi, the Priest, Stephanie, Jasmine, and Sierra's father all stare mouths open and wide eyed at the Hispanic teen.

Meanwhile; Ivy glares at Alejandro with gritted teeth.

*Cody's POV*

_Wait...Alejandro...objected? _Iwonder in shock as Alejandro comes further into the room. As he approaches; I note that he's wearing a striking black tux – much like his and Nemi's.

"...excuse me?" the Priest asks in a bit of disbelief.

"I said...I object to this union." Alejandro replies. The Spanish teen then turns to Sierra, and smiles charmingly. "Sierra; you look muy bonito(1)" Sierra blushes faintly, and, even though she seems to have a blank look...I can almost tell she's fighting back a smile.

"Alejandro...why are you here?" Sierra asks with a sad sigh – turning her gaze to the floor.

Alejandro then walks up to Sierra, and says; "I'm here because...I love you Sierra. Your the only one I feel as though...I'm more than a villain. I know you think you have to get married to him, but...I know it's truly not what you want. Am I not correct?" Sierra just continued to stare at the floor – refusing to look up and meet anyone's gaze. After a minute of silence; Alejandro then absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of Sierra's hair behind her ear, and he then moves his hand to her cheek and caresses it. Sierra then looks up, and smiles.

"Yes...you are correct Alejandro." Sierra replies in a almost whisper. "You also make me feel...more than I actually am." I blink in surprise, but I surprisingly made no attempt to break up the two. The two then smile widely at each other, and start to move into a kiss.

_Okay...is it weird I think this is sweet? _I ask myself in confusion.

Their lips were only centimeters apart when someone cried out; "I've had just about _enough _of this!" everybody then turned and, to my surprise at least, saw Ivy standing up and glaring angrily at the two. "Get away from my daughter _this _instance! She's getting married to this...kind young man, and she doesn't someone like _you _in her life!" Ivy explain; motioning to me when she said kind young man.

"But...I want to be with _him _mom!" Sierra protests. "Sure, I did have a crush Cody first, but...I love Alejandro now! He's just so sweet, caring, and...I know he's the one for me! Why can't you let me be with someone who will make me happy?"

"Because love doesn't get you money!" Ivy snapped. "I don't care how much you love him; he's just as poor as us! Just marry the rich kid and have an affair with him like normal people would do!"

_Wait...did she just say what I thought she said?_

Ivy realized what she had said, and gets wide eyed. Practically everyone's jaw dropped, and we all gave Ivy a surprised look. Of course; no look was as betrayed and shocked as Sierra's.

"What...what are you talking about mom?" Sierra demanded – becoming a little frantic.

Ivy groans slightly, and crossed her arms before replying; "Okay...you caught me. I wanted his families money, so personally made sure you'd fall in love with Co...whatever his name is!"

"But..how, and...why?" Sierra asks; tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Because we are dirt pour!" Ivy hissed. "We've been poor for the longest time Sierra! Living on week-to-week paycheck, having to settle for the bare minimum; it all just became to much! So, around the time you turned 16, to keep us from living in a poor house; I started looking around for options! Luckily, I found out about this rich teenage boy on this upcoming reality show name Total Drama Island. It hit me; 'If Sierra were to date and, possibly, marry this boy, we'd be out of financial trouble forever!' So, I let you watch it, and, just as I had hopped, you fell for the rich one."

Sierra, who now had a light stream of tears going down her cheeks, shaking slightly replies; "So...that;s the only reason you let me watch and audition for the show."

"Exactly." Ivy says a little evilly. "I knew the closer you were to him, the more you'd fall for him. Of course, I never expected you to fall for someone else." Ivy explains – rolling her eyes slightly. "But, I guess it should have been expected. You were a teenager after all; your hormones must have done some kicking in. But, hey, what's a bump in the road? Now be a good little girl, and marry the rich kid!" Ivy demanded.

"...no. I won't marry him." Sierra replies coldly; giving her mom a dangerous look. "I'm a grown women now - I don't always have to do what you tell me anymore."

Ivy blinks in surprise before replying; "Excuse me young lady? Did you just say no to me – your _mother_? The one who got you into this world, and is currently taking money from my own pocket to help pay for that apartment you and your fiance there are living in?" Sierra seemed to lose a little bit of her fight with those word, but, somehow, is able to barely stand her ground.

"Yes, I did say no to you. And...I'm not changing my mind." Sierra repeats.

Ivy looked bewildered. She was stuttering slightly, and she had a look of total surprise. Apparently her daughter telling her no was something that had never been done before.

"Well...fine! But, just know this; if you don't marry him; don't bother going back to your apartment – the one I'm helping you pay for!" Ivy screeches. "I'm just gonna tell them to sell the damn thing, and all the crap in it! I hope your happy with yourself Sierra!" Ivy then, in one swift motions, twirls around, and bolts out the main doors. Frank – who was sitting by, watching his wife in complete shock – blinks a few times, probably registering Ivy had just ran for, the room, then shoots up and heads after her. Probably to try and calm her down, but, the way she was acting...I doubled he'd be able to do it.

"You okay Sierra?" Alejandro asks, giving the purple haired girl a concerned look. Sierra smiles at him, and shakes her head yes.

"Yeah...I'll be fine." Sierra replies. Alejandro smiles back at her, and the two quickly share a kiss. After they separate; Sierra then turns to me, and gets a sad expression. "Cody...I'm so sorry about all this trouble. I know you'll find someone new, and, I promise, this will probably be the last time you hear from me, Alejandro, and our families."

Alejandro nods, and turns to Sierra before saying; "Come on mi amor; let's get out of here." Sierra giggles, and shakes her head enthusiastically.

The two then head out the back way of the church, and left me and the remainder of the people there to stare after them in confusion. I then sigh, and apologize to the both of them for what had just happened. Nemi just said he was confused by the whole thing, and the Priest says with a bitter sigh that it wasn't the oddest wedding he's done. After awhile of just standing around; the three finally went their separate ways from the church they were at.

Nemi went back to his apartment, the Priest went to another church for, yet, another wedding, but Cody...he didn't know where to go. He was no longer allowed in the apartment, and he didn't have enough money to get a hotel room. So, the tech geek just did the only thing he could.

He sulked to the metro system, and hopped onto a random train - number 15 to be specific.

*Noah's POV*

I had no idea how long I slept, but I was awoken with a opening and closing of the apartment door.

"Noah, little brother, I'm home!" Nigel announced from outside. "Demetry told me you'd be here – wanting to tell me something! By the way he was sounding I figured it must be pretty important! Uh...Noah? Hello? Are you even here?" I then blinked, and actually stayed silent for a few minutes. Of course, thankfully, I was able to speak up.

"Nigel, I'm in here – the closet!" I call out.

"Wait...you are?" Nigel asks in surprise. I then hear foot-steps toward the closet, and, soon, I hear the UN-locking of the door. In an instant – the door comes open, and I see the concerned tanned face of my brother peering in at me. "Hey there! So...do I even wanna know why your locked in the closet?" I opened my mouth slightly – actually considering telling my brother about what had been going on the last couple of hours. But...I decide it's already to late to be helped, and my brother didn't need to dragged into this crazy mixed-up situation.

"Well...there's many reason's I'm locked in here. One of them is because of my parents are close minded." I reply. Nigel laughs heartily, and I join in – just trying to let my emotions out.

"Oh...oh...because my parents are closed minded. Man...that's a good one little brother!" Nigel gasped out. After a couple of more minutes of laughing – we finally were able to calm down. "Ah, well, so...uh...there's nothing you want me to talk about? Or, maybe, to tell me something that happened? Say...that kiss you gave my boyfriend."

I gulped heavily. This was exactly what I had been dreading...

"Look, Nigel...I'm...I'm just so sorry I did that." I explain guiltily. "I had no idea what I was thinking, and...and...and..." before I could get another word out – Nigel captures me into a loving hug. I was caught off guard, but I gladly hug him back.

"It's okay Noah – Demetry explained it was a misunderstanding." Nigel explains. "No need to get all worked up about what was just a little misunderstanding."

"So...your not mad?" I ask while I'm still in his embrace.

"Not at all. Promise." Nigel reassures me. With a few more seconds of hugging – we then detach from one another. We then started to catch up with one another. Of course, I just let Nigel do most of the talking. I didn't want to risk accidentally telling him about my...problem. After awhile; Nigel asked the question that, even though it surprised me, was inevitable.

"Do you need a place to sleep tonight, Noah? My doors always open – just so you know." I smile at my brothers kindness, but wound up shaking my head.

"No...I'm fine – I promise. Thanks for offering though." I reassured him.

Nigel was skeptical, but finally just let it drop. Shortly after that; I was heading out the door of Nigel's apartment. Me and my brother hugged goodbye before I opened the door, and headed out into the snow-filled world outside. Thankfully the wind wasn't so bad; so I was able to walk down the street without having to fight the wind every step of the way.

_What's next? _I wondered while walking aimlessly down the streets of NYC.

What was next? Was this the ending to my Lifetime channel-seeming life? My cheating ex gets the person he wanted, and I'm left to be alone for the rest of my days here on earth? Or, if this were a horror movie, Alejandro would make a re-appearance, and, most likely, kill me.

As I went deeper into though; I realized...I had no where to sleep tonight.

The apartment I had shared with Alejandro wasn't even an option, I didn't really want to impose on my brother, and my parents despised me. (my father did at least, and that's all it took) My wallet was at the apartment, and, as for pocket cash, I didn't even have enough to get a hotel room somewhere. I honestly had no need for my job at the cafe – let alone stay in New York. But, since I knew Crystal was leaving with Jake tomorrow for Christmas eve/Christmas at his parents – I did something impulsive.

I walked to the metro, and decided to hop on any train that was pulling in. I was in luck, because, once I entered the metro, a train conveniently pulled into the station. I then crossed over, and got on once the doors opened. As I did; I made sure to note which train I was on.

_Number 15_ I reminded myself as I stepped into the train car.

*No ones POV* 

When Noah stepped into the train – Cody didn't even notice.

The tech geek was to busy looking glumly out the window – having no idea what was next. Was this gonna be the end of happiness for him? Had this one event sucked any other good moment he could possibly have for the rest of his life? And...why did this have to happen to him?

All these questions were buzzing in Cody's head with no answer.

Meanwhile, Noah was just as distant. All he wanted to sit, and sulk until they arrive at the last stop. So, absentmindedly, Noah sat next to someone in the first seat – which...happened to be Cody.

Despite his deep sulking; Cody registered someone had taken a seat in the empty spot next to him. Of course, Cody didn't say anything. What really could he say? Of course, as he continued to gaze sadly out the window, he couldn't help but notice...the person's reflection. He had solder-length brown hair; tanned skin; a mute-green sweater vest with a dark red long-sleeve shirt underneath; black skinny jeans; topped with a bored and uninterested expression that reminded Cody so much of...of...

"Noah?" Cody asks; turning his head to face the male next to him. The High IQ then turns, and, as soon as he see's Cody, he gets wide eyed.

"...Cody?" Noah asked in pleasant surprise. "What...what are you doing here? I thought you and Sierra were getting married at some church today." Cody then blushes faintly – cursing his pail skin. What had happened at the church was embarrassing enough, but...having Noah find out about it? That would almost be like throwing salt into a fresh and open wound.

"Well...let's just say some crazy things happened." Cody explained with a bitter sigh. "But, on the bright side; the Codester is back on the market!"

"Oh thank god! Just imagine all the ladies you've kept waiting all this time!" Noah exaggerates.

"Because who wouldn't want a piece of all this?" Cody added; flexing his non-existent muscles for effect. Noah laughed at this, and the two began to easily chat, and get lost in conversation. However, after probably a good hour of riding and people getting off and on the train, the metro stop and the announcer says over the speaks that this is the end of the line.

"Well, this is me." Noah explains sadly. Cody then gets a confused look.

"I thought you said you lived more in the city. You know, in that apartment with Alej-" Cody then stops himself. He suddenly remembers Alejandro showing up, and...realizes him and Noah are no longer living together or, for that matter, dating one another.

"...let's just say...some crazy things happened." Noah replies in a monotone voice that makes Cody feel like someone drove a knife in his hear and was twisting it violently. "I'll be okay though...and I'm sure you'll be fine to. Sorry that things between Sierra didn't work out – you two seemed really in love. So...I guess this is goodbye for...well, ever, I suppose. Who knows though? Maybe we'll meet again someday." then, with those parting words, Noah stands up, and starts to walk to the exit of the train.

_This...this can't be how it ends. _Cody thinks glumly as he watches Noah walk through the metro doors. _It just...doesn't feel right. Letting him leave like this, and...possibly never seeing him again..._

Cody then becomes squirmy in his seat. Each second he sat was a second he'd lose. Noah was his closest (let's face it, only) friend, and, after what happened earlier...the tech geek couldn't help but think of things in a different way. Was Noah his friend, or...was he...something more? Did Cody truly still have feelings for him – after everything that had conspired against them?

In a split decision; Cody decides...he does.

_I've got to tell him! _Cody screams in his mind – jumping up from his seat. He then rushes to the door, and, just as the automatic doors began to close, Cody – thanks to his skinny frame – was able to slid out of the train doors with only centimeters to spare.

Up the street – Noah was slowly trudging along the side-walk.

_I guess I'll just land where I land... _Noah thinks sadly. Just then; the cynical bookworm swears he hears...footsteps racing toward him. He decides to just ignore it, but the foot-steps get louder, and he even hears a familiar voice calling his name.

"Noah!" someone calls out. Noah then turn, and sees that Cody was running up the street after him.

"C-Cody?" Noah asks as he waits for Cody keeps running toward him. Of course, what he didn't expect was...Cody running into his arms, and capturing him in a huge hug. Noah had a million things run through his mind, but...only one thing makes it to his mouth. "Cody...are you all right?" the tech geek clings to Noah for a few more minutes – debating on what he should tell Noah. He tries to say that he loves Noah, but just releases the bookworm, and looks him in the eyes.

"Noah...I...I don't have anywhere to go. So, please, let me tag along with you." Cody stutters out – a deep blush coming across his pail face. Noah blinked in surprise, but his tanned lips then turn into a smile, and pulls Cody into a hug of his own.

"Of course." Noah whispers in Cody's ear. "You can always tag along with me."

The tech geek grinned ear-to-ear, and hugs Noah back. After a minute of being in each others embrace; the two separate and look deep into each others eyes. Now, in a romance item of any kind, this is the part where the two love-birds would kiss and live happily ever after. Of course, this wasn't a romance – it was real life.

Besides, the two knew they loved each other – their eyes clearly showed it.

So, instead of kissing; the two just stared into each others eyes before Noah smilingly offers Cody his hand. The tech geek blushes faintly, and takes it. The two then walk down the street; hand-in-hand. Ignoring the odd or disapproving looks from passers by; ready to take on the whole world together.

But, as mentioned before, this wasn't some cheesy romance. The two boys had a relationship, but it ended – simple as that. Even if love kept from years ago still existed for that person – the love would never be the same. You'd feel awkward, and...it just wouldn't be that special. Those were the rules of love, and it applied to everyone – including Cody, Noah, and even Alejandro and Sierra.

Of course...sometimes...rules are meant to be broken.

_**And that, my dear reader, is, officially, the end of TCODT! *bows, bows***_

_**Although, if you guys REALLY wanna see this continued...I could muster up some time and do a quick little epilog. And, as always, if you want this to happen, please say so in the comics, and blah blah blah, noise parents make in Charlie Brown here, blah.**_

_**Okay, before I end this...a few apologies are in order!**_

_**1 I'm SSSOOO sorry for the ling wait!**_

_**2 I'm REALLY sorry I made this so late after x-mas!**_

_**And 3...**_

_**I'M SORRY IF THIS PART ROYALLY SUCKS! TOT I do NOT like the way some things turned out, but...I didn't now how else to do them! DX So, if you really hate some parts, that is exactly th reason why their terrible. **_

_**Oh, and...I've really gotten into TDROI (watch it on U-Tube) and I really wanna write a story for it soon! :D So, yeah, something to defiantly look forward to! ^_^**_

_**See. You. All. Next. Time! **_


End file.
